De Volta Ao Seu Coração
by Carol Alves
Summary: Ela só queria um jeito de voltar ao coração dele.
1. O Convite

**N/A: Essa é a primeira fic que eu publico aqui, e espero realmente que vocês gostem. Ela se passa depois do sexto livro, então ignorem RdM, ok?^^**

**Nenhum dos personagens de Harry Potter me pertence, blá, blá, blá...**

**Reviews são muito bem vindas, não se acanhem. Hehe!**

**Sinopse:** Ela só queria um jeito de voltar ao coração dele.

*********

1. O Convite

Hermione aparatou em seu apartamento, depois de mais um dia cheio no Ministério da Magia. Vinha trabalhando como nunca ultimamente, pois seu projeto da lei que previa melhores condições de trabalho para os elfos domésticos, o F.A.L.E (Fundo de Apoio a Liberação dos Elfos) estava quase sendo aprovado, pelo menos foi isso que seu melhor amigo Harry Potter havia dito. O rapaz acabou sabendo graças a um amigo no setor de Aprovação das Leis da Magia.

_"Graças a Deus estou em casa" _pensou tirando o casaco e os sapatos.

Hermione e Harry trabalhavam no Ministério desde que haviam deixado Hogwarts, mas em setores diferentes, ela no setor de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas e ele no dos aurores. Sim, Harry era um auror. Havia realizado seu sonho depois de derrotar Voldemort quando tinha dezessete anos, isso fazia quatro anos, mas agora não tinha muito trabalho, já que a maioria dos bruxos das trevas, estavam mortos, ou em Azkaban. A amizade dos tempos de Hogwarts continuava firme e forte e Hermione agradecia a isso todos os dias, pois Harry era seu amigo mais próximo. Não era pra ser assim, Hermione sabia que o certo seria ela, Harry e Rony. _Rony Weasley_. Mas desde o fim da guerra que perdera o contato com ele, na verdade os dois decidiram se afastar. Não, ele decidiu se afastar dela e desde então ela não o viu mais. A guerra acabou e Rony foi embora para os Estados Unidos para jogar quadribol. Ela não podia culpá-lo, sabia que ele havia ido embora por sua causa, sabia que o havia magoado muito.

Apesar de Hermione mandar diversas cartas para ele, nos primeiros meses em que ele viveu nos Estados Unidos, nunca obteve respostas. Só tinha notícias dele através de Harry, com quem ele ainda mantinha contato, além de sua família. Sabia que Rony havia retornado há um ano, que trocava de namorada freqüentemente_ para seu desgosto_ e jogava quadribol, como goleiro, no seu time do coração o Chudley Cannons, coisa que a deixou muito feliz por ele.

Tomou um banho quente, comeu alguma coisa e caiu na cama. Mal acreditando que não teria que trabalhar no dia seguinte, pois seria sábado.

Teve a impressão de ter dormido alguns minutos, quando ouviu um _toc toc_ que veio da janela do quarto. Levantou a cabeça do travesseiro e olhou para o despertador. Seis e meia da manhã. "_Mas não foram só uns minutos?"_ se perguntou Hermione. Não, definitivamente já era manhã. Olhou em direção a janela e viu que o responsável pelo _toc toc_ era uma coruja. "_Mas quem é a criatura obtusa que se atreve a me mandar uma coruja a essa hora da manhã e no sábado?"___ Olhou novamente para a janela e viu que a criatura _obtusa_ era Harry, pois a coruja que batia freneticamente em sua janela era Edwiges, a coruja dele.

Obrigou-se a levantar. Foi até a janela, a abriu e Edwiges entrou com um ar revoltado, por ter tido que esperar. Hermione foi até a coruja que pousou em cima da cômoda e pegou o bilhete preso em sua pata.

_Hermione,_

_Desculpe mandar Edwiges tão cedo, mas é que eu esqueci de avisar que a Sra Weasley me pediu pra que te convidasse para um jantar hoje na Toca, às 20h. Na verdade, ela me pediu que te chamasse há dias, mas é que eu realmente esqueci. Enviei a carta cedo, pra não ter tempo de você fazer planos pra hoje à noite, porque sempre que é chamada pra alguma coisa na Toca, você dá uma desculpa e acaba não indo. Eu sei bem porque, mas enfim, hoje você não tem como fugir. Mande-me a resposta de volta._

_Harry._

__ _Jantar na Toca? Isso quer dizer Rony na Toca. Isso quer dizer ver Rony. Não, eu não posso ver Rony. Não depois de tanto tempo. Não depois do que aconteceu. Porque ele me odeia e eu o amo.

*********

**Prometo não demorar a atualizar, ok? Até porque a fic já está completa.**

**Bjks!!!**


	2. Susan

2. Susan

Hermione leu e releu o bilhete de Harry mais vezes do que pôde assimilar. Devia ou não ir? Os únicos Weasley que via freqüentemente eram Percy e o Sr Weasley, os outros apenas esporadicamente. Sentia saudade daquela grande família de ruivos, mas seu trabalho mal permitia que tivesse tempo pra si mesma, quanto mais para ver amigos.

_ O que eu faço?_ perguntou para Edwiges, que piou sem entender_ Numa hora dessas, eu mandaria uma coruja pra Gina pedindo um conselho, mas como vou querer que ela me aconselhe sobre ir ou não a casa dela, se a família dela está me convidando?

Andava de um lado para o outro com a carta na mão.

_ Por que o Harry teve que lembrar desse convite? Por quê?_ se perguntava_ Às vezes ele é tão inconveniente...

Sentou-se na cama, por fim vencida. É, Harry estava certo, não havia como fugir, teria que ir dessa vez. Teria que encarar Rony depois de quatro anos sem vê-lo. Quatro anos em que ele deve tê-la amaldiçoado dos pés a cabeça. Pegou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho em sua maleta e escreveu.

*********

Vinte minutos depois, Edwiges chegou ao apartamento de Harry, com a resposta de Hermione.

_Harry, avise aos Weasley que eu vou._

_Ass: Hermione._

_ Até que enfim, tomou juízo_ Harry disse contente_ Agora vou voltar a dormir.

*********

Rony Weasley acordou tarde aquele sábado. Tinha que aproveitar, pois a noite teria de ir para a casa dos pais, e sabia que voltaria tarde. Podia dormir por lá já que no dia seguinte ia almoçar com a família, mas ainda preferia sua cama, em seu apartamento. Sentou-se na cama sentindo o cheiro de salsichas e bacon. Sorriu. Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha.

Ela estava lá, linda e loira, apenas de roupão preparando o café da manhã deles. Sua Susan, tão doce e maravilhosa que ele não podia evitar um sorriso toda vez que a via tão distraída. Sentia-se realizado, finalmente encontrara aquela com quem estava disposto a dividir o resto de sua vida. Teve tantas namoradas diferentes desde que acabou Hogwarts, que chegou a acreditar que estava condenado a não amar nenhuma, pois eram todas lindas, mas incrivelmente fúteis e ignorantes. Já havia se acostumado a pôr uma mulher diferente em sua cama toda noite, que havia desistido de encontrar a mulher certa apesar de ainda ser muito jovem. Mas aí encontrou Susan com quem namorava há cinco meses e percebeu que talvez fosse ela a mulher certa. Mas não tinha tempo pra certeza. Não queria pensar na possibilidade de que ela talvez não fosse, então ele apenas decidiu que era.

Poderia ficar a admirando para sempre. Aproximou-se sem que ela percebesse e lhe beijou o pescoço.

_ Ah, acordou é?_ perguntou Susan sorrindo_ Achei que tinha entrado em coma.

_ Depois da noite de ontem, não seria surpresa se eu tivesse um treco_ Rony respondeu maliciosamente, lhe dando vários beijos no pescoço.

_ Rony pare, eu vou queimar o bacon_ ela implorou pra que os beijos cessassem, pois sabia que não resistira muito_ Tudo bem, continue e fique com fome.

_ Pronto, parei_ ele se sentou numa cadeira ao lado dela na mesa.

_ E então, o jantar tá mesmo confirmado?_ ela perguntou, servindo-o com bacon.

_ Confirmadíssimo_ ele respondeu sorrindo_ Por quê? Tá dando pra trás é?

_ É claro que não, eu quero mesmo conhecer a sua família... é só que eu tô nervosa. Ainda acho que você devia ter dito que ia me levar_ Susan estava visivelmente aflita.

_ Eu quero fazer uma surpresa. E você não tem que se preocupar, minha família vai adorar você, aliás é impossível não adorar você, eu digo isso por experiência própria_ ele sorriu, pegou a mão dela e a beijou. Depois veio um instante de silêncio que Susan quebrou.

_ Rony... você, você tem certeza que é o que quer, porque eu sei que é o que eu quero.

_ Sim, eu tenho certeza, quero me casar com você e hoje todos vão saber que estamos noivos e que você é a futura Sra Ronald Weasley.

Os dois sorriram e se inclinaram para um beijo.

*********

N/A: **Segundo capítulo em tempo recorde. **

**Obrigada a Nanda pela review. Sua curiosidade vai acabar já, já...**

**Ah, uma coisa q eu não disse no primeiro capítulo; "De volta ao seu coração" é inspirada em uma música dos Backstreet Boys (Back to your heart). *-***


	3. Anúncio

**3. Anúncio**

Às 20h lá estava Hermione pronta em frente ao espelho, mas sem está realmente se olhando. _"Já devia estar lá"_, pensou, mas seu corpo não queria se mover. Estava quase desistindo, quando o rosto dele veio a sua mente, os cabelos ruivos, os olhos azuis, tudo. _"Eu vou"_**.** Pegou a bolsa, respirou fundo e desaparatou.

********

Instantes depois estava a porta d'A Toca. Ouviu música e risadas altas que vinham de dentro da casa. Imaginou se ele era o dono de uma daquelas risadas, que agora não conseguia reconhecer. Respirou fundo outra vez e então bateu na porta.

_ Fred, abra a porta_ era a Sra Weasley que gritava de dentro da Toca.

_ Não posso, tô ocupado_ Hermione ouviu Fred responder.

Então ela ouviu passos e uns segundos depois a porta se abriu e Hermione pôde ver Molly Weasley que sorria para ela.

_ Hermione querida, quanto tempo.

_ É, eu sei_ Hermione também sorriu, enquanto a simpática senhora a abraçava.

_ Mas entre, vamos, entre. Harry já está aqui_ e foi guiada para dentro.

Ao entrar pôde constatar que Fred Weasley estava sentado em uma cadeira bem ao lado da porta com Angelina Johnson em seu colo e com um cálice de hidromel na mão e ambos com um sorriso no rosto. "_Bela ocupação"_, ela pensou e retribuiu o sorriso.

_ Olá, Hermione_ cumprimentou Fred.

_ Olá_ ela respondeu_ Como vai, Fred? Como vai, Angelina?

_ Estamos ótimos e você?_ cumprimentou Fred.

Mas antes que pudesse responder foi surpreendida por um abraço apertado dado por Gina Weasley, sua grande amiga, mas a quem não via há tempos. E assim cumprimentou todos os Weasley.

_ Andou sumida hein, Hermione_ Gina comentou com ar de reprovação, mas ainda assim sorrindo.

_ Você sabe, ando trabalhando muito_ ela respondeu, enquanto Percy Weasley se aproximava.

_ É verdade, Hermione trabalha muito. Ela é muito responsável! Mas tem que ser não é, afinal só quando nos dedicamos muito ao trabalho é que conseguimos subir na vida, veja meu exemplo, já fui promovido outra vez...

_ Ah, cala a boca, Percy_ mandou Jorge Weasley empurrando e irmão_ Hermione, ignore o Percy, sim?

_ É, ele acha que alguém tá interessado em saber quantas vezes ele já foi promovido_ concordou Fred.

_ Vocês são tão infantis_ resmungou Percy indo sentar-se com sua esposa Penélope, que acenou para Hermione do sofá.

_ Coitada da Penny... como ela consegue aturá-lo?_ comentou Jorge.

_ Bom, ela o ama_ disse Hermione defendendo Percy, embora achasse graça dos gêmeos.

_ Ela devia era estar desesperada quando se casou com ele, isso sim_ finalizou Fred.

_ Vamos deixar Percy de lado_ disse Gina impaciente.

_ Eu não vi Gui e Carlinhos_ Hermione disse.

_ Carlinhos não vem, porque Elizabeth está meio indisposta esses dias_ respondeu a ruiva.

_ Também com aquela barriga gigante_ comentou Jorge rindo.

_ Ela está grávida, Jorge, o que você queria?_ disse Gina_ E quanto ao Gui, parece que vai se atrasar porque _Fleuma_ estava indecisa quanto ao vestido que vai usar hoje_ a garota fez uma careta que Hermione imitou. As duas nunca toleraram muito Fleur.

_ E o Harry? Sua mãe disse que ele já havia chegado.

_ Ah, ele tá no banheiro com uma dor de barriga daquelas_ respondeu Fred antes que Gina abrisse a boca.

_ Não seja ridículo, é mentira, Hermione. Harry está lá em cima respondendo a uma coruja de Lupin_ respondeu Gina.

_ Ah.

Hermione ergueu a cabeça como se procurasse alguém, na verdade procurava. _"Mas onde ele está? Será que lá em cima com Harry? Será que ainda não chegou? Será que não vem?"_

_ Ele ainda não chegou_ respondeu Gina dando a Hermione um cálice de hidromel depois que os gêmeos se afastaram pra importunar Percy.

_ Ãhn? O quê?_ Hermione parecia ligeiramente desconcertada.

_ O Rony, ele ainda não chegou. Está procurando por ele, não está?

_ Eu, ah, não_ tentava disfarçar.

_ Hermione, eu te conheço muito bem, está procurando por ele sim.

_ Acho que não consigo mentir pra você, assim como não consigo mentir pro Harry_ admitiu vencida, sentando-se num sofá mais afastado.

_ Ele disse que vai trazer uma surpresa_ comentou Gina com simplicidade, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione.

_ Surpresa?_ tomou um gole da sua bebida.

_ É, ele não contou pra ninguém, embora eu ache que o Harry saiba o que é.

_ Falando em Harry, como estão as coisas entre vocês?_ perguntou Hermione mudando de assunto. Já estava sofrendo demais com a certeza de ver Rony, não precisava falar dele.

_ Bom, tá tudo na mesma, ele fala comigo, mas como se tivesse me conhecido ontem_ respondeu Gina parecendo realmente infeliz com aquilo.

_ Mas não é só ele, não é? Até hoje ninguém aceitou muito bem, as pessoas apenas...

_ Eu sei, fingem que gostam do Draco. Quer dizer, meus pais fingem, porque meus irmãos fazem questão de deixar claro que não o suportam, principalmente Fred, Jorge e Rony_ e a ruiva deu um suspiro de cansaço.

"_Rony. Rony. Por que todo tipo de conversa tem que acabar no nome dele? Até mesmo uma conversa sobre o relacionamento de Gina com Draco Malfoy."_ Falando em Draco Malfoy, Hermione não pôde deixar de pensar em como ele era insuportável. Até hoje ela não conseguia entender como sua amiga conseguia namorá-lo, e olha que já estavam juntos há três anos. Draco havia sido uma espécie de _pseudocomensal da morte_, mas arrependeu-se em tempo e passou para o lado deles, o lado certo como Dumbledore disse uma vez instantes antes de morrer. O loiro acabou fornecendo informações importantes para a Ordem da Fênix sobre Voldemort e os comensais. Quase foi morto por seu pai, mas Harry salvou-lhe a vida_ mas Malfoy nunca se mostrara grato por isso. Depois de ter _virado a casaca_, Draco foi expulso de casa pela mãe, que o deserdou e seu pai fora mandado para Azkaban para sempre. Sem ninguém, acabou se aproximando de Gina, com quem iniciou um namoro. Esse era o problema entre Harry e Gina, o fato de Harry nunca ter perdoado ser trocado por Draco. Na verdade, trocado não é bem a palavra, já que eles estavam separados a um bom tempo quando Gina se envolveu com Malfoy. Mas era fato, e fato claro que Harry ainda era apaixonado por Gina.

_ Bom, Gina, você não pode reclamar, afinal de contas é o Malfoy...

_ Eu sei, mas ele já deu provas de que está mudado_ disse Gina defendendo-o.

_ Sabe, eu até achei que ele estaria aqui_ comentou Hermione.

_ Mamãe mandou convidá-lo, mas ele não quis vir, por causa das grosserias que meus irmãos sempre fazem quando ele está aqui.

Então ouviram passos que desciam as escadas. Era Harry, que abriu um sorriso ao ver Hermione. Aproximou-se delas, sem olhar pra Gina.

_ Hermione, você veio_ comentou abraçando-a.

_ E por acaso não era pra vir?_ ela perguntou sorrindo.

_ É claro que sim, já estava mais que na hora_ então Harry girou a cabeça como se procurasse alguém_ Cadê o Rony, achei que quando eu descesse, ele já estaria aqui.

_ Ele ainda não chegou_ disse Gina. Harry a olhou, mas apenas fez um i_Ah!_/i e se voltou para Hermione. Ia abrir a boca para conversar com a amiga, quando a porta da Toca se abriu e um ruivo alto, sardento e forte entrou com um sorriso enorme.

Todos sorriram ao ver Rony, menos Hermione que estava dividida entre a felicidade e o desespero. Estava igualzinho a última vez que o viu. Seu coração batia forte e ela teve a impressão que se continuasse assim alguém poderia ouvir. Ficou parada enquanto os Weasley e Harry se aglomeravam para abraçar Rony. Foi então que ela notou que Rony não estava sozinho. Ao lado dele, _segurando _a mão dele, havia uma loira, alta, com incríveis olhos azuis, e muito bonita. _"Mas quem é essa? E por que eles estão de mãos dadas?"_ Mas antes que pudesse voltar a raciocinar, a Sra Weasley a puxou pelo braço e a levou ao encontro de Rony. Ninguém mais, além de Hermione e os gêmeos parecia ter notado a loira ao lado dele.

_ Olha quem está aqui, Roniquinho_ disse a Sra Weasley colocando Hermione na frente de Rony_ Ela finalmente deixou o trabalho de lado e veio nos fazer uma visita.

Rony que estava cumprimentando Angelina com um sorriso, virou-se para Hermione e não pôde disfarçar a surpresa. Seu sorriso morreu. Eles se encararam em silêncio. _"O que ela está fazendo aqui? Todas as vezes que minha família ofereceu jantares, ela era sempre convidada, mas nunca vinha, graças a Deus. Então por que hoje, justo hoje, ela resolveu dar as caras?"_ E naquele momento de silêncio, Rony soube o quanto aquela jovem de cabelos armados ainda mexia com ele, do contrário, borboletas não estariam fazendo uma algazarra em seu estômago.

_ Olá, Rony_ ela quebrou o silêncio.

_ Olá_ foi apenas o que ele disse.

_ Ah, mas e então _Roniquinho_, não vai nos apresentar sua _amiga_?_ perguntou Jorge em tom de ironia, enquanto Hermione se dirigia silenciosamente para trás de todos, ficando um pouco ao fundo da movimentação.

E todos que estavam observando Rony e Hermione apreensivos, se voltaram para a loira ao lado do ruivo. Ela sorriu um pouco constrangida com a atenção repentina. _"Eles nem me notaram aqui e agora me olham de repente? Fala logo Rony, fala logo." _E apertou mais forte a mão dele.

_ Ah, essa, essa é a Susan_ disse Rony se recompondo_ Susan Roberts. Susan, esta é minha família: meus pais, Molly e Arthur_ e apontou para os pais_ Os ruivos são meus irmãos, Fred, Jorge, Gina e Percy_ apontou para os irmãos_ Esta é Angelina, namorada de Fred e esta é Penélope, esposa de Percy_ apontando as cunhadas_ Harry você já conhece_ Susan sorriu para Harry que sorriu de volta_ E _ela__ apontando para o fundo da sala_ É Hermione Granger_ finalizou Rony como se Hermione fosse apenas parte da mobília da casa.

_ Olá, querida_ cumprimentou a Sra Weasley abraçando Susan que retribuiu_ Seja bem vinda.

_ Obrigada_ Susan agradeceu com um sorriso.

_ Ora, Rony, por que você não nos disse que ia trazer uma amiga?_ perguntou a mãe sorridente.

_ Er..._ disse sorrindo_ Susan não é uma amiga. Ela é minha noiva, nós vamos nos casar...

E ouviu-se o barulho de vidro se quebrando, todos olharam para trás. Hermione havia acabado de deixar sua taça de hidromel cair no chão.

*********

**N/A: Espero que gostem do terceiro capítulo e espero também que comentem. Obrigada a Leninha por comentar (com certeza R/H pra sempre). Glaucia Potter, eu nem vou te dizer muita coisa, porque você já sabe tudo, né? O fato de você amar a fic já vale mais que 1 ponto, prima... Vale 1000!**

**Reviews fazem uma autora muito feliz, viu? Até a próxima. Bjks!!!**


	4. Noivos

** 4. Noivos **

Hermione ficou completamente perplexa. "_Noivos? Não, não pode ser. Isso é um_ _pesadelo e eu já vou acordar." _ Mas não era um pesadelo, era real e bem real. Então se dando conta de que havia derrubado a taça de hidromel e que todos os presentes estavam olhando pra ela, inclusive Rony, Hermione saiu de seu devaneio.

_ Ai desculpe, desculpe, eu sou uma desastrada mesmo, deixei cair..._ disse completamente constrangida.

_ Tudo bem, querida, sem problema_ disse a Sra Weasley e com um aceno de varinha limpou o chão sujo e conjurou outra taça para Hermione, depois se virou para Rony e Susan como se não tivesse havido nenhuma interrupção_ Rony, eu acho que não ouvi bem. Você disse que vão se casar?

_ Sim! Foi exatamente isso. Susan e eu vamos nos casar daqui a três meses_ afirmou Rony sorrindo largamente.

_ Três meses?_ foi a vez do Sr Weasley perguntar_ Como daqui a três meses?

_ Como você pôde ficar noivo sem comunicar sua família, Ronald Weasley? E ainda por cima vai se casar daqui a três meses_ a Sra Weasley havia abandonado toda a simpatia que outrora demonstrara e começava a ficar vermelha.

_ Bom, eu estou comunicando agora, não? Eu não entendo porque tanto alarde_ disse Rony naturalmente.

_ Como não entende? Você toda semana aparece com uma namorada diferente e agora vem me dizer que vai casar com uma que nós acabamos de conhecer_ nada contra você, querida_ mas isso é muito falta de consideração_ esbravejou Molly.

_ Mamãe, será que a senhora não vê que o nosso _Roniquinho_ está nos pregando uma peça?_ disse Fred rindo_ Afinal, quemse casaria com ele?

_ Não estou pregando peça em ninguém, Fred! É a mais pura verdade_ afirmou Rony muito sério.

_ Mas...

_ Sra Weasley_ começou Susan se pronunciando pela primeira vez_ Eu entendo que todos estejam surpresos e talvez chateados, mas nós não tínhamos a intenção de causar nenhum desconforto, pelo contrário, achávamos que vocês iriam ficar felizes por nós_ fez uma pausa_ Eu sei que isso deve ser estranho, porque vocês acabaram de me conhecer, mas eu gostaria de dizer que eu realmente amo o Rony, e eu sei que eu não poderia ter escolhido um noivo melhor_ finalizou com toda sinceridade.

Todos ficaram muito quietos, enquanto Hermione estava se segurando pra não chorar e avançar no pescoço de Susan, e Harry reprimia uma vontade terrível de cair na gargalhada, por algum motivo, ele achava aquilo engraçado.

_ Er... Bom, se vocês tem certeza disso..._ começou o Sr Weasley suspirando_ quem somos nós pra nos opormos, até porque vocês são adultos e sabem o que fazem.

_ _Arthur!__ exclamou a Sra Weasley indignada.

_ Obrigado, pai_ agradeceu Rony sério e voltou-se para mãe_ Mãe, eu sinto muito não ter contado antes, sinto mesmo. Eu não sabia que as coisas se desenrolariam dessa maneira, mas mesmo que você não nos apóie, esse casamento vai acontecer, com ou sem o seu consentimento, porque não há nada que me faça desistir disso_ finalizou Rony. Hermione deixou a primeira lágrima escapar. Mais uma vez o silêncio tomou conta da sala, o que deixou Susan mais constrangida do que já estava.

_ Acho melhor irmos embora Rony, sua família precisa de um tempo_ ela disse apertando forte a mão de Rony que não havia soltado uma vez desde que chegaram n'A Toca. Rony fez um gesto de consentimento virando-se para sair, quando a Sra Weasley falou:

_ Não... fiquem_ e deixou uma lágrima de emoção cair_ Ah, meu Deus, meu Roniquinho vai casar_ e assim abraçou o filho com toda sua força dando-se por vencida.

_ Mamãe, mamãe, tá me sufocando_ reclamou Rony sorrindo.

_ Ora, não seja bobo_ e dirigindo-se para Susan, também a envolveu num abraço_ Seja bem vinda à família, querida.

_ Obrigada_ agradeceu a noiva.

_ Já que é assim, parabéns, Rony_ disse Gina abraçando o irmão_ E parabéns, Susan, eu desejo com toda sinceridade que sejam felizes, e não ligue pra mamãe, ela só tá com medo de perder o _Roniquinho_ dela_ e apertou as bochechas do irmão de um jeito brincalhão.

_ Sai_ disse Rony.

_ Eu disse a você, cara_ disse Harry se aproximando_ Que você devia ter preparado sua família primeiro. Mas eu nem preciso dizer que estou feliz por vocês_ e abraçou Rony.

Hermione amaldiçoou Harry internamente. _"__Traidor, cobra, amigo da onça! Como você não me contou? Como não fez nada pra impedir?"_

_ Valeu!

_ Então você sabia, Harry?_ Percy pareceu ligeiramente indignado, mas se recuperou logo_ Bom, embora eu ache irresponsabilidade da sua parte um casamento tão precipitado, eu dou os meus parabéns e espero que agora que você vai casar, Rony, tome um pouco de juízo...

_ Ah, tá bom, Percy_ Rony respondeu fazendo pouco caso das palavras do irmão.

_ Parabéns para os dois_ felicitou Penélope_ Espero que sejam felizes.

_ Obrigado, Penny_ agradeceu Rony e Susan sorriu.

_ Quem diria que um dia o Rony se casaria_ exclamou Jorge fazendo um ar de confusão.

_ A pergunta não é essa, Jorge_ disse Fred_ A pergunta é: como foi que seu acidente aconteceu, Susan?_ perguntou naturalmente.

_ Acidente?_ Susan perguntou confusa.

_ É, como foi que você sofreu esse dano cerebral tão forte a ponto de querer _isso?__ e apontou pra Rony. Todos riram

_ Ah, cala a boca_ rosnou Rony.

_ Não ligue para ele, Rony_ disse Angelina se aproximando_ Aliás, ao invés de fazer gracinhas, ele devia era estar fazendo o mesmo que você_ Angelina lançou um olhar mortal a Fred.

_ Lá vem ela com esse papo de casamento de novo_ exclamou Fred fazendo uma careta e antes que Angelina pudesse responder, um emaranhado de cabelos castanhos e cacheados

tomou forma no meio dos Weasley. Hermione se aproximava tentando parecer o mais natural possível. Com o sorriso mais amarelo e forçado que já dera em sua vida, ela olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Rony, que sentiu suas pernas tremerem.

_ Felicidades aos dois_ disse sorrindo forçadamente_ Espero que tenham um casamento muito feliz.

Susan agradeceu gentilmente, mas Rony não disse nada. Não disse, porque simplesmente era como se não soubesse falar, não conseguia se mexer, nem respirar, aliás, não conseguia fazer nada, não enquanto Hermione estivesse o olhando daquele jeito, como se suplicasse para que ele desistisse imediatamente de casar com alguém que não fosse ela. E era isso realmente que ela lhe pedia com o olhar. Implorava. E embora a casa estivesse cheia de gente, Rony e Hermione apenas se olhavam como se fossem os únicos, como se no mundo não existisse nada além dos olhos um do outro. E teriam ficado assim, apenas se olhando, por horas, dias, anos, se a voz da Sra Weasley não os tivesse acordado daquele breve momento, que pareceu durar uma eternidade.

_ O jantar tá na mesa_ disse a simpática e agora inconveniente senhora.

*********

**N/A: Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Até a próxima.**

**Reviews, hein. Bjks!!!**


	5. Brigas

**5. Brigas**

O jantar correu muito animado_ mesmo depois que uma coruja chegou trazendo uma carta de Gui avisando que ele e Fleur não poderiam ir ao jantar, porque Fleur estava muito insatisfeita com suas roupas, coisa que fez a Sra Weasley reclamar por quase meia hora_ e todos pareciam se divertir muito, menos Hermione que mal tocara na comida e Rony que parecia estar pensando na morte do rabo-córneo húngaro. E de vez em quando_ porque simplesmente não conseguiam resistir_ os dois trocavam olhares cheios de significação.

_"__Por que você tem que me olhar desse jeito? Não me olhe assim, não agora que eu finalmente encontrei alguém que eu sei que pode me fazer feliz." _Foi o que Ronypensou. _"__Não se case Rony, por favor. Não se case."_ Foi o que Hermione pensou. Mas eles não perceberam que Susan, embora estivesse conversando com a Sra Weasley ao lado de Rony, estava muita atenta a esses olhares, atenta a tudo.

Ao fim do jantar, todos foram para a sala conversar, mas Hermione mesmo se esforçando para participar e parecer o mais normal possível, não fazia a mínima idéia de porque ainda estava ali. Queria desaparecer, ser engolida pela terra, queria ter uma chave de portal naquele instante para que pudesse sumir pra bem longe. Quando deu dez da noite, ela agradeceu a Deus e a Merlim internamente. Finalmente poderia ir embora pra casa, pra cair na cama e chorar.

_ Nossa, já são dez_ exclamou fingindo surpresa_ Eu tenho que ir.

_ Mas já, Hermione?_ perguntou o Sr Weasley.

_ Ah sim, eu tenho umas coisas pra fazer amanhã.

Harry abanou a cabeça negativamente. _"__Mentirosa".___Ele sabia que o que sua amiga queria era fugir dali, pra não ter que ver a felicidade dos noivos. E sabia exatamente o que Hermione estava sentindo agora, porque era assim que se sentia toda vez que via Gina e Malfoy juntos, como se uma faca muito afiada fosse enfiada em seu coração. Então Harry olhou pra Rony e o ruivo estava com uma expressão difícil de decifrar, algo entre o alívio e a dor. Naquele instante Harry soube que os sentimentos do amigo por Hermione estavam mais vivos do que nunca e que Rony travava uma luta desesperada contra seu próprio coração.

_ Fique mais um pouco, Mione_ pediu Gina.

_ Eu realmente não posso, tenho mesmo coisas a fazer amanhã.

_ Tudo bem então_ disse a Sra Weasley_ Mas amanhã venha almoçar conosco, faça um esforço.

_ Ah, eu adoraria, mas não sei se vai dar_ Hermione não tinha a menor intenção de voltar a Toca tão cedo.

_ Ok! Mas se der venha_ pediu a Sra Weasley. Confirmando com a cabeça, Hermione se despediu de todos e tentou ser o mais simpática possível com Rony e Susan, embora ela tenha achado que apertou a mão da loira um pouco forte demais.

*********

Quando Hermione finalmente estava em seu apartamento, a única coisa que teve forças pra fazer foi chorar. Jogou-se na cama de sapato e casaco e chorou. Chorou até não poder mais. Chorou até seus olhos incharem. Chorou tanto, que acabou dormindo.

*********

Exatamente a meia noite e meia, Rony e Susan aparataram no apartamento dele. Os pais de Rony insistiram muito para que dormissem na Toca_ Rony em seu antigo quarto e Susan no quarto de Gina_ mas ele não quis. Sabia que se ficasse por lá, sua mãe ia querer ter uma conversa séria sobre seu casamento_ embora ela já tivesse aceitado_ e eles iam acabar discutindo e Rony não estava com a mínima disposição para sermão. Sua cabeça estava latejando e parecia que a qualquer momento explodiria.

Sentou-se no sofá da sala, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos. Ele tinha certeza de que Susan estava falando qualquer coisa sobre o jantar, mas mesmo que se esforçasse, não conseguia prestar atenção em nada do que ela dizia. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para uma outra mulher, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e cheios. _"P__or que não paro de pensar em você?"_. Tinha jurado para si mesmo no dia em que ela o decepcionou que a esqueceria a qualquer preço. É claro que não foi fácil, pois ele a amava, mas fez todo o possível: foi embora do país com a desculpa de jogar quadribol, não que não tivesse ido realmente jogar fora, mas quadribol estava longe de ser o motivo pelo qual decidiu ir para os Estados Unidos.

Não teve uma vida fácil por lá. No começo para se sustentar trabalhava numa loja bruxa, mas ganhava muito mal. Depois com o tempo as coisas finalmente melhoraram um pouco, pois havia sido contratado por um time da segunda divisão de Nova York e finalmente, há um ano o seu time do peito, o Chudley Cannons o havia contratado e ele pôde voltar para a Inglaterra. Fora depois de uma partida em que os Cannons venceram, que conheceu Susan, no bar em que estava acontecendo a comemoração da vitória.

De repente, foi tirado de seus devaneios por um cutucão. Abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça. Susan o olhava com uma expressão séria.

_ O que foi?_ perguntou Rony.

_ Eu estou falando com você.

_ Precisa me cutucar?_ ele perguntou levemente irritado.

_ Eu não te cutucaria se você tivesse me atendido quando eu te chamei_ ela retrucou.

_ OK, desculpe!_ ele pediu_ Sobre o que estava falando mesmo? Sobre o jantar?

_ É, Rony, sobre o jantar_ ela respondeu cruzando os braços_ Eu estava dizendo que gostei muito da sua família, são ótimos_ respondeu num tom sério que não combinava com o comentário.

_ Eles também gostaram de você_ Rony respondeu vagamente e voltou a deitar a cabeça no encosto do sofá, fechando novamente os olhos. Não estava com a mínima vontade de conversar.

Sentindo-se ignorada, Susan resolveu tocar no assunto que a atormentava desde que colocara os pés na casa dos Weasley. Sabia que aquilo poderia acabar numa briga, mas mesmo assim arriscaria, não podia simplesmente fingir que era cega.

_ Rony, por que você não me falou sobre a Hermione Granger?_ perguntou fixando os olhos nele.

_ Hã? O quê?_ levantou a cabeça, desconcertado.

_ Você me falou dos seus pais, irmãos, das suas cunhadas, do namorado da sua irmã que você não gosta, e bom, o Harry eu já conhecia, mas você nunca me falou sobre a Hermione Granger_ fez uma pausa_ Por que?

_ Devo ter esquecido_ ele disse tentando parecer desinteressado.

_ Esquecido?_ ela perguntou um tanto incrédula.

_ É... Esquecido! Até porque nós nem somos mais amigos_ Rony não conseguia mais disfarçar um começo de nervosismo.

_ Se ela foi sua amiga você deveria ter me falado dela, não é?_ Susan perguntou nervosa.

_ Eu... bom, eu não sabia que ela estaria lá_ Rony parecia um pouco tenso_ Nós nos afastamos há tempos. Não achei que ela fosse estar lá._ levantou-se e foi de encontro à janela, colocou as mãos no parapeito e mirou a rua, ficando de costas para Susan.

_ Mas ela estava! E isso pareceu mexer com você...

_ O que quer dizer?_ ele perguntou sem perceber que apertava com força o parapeito da janela.

_ Que eu não sou burra_ falou com a voz começando a ficar trêmula_ Eu vi a maneira como vocês dois se olhavam, e eu tenho certeza que não fui a única que percebi... parecia até que os olhos de vocês estavam ligados por um fio. Me senti uma idiota!

_ Você tá insinuando o quê?_ ele finalmente virou-se a encarando.

_ Que vocês estiveram ligados de alguma forma_ os olhos de Susan começavam a brilhar à medida que se enchiam de lágrimas.

_ É claro que estivemos ligados, ela foi minha amiga_ ele respondeu, como se isso estivesse explicando o óbvio.

_ Eu não estou falando de amizade, Rony, eu estou falando de outra forma de ligação, que você sabe muito bem qual é_ as primeiras lágrimas começavam a cair_ Todos aqueles olhares, a maneira como vocês reagiram quando se cumprimentaram... e o simples fato de que você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse quando chegamos...

_ Eu estou com dor de cabeça por isso que não prestei atenção_ ele disse sério.

_ E por que será que você está com dor de cabeça? Será que é por que você a reencontrou?_ Susan estava começando a gritar, enquanto ficava mais nervosa.

_ Ah tá bom, já chega!_ Rony perdera a paciência e foi se dirigindo para o quarto_ Eu simplesmente não acredito que no dia em que acabamos de ficar oficialmente noivos você está brigando comigo por causa de uma besteira.

_ Você sabe que não é besteira_ ela afirmou seguindo-o_ Rony, eu percebo as coisas... eu não imaginei nada!

_ Você tem idéia do quanto está sendo ridícula?_ ele perguntou enquanto tirava os sapatos e a blusa a jogando em cima da cama_ No dia em que anunciamos nosso noivado pra minha família... olha, Hermione e eu não temos nada haver OK? Nós nem sequer somos mais amigos...

_ E por que não são mais amigos?_ ela perguntou direta, encostada na porta do quarto e ainda de braços cruzados.

Rony apenas a encarou tentando pensar no que responder. _"__Como eu poderia dizer que Hermione e eu não somos mais amigos porque ela me rejeitou? Me deu esperanças, mas me_ _rejeitou."_ Deu um suspiro.

_ Apenas não somos mais amigos_ ele disse sem querer responder, enquanto pegava um travesseiro e um lençol_ Acho melhor eu dormir na sala hoje, porque eu não quero continuar essa discussão e você ainda não me viu realmente bravo_ e foi caminhando até a porta.

_ Rony_ ele parou na porta ao lado de Susan, mas sem olhar pra ela_ Apenas me responde uma coisa... quando nos conhecemos, você disse que não queria nada sério com ninguém porque uma mulher havia magoado você... foi ela? Foi a Hermione Granger que magoou você?_ ela perguntou já imaginando qual seria a resposta. As lágrimas ainda caindo de seus olhos.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante. Sabia que tudo que Susan tinha dito era verdade, ele realmente estava perturbado com o fato de ter reencontrado Hermione, mas nunca poderia dizer isso a ela. Ele não queria magoá-la, mas achava que ela merecia ao menos uma resposta sincera e então decidiu dizer a verdade.

_ Foi_ respondeu apenas, e saiu do quarto. Susan caminhou até a cama e sentou-se chorando.

*********

**N/A: Marcio, que bom que está gostando e que bom que embora você não tenha costume de comentar em fics, esteja comentando na minha (*-*). E a fic até que é longa sim. Paty, você não gostou da Susan? Olha, lá no site onde eu tinha postado a fic (um site que nem existe mais), ninguém que comentava a fic gostava dela também. rs**

**Giseleeee****, amiga sabia que você não ia esquecer de marcar presença aqui. Mas assim você me deixa sem graça (rs), tô feliz que você goste tanto da fic assim, significa muito pra mim. Também te amo muitão.**

**Até a próxima, povo. ^^**

**Bjks!!!**


	6. Reconciliação

**6. Reconciliação**

Hermione acordou com a cabeça explodindo de dor e os olhos inchados. Não que tivesse dormido demais, ela apenas chorou demais. Tonta de sono tentou se lembrar o porque das lágrimas. Então como um turbilhão, às lembranças do jantar da noite anterior vieram a sua mente e ela teve vontade de se desmanchar de novo, mas foi forte. "_Não Hermione Granger, você não vai chorar. Não pode chorar. Porque não há nada que você possa fazer agora.__" _Resolveu que deveria levantar. Um banho era do que precisava. Na verdade precisava de um certo ruivo, mas já que não podia tê-lo... um banho seria perfeito.

*******************

O café da manhã no apartamento de Rony, começou constrangedoramente silencioso. Ele havia acordado muito cedo, na verdade praticamente não havia dormido. O sofá não havia ajudado muito. Aquilo só servia mesmo pra sentar, dormir seria um atentado as costas. Mas mesmo assim, ele arriscou. Apesar de ter madrugado, só se levantou as dez.

Ele e Susan mal trocaram um _"__Bom dia"_, quando se encontraram na sala. Ele simplesmente não tinha nada a dizer, estava um pouco culpado e aborrecido pra falar qualquer coisa que fosse. Ela estava arrependida e se sentindo extremamente ridícula._ "__Como eu pude dar_ _um chilique daqueles?"_ se perguntava. Estava apavorada, imaginando o quanto Rony estaria decepcionado com seu ciúme, que ela sabia não ser em vão. Mas não queria correr o risco de que isso de alguma forma pudesse atrapalhar os planos de futuro dos dois. Resolveu que aquele silêncio não poderia _tomar_ café com eles.

_ Então, como dormiu?_ ela perguntou displicentemente esboçando um meio sorriso.

Ele obviamente não esperava por aquilo. O que passava por sua cabeça é que ela só falaria com ele de novo no dia do casamento.

_ Bem! O sofá não é lá grande coisa, mas deu pra dormir bem sim_ mentiu, enquanto mordia uma torrada.

_ Que bom, porque eu fiquei preocupada_ ela o encarava.

_ Não. É sério, eu dormi bem.

Um silêncio se fez por um breve instante, mas Susan não estava mesmo disposta a deixar que ele ficasse.

_ Nós vamos ao almoço na casa dos seus pais hoje?_ ela perguntou puxando assunto.

_ Ah, acho melhor não! Não tô com muita vontade..._ ele agora passava geléia na segunda torrada.

_ É uma pena, eu gostaria de ir_ ela disse encarando seu café.

_ Então se você quiser, nós vamos_ deu uma mordida. Aquela conversa estava formal demais.

_ Sim... É que eu acho que seria uma boa oportunidade pra que sua família e eu nos conheçamos melhor...

_ É, você está certa_ ele falou de boca cheia_ Nós vamos então.

Ela sorriu. Rony sorriu de volta. Mas ainda estavam visivelmente constrangidos, como se fossem duas pessoas estranhas tomando café juntas. Aquilo não estava certo. Dividiam a cama já fazia cinco meses e iriam se casar daqui a três e tudo que nunca houve entre eles foi constrangimento. Até agora. Susan mais uma vez sentiu que teria que dar um jeito naquilo.

_ Rony_ começou respirando fundo_ Eu sei que deve estar chateado comigo por causa do que houve ontem... olha, eu estou tão envergonhada. Eu realmente sinto muito. E eu não quero pensar que a minha estupidez possa mudar as coisas entre nós...

Susan olhava para o chão e tinha os olhos lacrimejantes. Rony a encarava em silêncio. Aquilo era outra coisa que não esperava. Susan estava pedindo desculpas, sendo que o erro havia sido dele. Ele não falara de Hermione pra ela. Ele que não tirou os olhos de outra no seu jantar de noivado. Ele deveria pedir desculpas, não ela.

_ Não me peça desculpas_ ele disse contornando a mesa e sentando-se ao lado dela_ Eu devia ter te falado sobre Hermione e sobre o que ela representou pra mim...

_ Devia!_ ela afirmou_ Mas ela é passado, não é?_ perguntou receosa.

_ É_ Rony confirmou, embora não estivesse mais tão certo disso_ Me desculpe por ontem... É que vê-la me deixou surpreso_ ele queria acreditar que era só surpresa_ Eu não queria que você se sentisse insegura, nem desconfiada, porque simplesmente Hermione e eu não temos mesmo nada haver. Sim, um dia eu achei que nós tivéssemos, mas eu me enganei_ ele completou segurando as mãos de Susan entre as suas.

_ Então, você não sente mais nada por ela?_ ela perguntou encarando-o suplicante por uma resposta negativa.

Rony silenciou por um momento. "_Eu ainda sinto alguma coisa por Hermione?"_ Se sentia ou não, não queria saber. Pois se amaldiçoaria se descobrisse que ainda amava a pessoa que mais o magoou na vida. Achou que deveria negar. Susan não merecia ouvir um _"__não sei"._

_ Não_ ele foi forte em sua resposta.

Ela não disse nada, apenas o beijou chorosa e depois o abraçou. Não queria largá-lo nunca mais. Pois pela primeira vez teve medo de que se o soltasse, ele se fosse.

_ Então, agora está tudo bem? Não estamos mais brigados?_ ela perguntou tomando coragem e soltando-o. Permaneceu apenas com as mãos em seus ombros.

_ Não. Não estamos_ ele sorriu de volta e depois olhou para o relógio na parede_ São quase onze horas...

_ E daí? O que importa que horas são agora?_ ela perguntou enxugando o rosto com as costas das mãos.

_ É que não temos muito tempo antes de irmos pra casa dos meus pais_ ele respondeu ainda olhando o relógio.

_ Tempo? Tempo pra...

Mas antes que ela pudesse completar a pergunta, ele a carregou como uma noiva e a levou em direção ao quarto.

_ O que está fazendo?_ Susan perguntou sorrindo.

_ Algo que devíamos ter feito ontem, mas que não deu, porque eu dormi na sala e estávamos brigados_ Rony deu um sorriso malicioso, enquanto entravam no quarto. Susan apenas sorriu de felicidade.

*******************

**N/A: Esse capítulo é curto, e é mais pra "encher linguinça". rs**

**Thaty****, sabe que pra mim a Susan também é indiferente? Apesar de ter criado a personagem, eu não gosto nem desgosto dela.** **Obrigada por comentar a fic.**

**E eu queria dizer que independente da fic ter muitos comentários ou não, ela será publicada inteira, mesmo que mais ninguém leia e comente. Afinal, eu não passei quase um ano escrevendo ela, pra deixá-la apenas numa pasta no meu computador. ^^**

**Bjks a todos!**


	7. A Pedrada

**7. A Pedrada**

Hermione havia decidido que já que não tinha nada pra fazer no domingo, passaria o dia relendo seus antigos livros de Hogwarts. Mentiu para os Weasley, que estava muito ocupada, mas na verdade seu dia seria livre, o que não queria era encontrar Rony.

Estava completamente distraída, sentada no sofá, totalmente desarrumada, lendo outra vez "_Hogwarts, __U__ma História"_, quando ouviu um _clac _a seu lado e se assustou, deixando o livro cair no chão. Harry havia acabado de aparatar em sua sala.

_ Harry?

_ Oi!_ ele deu um sorriso_ Ainda não tá pronta?_ perguntou displicentemente.

_ Pronta pra quê?_ ela perguntou confusa.

_ Pro almoço n'A Toca, ué_ respondeu ainda sorrindo.

_ Harry, eu não vou_ Hermione deu um suspiro_ Eu achei que tivesse dito isso ontem.

_ Na verdade, você disse que se arranjasse um tempo, você iria_ ele disse enquanto tentava ver a capa do livro que ela lia_ E pelo que eu posso ver, você não tá fazendo nada de útil.

_ Eu estou lendo...

_ _"__Hogwarts, Uma História__"_ pela bilionésima vez_ ele completou_ Acha que ler um livro que você sabe de cor e salteado, é estar ocupada? Eu acho que é perda de tempo.

_ Eu gosto desse livro_ ela tentou se defender.

_ Deve ser a única pessoa no mundo então.

_ Harry, seu senso de humor está começando a ficar parecido com o do Rony...

_"Rony. Por que eu tive que mencioná-lo?"_ ela pensou quando sentiu seu coração disparar apenas em tocar no nome dele. Então lembrou que Harry sabia, antes de todos, que Rony estava noivo, e não lhe contou nada. Se sentiu um pouco traída.

_ Eu tô aqui lembrando_ ela o encarou_ Que você já sabia que o Rony estava noivo...

_ É, eu sabia_ ele disse sentando-se na poltrona de frente pra Hermione.

_ E por que você não me contou?_ ela aumentou o tom de voz.

_ Porque não era pra contar pra ninguém. Rony queria fazer uma surpresa_ ele continuou com simplicidade.

_ Ele conseguiu então... Harry, eu achei que você fosse meu amigo...

_ E eu sou, mas não podia contar. Você não ia gostar que eu contasse algum segredo seu pro Rony, não é? Então...

Ela fez silêncio. Realmente não podia ter raiva de Harry só porque ele foi leal ao melhor amigo. Não pôde deixar de se sentir infantil.

_ Tudo bem, eu entendo_ ela abaixou a cabeça.

_ E então? Vai se aprontar ou vai de assim mesmo?_ ele perguntou, rindo da roupa que ela usava; uma camiseta manchada e uma calça que ela geralmente usava pra dormir.

_ Eu já disse que eu não vou.

_ Você realmente prefere ficar aqui trancada, lendo esse livro chato que você já leu inúmeras vezes a ir passar um almoço e uma tarde agradável com seus amigos n'A Toca?_ perguntou Harry tentando parecer indignado.

_ Não é isso... é só que _ele _vai estar lá... com _ela__ ela disse olhando pro nada.

_ Provavelmente. Mas e daí? Ah sim, você não quer vê-lo, não quer sofrer_ ele falou como se não tivesse importância_ Se te incomoda tanto à presença do Rony, talvez seja melhor mesmo você não ir_ disse e levantou-se.

_ Achei que tivesse vindo aqui pra me convencer a ir_ ela disse surpresa com a mudança repentina de Harry.

_ Eu vim, mas se você prefere fugir e se depreciar, eu não posso fazer nada por você... é melhor eu ir indo então. Quero chegar antes que o Rony acabe com toda comida... só lembre que enquanto você fica aqui se lamuriando, ele provavelmente vai se divertir com a noiva dele_ ele se preparou pra aparatar_ Então, tchau, Hermione.

_ Não, Harry, espera_ ela levantou subitamente.

_ O que foi?

_ Se o que você queria com toda essa conversa era me convencer a ir, então você venceu. Eu vou_ ela deu outro suspiro_ Só espera eu tomar um banho e me trocar.

_ Ok_ ele respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso. "_Como foi fácil convencê-la. Vou usar um papo tipo esse sempre que for preciso."_

*******************

Meia hora depois, os dois estavam desaparatando pra Toca. Quando aparataram no jardim, todos os Weasley já estavam por lá, inclusive Rony acompanhado de Susan. Os irmãos Weasley estavam sentados em volta de uma mesa posta na grama, tirando os três mais

velhos que não estavam por lá. Pareciam estar numa conversa animada, quando se deram conta da presença deles.

_ Mione_ exclamou Gina, abraçando a amiga_ Achei que não fosse vir.

_ Ah, eu arranjei uma brecha_ ela respondeu olhando para Harry que tinha cara de riso.

_ A gente não se atrasou, não é?_ Harry perguntou se dirigindo a Rony que olhava pra Hermione como se estivesse se deparando com uma assombração. _"__Ela de novo por aqui? Mas que saco! Assim eu não vou conseguir fingir que a esqueci."_

_ Não_ foi Gina que respondeu_ Mamãe ainda nem acabou de preparar tudo. A propósito, vamos almoçar aqui fora.

Harry apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça. Tentava o máximo possível não dar atenção a Gina, mesmo que ela sempre que surgia uma oportunidade tentasse se reaproximar. Ele preferia fingir que ela não fazia isso. _"__Eu hein. Se eu quisesse falar com ela, eu falava_" Harry pensou.

Rony e Susan que até aquele instante não haviam dito nada, cumprimentaram Harry e Hermione, embora tenham sido bem mais calorosos com Harry do que com ela. Susan apenas disse um _"__oi"_ seco, enquanto Rony preferiu o "_como __vai"_ formal, o que deixou Hermione extremamente desapontada e pensando que se ele a chutasse ou a expulsasse, doeria menos.

_ Onde estão seus pais?_ ela perguntou a Rony tentando quebrar o gelo.

_ Lá dentro_ ele respondeu secamente. _"__Não converse comigo, Hermione. Facilite as coisas__"_

_ Ah_ ela exclamou. _"__Não me trate assim. Não vê que está me magoando?"_

**_ **Mamãe está escrevendo uma carta pra Gui, pra convencê-lo a vir e papai está tentando convencê-la a não insultar muito a Fleur_ Gina respondeu_ Parece que _Fleuma_ está tendo umas de suas crises de frescura.

_ Sempre ela_ disse Hermione rindo.

_ Parem de implicar com ela_ disse Fred.

_ Não temos culpa se ela é uma insuportável, irmãozinho_ respondeu Gina.

_ Ela é insuportavelmente linda_ exclamou Jorge com ar sonhador.

Gina bufou e já ia insultar o irmão, quando o barulho de um _clac_ fez com que todos olhassem para frente da porta da casa. Draco Malfoy havia acabado de aparatar por ali, para desgosto da maioria presente. Gina logo correu e o abraçou.

_ Eu não achei que você viesse_ ela disse ainda abraçada a ele_ Você não pareceu muito animado quando eu te chamei.

_ Mudei de idéia_ ele respondeu, olhando com uma careta pra mesa em que todos estavam sentados _ Não tinha nenhum lugar melhor pra ir mesmo_ Gina o beliscou e o puxou pelo braço para que ele pudesse se juntar aos outros, enquanto Rony fez uma expressão de nojo e Harry de desprezo.

_ Oi, Malfoy_ disse Fred o olhando com indiferença_ O que você tá fazendo aqui?

_ Minha _namorada__ e enfatizou a palavra _namorada_ dando uma olhadela desdenhosa em direção a Harry_ Me convidou e eu fiz o _favor_ de vir_ ele olhou para todos e parou o olhar em Rony_ Weasley, você ainda tá vivo_ exclamou sarcástico_ Nunca mais tinha ouvido falar de você.

_ Então você não lê jornal, Malfoy_ Hermione disse o encarando_ O Rony é sempre elogiado no Profeta Diário por causa do seu desempenho no Chudley Cannons.

Rony ficou surpreso. _"__Então Hermione lê as notícias que saem a meu respeito no_ _Profeta?"_ Ele não deixou de se sentir feliz. Teve vontade de sorrir pra ela, mas se controlou. Susan por outro lado não parecia nem um pouco contente.

_ Granger, intrometida como sempre_ Malfoy disse a encarando. _"__Sangue-ruim dos infernos"_ pensou.

_ Draco_ disse Gina apertando o braço do namorado_ O que nós combinamos? Que se você viesse, tentaria ser agradável.

_ Mas eu sou agradável_ ele respondeu com falsa inocência.

_ Você é realmente agradabilíssimo, Malfoy, tão agradável quanto um dementador_ disse Rony com um sorriso irônico.

_ Muito engraçado, Weasley, estou morrendo de rir.

_ Ok_ exclamou Gina tentando evitar uma possível discussão_ Draco, você ainda não soube da boa nova, não é? O Rony vai casar...

_ Casar?_ Malfoy pareceu surpreso_ Quem é a louca fugida do Hospício que vai cometer um crime desses?_ Rony e Susan abriram a boca pra protestar, mas Draco se voltou para Hermione com um sorriso sarcástico_ Eu sempre soube, Granger, que você tinha uma queda pelo Weasley, mas eu não imaginei que o seu problema mental fosse tão sério a ponto de você querer se casar com ele, se bem que pra você, tá até bom demais...

Teria sido um comentário engraçado, se Rony, Hermione e Susan não tivessem ficado extremamente constrangidos. Gina voltou a beliscar Malfoy, que respondeu com um _"__Ai!"_ e um olhar de fúria.

_ Draco, não é com a Hermione que o Rony vai casar_ Gina disse com um sorriso amarelo_ É com a Susan_ e indicou Susan com a cabeça.

_ Ah!_ fez Malfoy sem parecer nem um pouco envergonhado e estendeu a mão pra uma Susan muita corada_ Meus pêsames então...

_ Você não tem amor a sua vida, Malfoy?_ Rony rosnou, enquanto se levantava.

_ Tudo bem, Rony_ disse Susan segurando o braço do noivo com força_ Não há necessidade de se estressar...

_ Você não ouviu o que ele disse?_ Rony perguntou.

_ Ouvi_ ela respondeu e se virou para Malfoy_ Mas não viemos aqui pra discutir.

_ Exatamente_ disse Gina_ Susan, por que você e Rony não vão pegar cerveja amanteigada?_ e piscou pra Susan.

_ Claro_ Susan respondeu e foi em direção a porta da frente puxando Rony pelo braço.

_ Será que você não pode tentar ser simpático?_ Gina perguntou a Draco assim que Susan e Rony entraram na Toca.

_ Posso tentar sim_ ele respondeu displicentemente. _"__Mas não quer dizer que eu vá_ _conseguir."___Riu por dentro.

_ Ótimo_ ela disse_ Vou lá dentro avisar mamãe que você chegou_ ela se afastou_ Comporte-se_ entrou em casa.

Malfoy rolou os olhos ao perceber que estava sendo encarado com repugnância pelos ainda presentes no jardim. _"__Será que eu tô de verde pra essa ralé ficar me olhando ou será que estão invejando a minha beleza?__" _Então olhou para Harry e deu um sorriso de deboche.

_ Do que você está rindo?_ Harry perguntou muito sério.

_ De você, Potter_ ele respondeu como se isso fosse óbvio_ É que você sempre me faz rir.

_ E você nos faz vomitar_ respondeu Jorge.

_ Ah, mas que original,Weasley, aposto que ficou dias pensando nessa resposta_ Malfoy disse desdenhoso.

_ Pra que você veio hein, Malfoy?_ Harry perguntou sem paciência_ Sabe que não é bem-vindo aqui...

_ Parem com isso_ pediu Hermione_ Não há motivo pra isso...

_ Ah Granger, só estamos tendo uma conversinha amigável_ respondeu Draco com simplicidade_ Você sabe, relembrando os velhos tempos. Pode participar se quiser.

Hermione o lançou um olhar de desprezo, ao mesmo tempo em que Rony e Susan chegavam levitando cervejas amanteigadas para todos (menos pra Malfoy).

_ Até que em fim, Rony_ disse Jorge_ Você foi buscar essa cerveja aonde?

_ Não reclama, eu nem demorei_ Rony respondeu rispidamente_ e ao menos eu trouxe pra você.

_ Não faz mais que sua obrigação em servir seus irmãos mais velhos_ Fred observou.

_ Ah, cala a boca.

_ Onde está a minha?_ Malfoy perguntou.

_ A sua,o quê?_ Rony se fez de desentendido.

_ Minha cerveja, Weasley... ou você se esqueceu que eu estava aqui?

_ Pra falar a verdade, esqueci sim_ respondeu Rony calmamente.

Todos ficaram apreensivos, embora Harry desejasse internamente que Malfoy fizesse alguma coisa idiota, como dar um chilique ou tentar agredir Rony, assim ele poderia lançar algum feitiço em Draco, coisa que desejava fazer a muito tempo. Mas para surpresa de todos, Draco apenas sorriu e não se alterou.

_ Não tem problema_ ele disse com sua voz arrastada_ _Minha namorada_ trás pra mim.

O sangue de Harry ferveu, mas sabia que devia se controlar. Malfoy apenas continuou com o sorriso no rosto. _"__Como é bom pisar nesse cabeça-rachada idiota."_

Alheia a tudo, Hermione não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de Rony. A única coisa que os separava era Harry que estava sentado no meio dos dois. Embora ela lutasse contra o desejo de observá-lo, não conseguia deixar de virar a cabeça de cinco em cinco segundos para olhá-lo.

Rony por sua vez estava ciente de que Hermione o observava. Tudo que mais queria era retribuir o olhar, mas achou que seria um desrespeito muito grande a Susan que estava bem ao seu lado. Ele sabia que não podia pensar em Hermione, que não devia e principalmente que não queria, mas esse sentimento era muito mais forte que ele. Não conseguia controlá-lo. E também não conseguia evitar senti-lo. Se amaldiçoou mais uma vez.

Odiava o fato de não conseguir tirá-la da cabeça. Tudo por causa daquele maldito jantar da noite anterior. Se ela não tivesse tido a _brilhante_ idéia de aparecer, ele provavelmente ignoraria a existência dela, como estava fazendo havia quatro anos. Agora ela estava ali impondo a sua presença, e ele era obrigado a fingir que não fazia diferença alguma tê-la reencontrado. Interrompendo os pensamentos de Rony, Gina apareceu com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada na mão e deu a Malfoy, depois lançou um olhar de reprovação a Rony.

_ Então Granger, o que você faz da vida?_ Malfoy perguntou fingindo interesse.

_ Eu trabalho no Ministério. _Controle das Criaturas Mágicas__ ela respondeu séria.

_ Nossa, que _interessante__ disse Malfoy com desdém.

_ Mas e você, o que faz?_ Hermione rebateu.

_ Eu? Nada_ ele respondeu com simplicidade_ Vivo de pensão.

_ Quem te paga pensão?_ Rony atento a conversa, perguntou.

_ Minha mãe_ Draco respondeu dando um gole em sua cerveja.

_ Como a sua mãe? Ela não tinha te deserdado?_ Hermione perguntou.

_ Pelo jeito a Gina não contou a vocês_ ele olhou pra namorada que corou_ Sim, minha mãe me deserdou. Mas há pouco tempo, eu entrei com uma ação no Ministério pra reclamar os meus direitos, sabe, aleguei perdas e danos_ ele sorriu cinicamente_ Então, minha mãe foi, e é obrigada a me pagar uma pensão todo mês, é isso.

_ Eu não acredito que você colocou sua mãe na justiça_ Hermione comentou pasma.

_ Por que não, Hermione?_ Harry interveio_ É o Malfoy. Não podemos esperar nada de bom dele...

_ A conversa ainda não chegou na área dos deformados por cicatrizes, Potter_ Draco disse com ironia_ Quando chegar, você vai saber.

_ Draco, eu já te pedi..._ disse Gina que começava a se irritar.

_ Tá bom, tá bom_ ele interrompeu Gina_ Só queria descontrair o ambiente um pouco.

Hermione deu uma risadinha sarcástica. Malfoy se voltou pra ela sério.

_ Falei alguma coisa engraçada, Granger?_ perguntou.

_ Você, descontrair o ambiente?_ ela riu outra vez_ Quem descontrai o ambiente são Fred e Jorge. Você, ao contrário, deixa tudo mais pesado.

_ Em que mundo nós estamos? Uma s_angue-ruim_ tentando me rebaixar_ Malfoy falou sem pensar. Nem teve tempo de se arrepender do que tinha dito, porque um segundo depois de fechar a boca, Harry, Rony, Fred e Jorge estavam com as varinhas apontadas pra ele. Rony tinha uma expressão de que lhe lançaria uma Maldição Imperdoável a qualquer momento. _"__Ok. Eu não devia ter falado isso. Ferrou__."_

_ O que você disse, Malfoy?_ Rony perguntou. Fúria brilhando em seus olhos.

_ Gente, deixa pra lá_ Hermione pediu_ Não vale a pena.

Mas eles não pareciam estar ouvindo Hermione, pois nenhum sequer mexeu o braço. Gina parecia desesperada, enquanto Malfoy não sabia se corria ou se escondia atrás da namorada.

_ Eu perguntei o que você disse?_ Rony aumentou o tom de voz.

_ _Nada_, Weasley_ Draco tentou mostrar coragem.

Então se ouviu passos de gente correndo. O Sr a Sra Weasley vinham desabalados de dentro d'A Toca.

_ Abaixem as varinhas agora_ a Sra Weasley ordenou, mas ninguém se mexeu.

_ Ele chamou Hermione de sangue-ruim_ disse Fred.

_ O quê?_ o Sr Weasley exclamou indignado_ Draco, achamos que tivesse mudado...

_ Papai, ele não fez por mal_ Gina tentou defender o namorado.

_ Como não fez por mal? E desde quando esse verme faz alguma coisa que não seja por mal?_ Harry afirmou.

_ Certo, abaixem as varinhas_ exigiu a Sra Weasley_ Eu vou ter uma _conversinha_ com Draco. Vamos, abaixem as varinhas...

Fred e Jorge abaixaram os braços lentamente, mas Harry e Rony continuavam imóveis.

_ Vocês dois também_ ela disse_ Andem. Eu estou mandando.

Harry obedeceu e muito contrariado, também abaixou o braço.

_ Rony, por favor obedeça a sua mãe_ Susan pediu com a voz embargada. Ele não se mexeu, ainda encarava o loiro com fúria. Hermione não sabia se reprovava a atitude de Rony ou se pulava de alegria. Ele a estava defendendo como na época de escola, quando ainda eram amigos, quando ele ainda a amava.

_ Ronald Weasley, eu estou avisando se você usar essa varinha, vai se arrepender_ exclamou a mãe furiosa_ Abaixe a varinha agora, você está proibido de usá-la entendeu?

Rony encarou sua mãe e lentamente abaixou o braço, para alívio de Gina e Draco _"__Ufa,_ _escapei por pouco"_, e desgosto de Harry que torcia para que o amigo azarasse Malfoy _"__Não seja idiota. Lance um furnunculos nesse otário."_ Mas Rony já havia abaixado a varinha, embora continuasse extremamente sério.

_ Ótimo_ exclamou a Sra Weasley_ Agora _você,_ Draco, venha comigo_ ela foi saindo, seguida por um Malfoy contrariado, mas sentindo-se vitorioso.

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Rony abaixou, pegou uma pedra, chamou Malfoy e quando este se virou, o ruivo atirou a pedra com toda a força que conseguiu acumular. A pedrada acertou em cheio a testa de Draco que urrou de dor na mesma hora. Harry, Fred e Jorge caíram na gargalhada, enquanto Hermione e Susan pareciam sem ação.

_ IDIOTA_ berrou Gina para o irmão, enquanto tentava acudir Malfoy.

_ Rony, o que você fez?_ perguntou o Sr Weasley atônito.

_ Ronald Weasley, como pôde?_ perguntou a mãe furiosa, tentando controlar Malfoy que não parava de berrar.

_ Bom, a senhora disse que eu não podia usar a varinha, então achei que uma pedra viria bem a calhar_ Rony respondeu com naturalidade.

_ Eu devia ter pensado nisso_ disse Harry que se contorcia de tanto rir junto com Fred e Jorge.

Susan parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento, mas ninguém pareceu perceber. E Hermione havia decidido que devia sim, pular de alegria, embora não o tenha feito. Preferiu sorrir para Rony, que a olhou e retribuiu o sorriso. Ficaram assim alguns instantes até a Sra Weasley continuar a berrar com o filho.

_ Rony, seu idiota_ ela disse.

_ Idiota é pouco_ Gina gritou_ Você é um trasgo, Rony.

_ Eu vou ficar com a testa deformada, igual ao Potter_ Malfoy choramingou com a mão na testa.

_ Não seja bobo_ disse a Sra Weasley_ O máximo que vai acontecer é você ficar com um galo.

_ Vamos lá pra dentro, Draco_ pediu Gina, lançando a Rony um olhar mortal_ Você é um grande idiota, eu odeio você.

_ Eu também odeio você_ Rony afirmou entre dentes_ Porque você não tem orgulho, nem vergonha na cara, sua...

_ Não se atreva_ berrou a mãe_ Se você ofender sua irmã...

_ Ninguém vai fazer nada_ Rony afirmou furioso_ Eu já sou grandinho demais pra ficar ouvindo sermão.

_ Enquanto você estiver nessa casa_ berrou a Sra Weasley com o dedo indicador em riste_ você vai ouvir o que eu tiver pra dizer...

_ O problema é esse? Eu estar aqui? Não seja por isso_ Rony então pegou Susan pela mão e saiu puxando-a_Vamos.

Os dois se dirigiram até o meio do jardim.

_ Rony, não se atreva a desaparatar_ a mãe exigiu.

Tarde demais. Os dois desaparataram.

*******************

**N/A: Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem desse, porque é um dos meus preferidos. **

**Thayna (é Thayná ou Thayna sem acento? Fiquei na dúvida. Hehe!), obrigada pelo email, estou realmente feliz que esteja gostando da fic. E espero que sua ansiedade se amenize com o capítulo 7. Ah, eu também amo esse shipper de paixão. E respondi seu email, ok?**

**Bjks, até a próxima!**


	8. Aceitação

**8. Aceitação**

Susan se deixou desabar no sofá da sala do apartamento de Rony, completamente decepcionada e magoada. Enterrou o rosto nas mãos, chorando baixinho. Rony que estava furioso andando de um lado para o outro, não percebeu que sua noiva se derramava em lágrimas bem a sua frente.

_ Eu não acredito, eu simplesmente não acredito que minha mãe tenha me repreendido por defender Hermione_ ele disse e Susan fungou_ Aquele idiota xingou ela... eu devia era ter quebrado a cara dele.

Rony se surpreendeu quando ouviu um soluço alto.

_ Por que você tá chorando?_ perguntou sem entender, virando-se para Susan.

_ Eu achei que estivesse óbvio_ ela disse o encarando com o rosto varrido de lágrimas.

_ Bom, se eu tô perguntando é porque não está óbvio_ ele respondeu irritado_ O que foi?

_ Hoje foi o dia mais humilhante da minha vida...

_ Eu perdi alguma coisa? O que o seu dia teve de humilhante?

_ Rony, pelo amor de Deus_ Susan exclamou exasperada_ Eu estou falando _dela_... estou falando de você ter tacado uma pedra naquele Malfoy pra _defendê-la_...

_ Ele a chamou de sangue-ruim_ disse Rony abaixando o tom de voz.

_ Eu ouvi, eu não sou surda...

_ Então por que você tá agindo como se quem tivesse sido repugnante, tenha sido eu?

_ Porque eu vi a maneira como você ficou_ ela respondeu enquanto soluçava_ O Harry não ficou assim, nem os gêmeos... mas você agiu como se a ofensa tivesse sido feita a você.

_ Você acha que eu agi mal então? Acha que eu agi mal, por ter defendido alguém que foi xingado?_ Rony parecia simplesmente perplexo.

_ Você não defendeu qualquer pessoa, Rony, você defendeu _ela,_ que você amou... que você talvez ainda ame_ a voz de Susan enfraqueceu.

_ Ah não! Essa história de novo não_ ele exclamou passando a mão no cabelo_ Você tirou o final de semana pra me enlouquecer com isso, foi? Porque se é isso, meus parabéns, você conseguiu.

Ela não respondeu. Continuou chorando enterrada no sofá. _"__Por que ele está fazendo_ _isso comigo? Por quê?"_ Ela se perguntou. _"__Eu na mereço isso, não mereço"._ As lágrimas caíam descontroladamente. A menos de dois dias estavam tão bem, como sempre estiveram, mas agora _existia_ Hermione Granger entre eles... talvez sempre tivesse _existido_.

Aquilo estava deixando Rony louco. Ele sabia que talvez tivesse defendido Hermione com fervor demais, mas simplesmente não poderia ignorar que alguém a havia ofendido. Sentiu uma estranha raiva de Susan por estar naquele estado que o irritava tanto. _"__Será que ela tá ficando louca? Só sabe chorar e me chatear__"__.___Encarou a figura desolada da noiva. Respirou fundo e sentou-se ao lado dela.

_ Susan, olha_ respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando conter sua irritação_ Você tá vendo coisas que não existem...

_ Não me venha com essa_ ela o interrompeu_ Eu não sou como aquelas idiotas que você namorou, Rony, então não me subestime.

_ Eu não acho você idiota_ ele disse com sinceridade.

_ Então pare de me tratar como uma. Não comece esse papo de que eu estou imaginando coisas, porque eu não estou_ ela disse quase gritando_ Seja sincero e admita que você ainda ama a Hermione Granger.

_ Não, eu amo _você__ ele respondeu com a voz embargada, segurando as mãos de Susan. Sua irritação não existia mais.

_ Talvez... talvez você me ame, mas não como se deve amar alguém com quem você vai casar. O amor que você sente por mim não é assim. O amor que você devia sentir por mim, você sente por ela...

_ Não_ Rony levantou-se muito nervoso_ Eu... eu não a amo, não a amo_ dizia mais para si, do que para Susan.

_ Você acredita mesmo nisso?_ ela perguntou tristemente_ É claro que não acredita. Você sabe que eu estou certa.

Rony estava muito confuso. Por um lado sabia que gostava muito de Susan, sabia que ela era especial. Mas então pensava em Hermione e seu mundo virava de cabeça pra baixo. O sentimento que ele julgou ter morrido, parecia ter voltado mais forte do que um dia já fora, e isso o estava devastando. Tinha muita mágoa de Hermione e desejou odiá-la, mas simplesmente não conseguiria nunca.

Sentiu uma ardência nos olhos e os fechou tentando evitar que lágrimas caíssem, mas não conseguiu. Virou de costas pra Susan. Não, não poderia permitir que Susan, sua noiva, o visse chorar por outra. Então sentiu dois braços que o envolviam por trás e pôde sentir a respiração de Susan na altura de seu ombro. Ele se virou e os dois se abraçaram forte. Mais umas lágrimas escorreram. E a culpa o invadiu. Susan o estava abraçando, mesmo depois de tudo. Como ela podia ser tão maravilhosa?

_ Me perdoa, me perdoa_ ele pediu a abraçando mais forte_ Por favor, me perdoa.

Ela não respondeu. Achou que não devia dizer nada. Não queria quebrar aquele momento, o momento em que ele a abraçava como nunca. Apesar de tudo, não conseguia sentir raiva dele. Ela o amava. Tudo que queria, que desejava era que pudessem ficar assim para sempre. Encaixou melhor a cabeça no peito dele, enquanto suas lágrimas molhavam sua bochecha. O ouviu chorar baixinho e o apertou mais contra si. Há minutos atrás havia pensado em romper o noivado e seguir com sua vida, mas agora o sentindo ali tão perto, com todo seu calor, percebeu que _infelizmente_ não poderia abrir mão dele. Nunca. Mesmo tendo a certeza de que o coração dele estava batendo tão forte por causa de outra, não desistiria dele. Em sua cabeça não haveria mulher nenhuma que a fizesse desistir.

_ Eu te amo, Rony_ disse com a voz trêmula. Rony ficou em silêncio.

***********************

**N/A: Capítulo 8. Pobre Susan, não? E pobre Rony.**

**Marii Weasley, obrigada pela review e por add minha fic e eu nos seus favoritos.^^**

**E não fica agoniada não, q eu prometo não demorar pra atualizar, ok?**

**Obrigada!**

**Bjks!!!**


	9. Lembranças

**9. Lembranças**

Hermione tirou a tarde de domingo para arrumar seu apartamento, já que depois da confusão com a _pedrada_ na casa dos Weasley, não havia mais clima para o almoço em família. Então, assim que Rony e Susan foram embora, ela e Harry decidiram que deviam ir também, Hermione porque toda a confusão tinha sido causada indiretamente por ela, e Harry porque ficou com ânsia de vômito vendo a maneira carinhosa com que Gina cuidava de Malfoy.

Tentou começar a faxina, mas estava impossível, já que não conseguia parar de pensar em Rony, na maneira como ele a defendeu e na forma como ele a olhou e sorriu pra ela. _"Talvez ele ainda sinta algo por mim"_. Sorria por dentro. Teve medo de estar enganada, mas não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontinha de esperança com a idéia de não tê-lo perdido totalmente. Acenou com a varinha para tirar o pó do tapete. _"Sim, talvez ele_ _ainda me ame e quem sabe possa me perdoar"_. Ela sentiu um frio na barriga. E se ele não a perdoasse? E se ela estivesse imaginando coisas? Não, não queria pensar nisso agora. Decidiu se concentrar na limpeza, mesmo sabendo que seria impossível.

************************

Apesar de ainda estar de tarde, Susan dormia tranquilamente. Rony, sentado ao lado dela na cama, a observava. Haviam dormido juntos depois da conversa, embora Rony achasse que não existia clima para aquilo. Estava se sentindo um lixo. Tinha feito Susan chorar de novo, tinha a magoado outra vez. E pra piorar, tinha dormido com ela, pra iludi-la mais ainda.

As coisas definitivamente não podiam continuar assim. Precisava dar um basta naquela situação, que estava começando a atormentá-lo. Começou a questionar se deveria haver casamento. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro. Precisava de um banho.

Debaixo do chuveiro, tentou pensar no que fazer. Ou terminava tudo com Susan e a deixava seguir sua vida e encontrar alguém que não tivesse sentimentos por um amor do passado, ou fingia que nada estava acontecendo e casava-se com ela como haviam planejado. Nenhuma das duas alternativas lhe pareceu melhor que a outra. _"Se eu terminar com ela, o que vou fazer da minha vida? Vou continuar pulando de mulher em mulher e voltar a ser um galinha?"_ Não, não queria isso. _"Mas se nos casarmos, vamos acabar sendo infelizes, porque eu simplesmente não consigo esquecer Hermione."_

Amaldiçoou-se. Hermione. Por que, por que não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça? Então, a pior lembrança de sua vida, uma lembrança de quatro anos atrás, lhe veio à mente.

_**Flashback**_

_Rony vinha pelos corredores do Hospital St Mungos para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Harry estava hospitalizado há duas semanas depois de uma luta de vida ou morte com Lord Voldemort, a quem derrotou, mas quase morreu também. Rony e Hermione iam visitá-lo todos os dias desde que também deixaram o hospital, recuperados de seus ferimentos, sofridos em batalha com os Comensais da Morte. Há essa hora Hermione devia estar com Harry, e Rony sabia que sua intenção ali não era apenas visitar o amigo. Precisava dizer a Hermione tudo. Precisava ser sincero com ela, dizer a ela que a amava. Não podia perder mais tempo. Não depois de uma guerra que quase os matou e quase fez com que ele perdesse a chance de se declarar. Olhou para o buquê de rosas vermelhas que tinha na mão._

__ Eu tenho certeza que ela sente o mesmo_ ele disse sorrindo e em voz alta. Uma bruxa enfermeira que estava examinando uma prancheta no corredor o olhou intrigada e ele sorriu para ela._

_Finalmente ficaria junto de seu amor._

_Parou em frente à porta do quarto 204 e com um sorriso entrou. Segurava firmemente o buquê em sua mão. Hermione estava de costas, sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Harry e eles conversavam animadamente. Harry então, olhou por cima do ombro de Hermione e sorriu._

__ Até que enfim, pensei que não fosse vir hoje_ comentou Harry sorrindo para Rony. Hermione virou-se._

__ Rony_ ela levantou e o abraçou, sem prestar atenção nas rosas_ Realmente você demorou hoje._

__ Desculpem_ Rony disse_ Como se sente hoje, Harry?_

__ Ótimo, aliás, já estou bem há dias, não sei por que ainda insistem em me manter aqui_ Harry disse com desgosto._

__ Porque você ainda está se recuperando_ afirmou Hermione sabiamente._

__ Mas eu já estou bom_ ele afirmou_ E as flores, são pra mim? Não precisava se incomodar, Rony_ disse em tom de brincadeira._

__ Não seja palhaço_ as orelhas de Rony estavam vermelhas_ Er... Mione, são pra você._

_Estendeu pra ela o buquê de flores. Estava muito nervoso. Hermione corou furiosamente._

__ Pra mim? Mas por quê? Não precisava se incomodar_ ela cheirou as flores e tinha os olhos baixos_ Obrigada, Rony._

__ De nada e, não foi incomodo._

_Harry ficou constrangido com a cena, mas não pôde deixar de se sentir satisfeito ao ver o comportamento dos amigos._

__ Hermione, será que a gente pode conversar um instante lá fora?_ Rony perguntou timidamente._

__ Claro_ ela respondeu ainda sem encará-lo_ Nós já voltamos, Harry._

__ Não precisam ter pressa_ Harry disse sorrindo._

_Os dois andaram para fora do quarto. Chegando no corredor, pararam um de frente pro outro. Encararam-se por um instante._

__ Então..._ murmurou Hermione._

__ Bom, é que... eu, bem..._ Rony não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas._

__ Pode falar, Rony_ ela sorriu ternamente, encorajando-o a continuar._

__ Hermione, o que eu tenho pra dizer não é fácil, pelo contrário_ ele começou com esforço_ Mas eu sinto que não posso esperar mais, porque todos os dias em que eu passo sem dizer a você o que eu sinto, tem se tornado uma tortura pra mim._

_Hermione ficou em silêncio, seus lábios começando a tremer como se fosse chorar._

__ Eu ensaiei esse momento tantas vezes na minha cabeça, tentei pensar em coisas bonitas e românticas pra te dizer_ ele disse vermelho feito um tomate_ E eu quero dizer essas coisas bonitas... eu tô há tanto tempo me encorajando a falar com você e eu sei que esse é o momento. Não quero que ele escape._

__ Rony, eu..._

__ Por favor, me deixe continuar, não quero perder a coragem_ ele pediu_ Como eu ia dizendo, não posso deixar esse momento escapar. Porque se não for agora, não será nunca_ ele tomou fôlego_ Desde que as coisas começaram a piorar e a guerra ficou mais sangrenta e todas aquelas pessoas começaram a morrer, eu tive um medo imenso que alguma coisa acontecesse a você, ou a mim, sem eu ter te falado sobre os meus sentimentos. E quando as coisas ficaram feias pra nós três, com Harry enfrentando Você Sabe Quem e nós, os Comensais, eu pensei: "Meu Deus, estamos prestes a morrer, e ela nunca vai saber como eu me sinto". Eu tive medo Hermione, muito medo. E é por isso que agora eu tô aqui abrindo o meu coração pra você e te dizendo o que eu deveria ter dito a anos... Eu te amo, Hermione e não posso mais fingir que quero ser apenas seu amigo. _

_Fez-se silêncio. As primeiras lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos de Hermione. Mas não eram lágrimas de felicidade. Ela abaixou a cabeça, fitando o chão. Rony começava a ficar mais nervoso. Ela iria ficar calada?_

__ Fala alguma coisa_ ele pediu ansioso._

_Ela finalmente levantou a cabeça. Seu rosto lavado de lágrimas. Então, com muito esforço falou._

__ Rony, eu... eu sinto tanto_ sua voz tremeu e ela soluçou._

__ Eu não entendi, sente o quê?_

__ Eu não... não sinto... não sinto o mesmo por você._

_Rony ficou mudo. Demorou um tempo para assimilar aquelas palavras. Teria ele ouvido bem? Ela disse que não correspondia a seus sentimentos? Uma estranha sensação de fraqueza pareceu querer tomar conta dele._

__ Como... como assim, não sente?_

__ Me desculpe_ ela disse passando uma das mãos, nos olhos_ Mas não podemos ser mais que amigos. Eu sinto muito!_

__ Você está me gozando, Hermione?_ ele perguntou rispidamente. Sua voz começando a ficar embargada._

__ Não, claro que não. Eu nunca brincaria com uma coisa dessas_ ela chorava mais forte e as pessoas no corredor começavam a olhar pra eles_ A última coisa que eu quero é magoar você, Rony... não quero que você sofra..._

_Rony passou as mãos pelos cabelos e se controlou pra não gritar na cara dela. Se sentiu dentro de um pesadelo._

__ Você acha que eu tenho cara de palhaço?_ perguntou ferozmente, embora não alterasse a voz_ Hein? Acha que eu sou idiota?_

__ Não diga isso..._

__ Eu devo ser mesmo um estúpido_ ele a interrompeu_ Porque só sendo muito estúpido pra pensar que você sentia alguma coisa por mim. Mas, me diz, por que você me iludiu, Hermione? Por que me deu esperanças?_ aumentou o tom de voz._

__ Eu..._

__ Sim, porque você me deu esperanças, não foi? Naquela droga daquele Baile... você parecia gostar de mim, e quando eu comecei a sair com a Lilá, você me atacou com aquele bando de canários assassinos e ficou sem falar comigo por meses... então, tudo aquilo foi o quê? Pra me fazer de idiota? Bom, então você conseguiu, não é? Parabéns, eu espero que tenha se divertido._

__ Por favor, Rony, não fale assim comigo_ implorou ela aos prantos._

_Ele lançou a ela um olhar de desprezo, então antes que pudesse evitar, uma lágrima rolou por sua face. Ele virou o rosto. Não podia chorar por ela, ela não merecia._

__ Rony_ ela se aproximou chorando e erguendo a mão na direção do rosto dele. Ele se afastou pra que ela não o tocasse. Hermione abaixou a mão e olhou para o buquê que segurava na outra_ Por favor, me perdoe_ ela pediu._

_Ele suspirou e limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos. Sentia-se a pessoa mais burra da face da terra. Sentiu ódio de si mesmo. Queria sumir. Queria morrer. Um silêncio doloroso tomou conta do lugar. Hermione chorava abraçada ao buquê e Rony lutava contra a vontade quase incontrolável de quebrar tudo ao seu redor. Então, ele respirou fundo mais uma vez e andou alguns passos, ultrapassando Hermione. Ela virou-se para ele. Ele parou de andar e também se virou, a encarando. Os olhos ardendo com a vontade de chorar. _

__ Diga ao Harry... que não pude ficar_ ele pediu baixinho e deu as costas recomeçando a andar._

__ Rony?_ Hermione o chamou e ele lentamente, mais uma vez se virou_ Me perdoe, por favor. Ainda podemos continuar amigos_ ela disse em tom de súplica._

__ Não, Hermione, não podemos_ ele afirmou seco_ Porque eu não quero mais sua amizade, aliás, eu não quero mais nada que venha de você... me esqueça, ok? Finja que eu nunca existi_ continuou gélido_ Porque eu farei o mesmo... Adeus, Hermione._

_Rony continuou seu caminho. Hermione ficou pra trás, parada no mesmo lugar. Antes de virar no corredor, à esquerda, Rony ainda pode ouvir ela chorar._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Rony desligou o chuveiro. Enrolou-se na toalha. Como lembrar daquilo ainda o machucava. Ele nunca poderia esquecer aquelas palavras: "_eu não sinto o mesmo por você"._

Na época estava tão certo de que Hermione também o amava, que nem passava pela sua cabeça a possibilidade de ser rejeitado. Mas ele foi. E aquilo ainda doía.

Vestiu uma calça boxer preta e saiu do banheiro. Quando entrou no quarto, surpreendeu-se ao ver a cama vazia. Susan não estava mais lá. Rony se dirigiu então a sala, e lá estava ela, sentada no sofá, com um olhar vago na direção do nada, apenas de roupão. Ficou um instante a observá-la, sem ser notado por ela. Então, de repente Susan ergueu os olhos para ele e esboçou um sorriso, pouco convincente. Rony não retribuiu. Tinha de falar com ela seriamente. _"É Rony, tá na hora"_ ele pensou. Estava decidido a resolver aquela situação de uma vez por todas.

_ Susan, precisamos conversar_ afirmou sério.

O sorriso amarelo desapareceu da face de Susan. Ela gelou e seu coração disparou. Temeu o que estaria por vir.

***********************

**N/A: Dois capítulos de uma vez. Que autora boa eu sou, não? rsrs**

**Bom, tinha que ter uma explicação pra Rony ter tanta mágoa da Hermione, e aí está. E me perdoem pela Mione está tão ausente nos últimos dois capítulos. Prometo que no próximo, ela dará mais o ar da graça. ^^**

**Bjks!**


	10. Decisões

**10. Decisões**

Susan pareceu ligeiramente desconcertada. Tudo que ela menos queria agora era conversar. Tinha medo do que essa conversa poderia representar, mesmo assim assentiu com a cabeça, pois sabia exatamente o que queria e não abriria mão disso. Rony sentou-se na mesinha em frente à poltrona que Susan ocupava. Eles se encararam por uns instantes_ ambos com os corações disparados_ então ela quebrou o silêncio.

_ Pode falar_ ela sorriu brandamente.

Ele achou que não devia fazer rodeios. Decidiu ir direto ao ponto.

_ Eu... eu estive pensando_ ele fez uma pequena pausa_ acho que devíamos... devíamos cancelar o casamento.

_ Cancelar?_ não queria ouvir aquilo, mas não se abalou.

_ É! Isso não está dando certo. Eu tenho magoado você e isso é tudo que eu menos quero...

_ Você não quer mais se casar comigo?_ ela perguntou impassível.

_ Susan, não estamos felizes_ ele segurou as mãos dela_ E você percebeu isso antes de mim. Sabe, eu tentei me enganar que... que havia esquecido Hermione, mas você está certa, a verdade é que eu não a esqueci.

Rony achou que Susan fosse cair no choro, mas ao invés disso, ela apenas fitou o chão com uma expressão que ele não conseguiu decifrar.

_ Mas você quer esquecê-la?_ ela perguntou ainda olhando o chão.

_ Quero, você sabe que sim_ ele afirmou.

_ Então, por que quer cancelar o casamento?_ perguntou voltando os olhos pra ele.

Ele com certeza não esperava por aquilo. Por que queria cancelar o casamento? Não estava óbvio? Ele amava outra, e essa outra insistia em perseguir seus pensamentos.

_ Bom, porque... porque_ ele realmente não acreditava que ela estivesse lhe perguntando aquilo_ Porque como eu disse, eu não esqueci... você sabe, não esqueci...

_ Não esqueceu Hermione_ ela completou_ Eu sei disso, eu soube no momento em que pus os pés na casa dos seus pais a primeira vez... eu soube, Rony. Mas e daí?

Isso estava começando a ficar estranho, e Rony preocupado. _"Será que Susan_ _também levou uma pedrada e eu não sei?" _Perguntou-se. Ela simplesmente não poderia estar agindo como se isso não fosse importante. _"Há algumas horas atrás ela estava chorando por eu amar outra, e agora ela simplesmente diz e daí?__"_

Susan estava muito certa de tudo que queria dizer. Nunca esteve tão certa de algo como estava disso. Sim, Rony havia dito que não esquecera sua antiga paixão. Sim, ele havia admitido isso pra ela, sua noiva. E sim, isso a machucava e ela estava sofrendo. _"Mas_ _e daí? Que se dane que ele ame outra. Eu o amo e não vou perdê-lo. Sou eu quem está com_ _ele e não ela."_ Talvez não tivesse orgulho, nem vergonha na cara. _E daí? _Ela tinha algo muito mais importante. Ela tinha Rony.

_ E daí?_ ele perguntou incrédulo.

_ É... me responde uma coisa, Rony, se nós rompermos, se cancelarmos o casamento, você vai querer ficar com a Hermione Granger?

_ Não! Claro que não!_ ele não seria humilhado de novo. Podia sim, ainda amar Hermione, mas não passava por sua cabeça, nem por um milésimo de segundo, ter um relacionamento com ela. Não com ela, que havia feito ele pensar em morrer pela primeira e única vez na vida.

_ Então, eu não vejo motivo pra terminarmos_ Susan disse muito séria.

_ Eu... desculpe, eu não estou entendendo...

_ O que eu estou querendo dizer, Rony, é que eu quero me casar com você e não me importa que você seja apaixonado por outra...

_ Susan, você está bem? Tem certeza de que está bem?_ ele continuava incrédulo.

_ Estou ótima. E tenho certeza do que quero... eu acho que depois que nos casarmos, tudo vai se resolver...

_ Eu não acredito que você ainda quer se casar comigo...

_ Sim, eu quero, como nunca quis nada na minha vida. Eu te amo, e não vou perder você... mesmo que você não me ame, Rony, eu sei que podemos ser felizes juntos. Eu tenho amor o suficiente por nós dois.

Estava realmente difícil de acreditar. Susan estava lhe dizendo que não se importava que ele amasse outra e que ainda assim queria casar com ele.

_ Não, Susan, isso não é justo com você... eu me sentiria um lixo se me casasse com você nessas circunstâncias...

_ Rony, você não vai se casar comigo me enganando, você foi sincero comigo, e sou _eu_ que estou escolhendo me casar com você mesmo assim_ ela respondeu com sinceridade.

_ Mas...

_ Isso é o que eu quero, Rony, agora eu quero saber o que você quer...

"_O que eu quero? Eu não sei o que eu quero... E depois dessa eu sei menos ainda." _Rony não conseguia entender como alguém poderia se humilhar por amor. Porque se o que Susan estava fazendo não era se humilhar, então ele não sabia o que poderia ser. Ele mesmo, nunca seria capaz de passar por cima dos seus princípios dessa maneira. Mas não pôde deixar de se sentir lisonjeado com a atitude dela. Pensou em pedir um tempo pra pensar, mas Susan que estava tão certa de tudo, não merecia que ele ficasse em dúvida, e mesmo sabendo que poderia estar fazendo a escolha mais burra, estúpida e idiota de sua vida, ele decidiu pelo que era conveniente.

_ Eu... eu quero me casar com você_ respondeu.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou.

_ Eu prometo, meu amor, eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra que você me ame, pra que as coisas sejam como antes...

_ E eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra amar você_ ele respondeu acariciando os cabelos dela. _"Mas dificilmente as coisas serão como antes."_

Susan se afastou dele, mas segurou suas mãos.

_ Acho que temos que fazer uma coisa, Rony, pra facilitar essa situação, principalmente pra você.

_ Que coisa?

_ Vamos mudar a data do casamento. Ao invés de nos casarmos daqui a três meses, vamos acelerar as coisas pra daqui a um mês...

_ _O quê?__ ele soltou as mãos dela.

_ É, um mês... quanto antes, melhor, assim você vai ter poucas oportunidades pra ver a Hermione Granger antes de nos casarmos_ Susan falava decidida.

_ Mas eu não pretendo reencontrar Hermione, se nos encontramos nos últimos dois dias foi por acaso e você sabe...

_ Eu sei, meu amor_ ela voltou a segurar as mãos dele_ Mas se esperarmos três meses, e vocês continuarem se encontrando _por acaso_, eu tenho medo que você desista.

_ Eu _não vou_ desistir..._ ele estava exasperado.

_ Mesmo assim, Rony, eu não quero arriscar... Vamos nos casar daqui a um mês e evitar desentendimentos, porque aí já seremos marido e mulher. Vai ser mais fácil levar as coisas, se já estivermos casados.

Rony a olhou um pouco incrédulo e pasmo. _"Levar as coisas? Por acaso ela acha que casamento é algo que se empurra com a barriga?"_

Um mês parecia pouco demais. Parecia não, _era _pouco demais. Ainda não haviam organizado nada, sem contar que sua mãe provavelmente teria um trecoquando soubesse da _boa nova_. Primeiro ele pensou em dizer _não, não e não,_ pra essa idéia que pra ele era descabida. Mas depois pensou que talvez fosse melhor mesmo adiantar o casamento. Teria menos tempo pra _esbarrar_ em Hermione, menos tempo pra pensar nela.

_ E então?_ Susan perguntou.

_ Ainda não organizamos nada... os preparativos...

_ Somos bruxos, Rony, ou será que você se esqueceu?_ ela disse sorrindo_ Nada que uma ajuda de nossas varinhas não possa resolver. Além do mais eu quero uma coisa bem simples, só pra família e amigos...

_ Bom, se é assim então..._ ele disse ainda atordoado.

Ele mal acabou de falar, e ela pulou em cima dele, o abraçando e o beijando.

************************

A campainha do apartamento de Hermione tocou. Ela estranhou, pois só seu pais tocavam a campainha quando iam visitá-la e eles estavam na França numa segunda lua-de-mel. A maioria das visitas de Hermione_ que eram poucas_ era de gente bruxa, que aparatavam sem cerimônia, ou então apareciam pela lareira.

Saiu apressada da cozinha, onde estava acabando de preparar seu jantar e se dirigiu até a porta da frente na sala. Abriu. Não pôde deixar de soltar uma exclamação de surpresa ao ver a visita, ou melhor, as visitas.

Gina e Malfoy estavam parados a porta de Hermione. Gina parecia sem graça e Malfoy_ com um _singelo_ galo na testa_ contrariado. Hermione os olhou pasma, não por Gina, que já havia estado ali várias vezes, mas sim porque não imaginou que chegaria o dia em que um Malfoy iria aparecer em sua casa, a não ser que fosse pra lhe lançar um _Avada Kedavra._

_ Oi Hermione_ disse Gina timidamente.

_ Olá_ Hermione respondeu_ Eu não poderia imaginar...

_ Eu sei, eu sei... mas Draco e eu viemos aqui pra falar com você... resolvemos vir pela porta, porque achamos que seria mais educado.

_ É Granger, podemos entrar? Ou vamos ter que ficar parados aqui feito dois idiotas?

_ _Draco!__ Gina exclamou perigosamente e Hermione se lembrou da Sra Weasley quando queria repreender o marido.

_ Ok, foi mal!

_ Er... entrem, entrem...

Eles entraram. Os três apenas se encararam por uns momentos, quando Gina quebrou o silêncio.

_ Então, Draco..._ ela apertou o braço dele.

_ Bom, Granger é que_ ele estava visivelmente desconfortável_ é que eu, bem, eu...

_eu quero_ te pedir desculpas por ter te xingado hoje!

O queixo de Hermione caiu e ela ficou em silêncio alguns instantes, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Malfoy _pedindo desculpas_ por tê-la chamado de sangue-ruim?

_ O quê?_ foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

_ Exatamente o que você ouviu Granger, estou te pedindo desculpas... eu falei sem pensar... Além do mais o _idiota_ do Weasley não me deu tempo de mostrar arrependimento, porque antes disso ele já estava agindo feito um psicopata...

_ Eu não acredito_ Hermione afirmou incrédula_ Não acredito que está me pedindo desculpas...

_ Mas eu estou_ disse Malfoy impaciente.

_ Draco está verdadeiramente arrependido, Hermione_ Gina se pronunciou.

_ Isso é muito surreal_ disse Hermione sentando no braço de uma poltrona.

_ Eu que o diga_ concordou Malfoy mais pra si mesmo do que pra Hermione e Gina.

_ Mas e então, você vai desculpá-lo?_ Gina perguntou.

Hermione a encarou. Era uma boa pergunta. Draco Malfoy não a xingara de sangue-ruim apenas aquela vez, aliás, foram tantas, que ela não poderia se lembrar de todas. Será que Malfoy merecia seu perdão, depois de todas as vezes que ele a ofendeu e humilhou? Seu raciocínio foi interrompido pela voz arrastada do rapaz.

_ Olha Granger, eu vou entender se você se recusar a me desculpar, afinal, eu te ofendi várias vezes... então eu me desculpo por essas vezes também_ ele disse sem encará-la.

"_Será que ele sabe legilimência?"_ Hermione pensou.

_ Mas se você não me desculpar, não vai fazer a mínima diferença pra mim, afinal eu só estou aqui por que a Gina disse que ficaríamos um mês sem fazer...

_ _Draco Malfoy!__ Gina exclamou irritada e encabulada.

_ Eu não disse nada de mais... a Granger não é _tão_ _burra_ a ponto de não ter percebido que por vontade própria eu nunca teria vindo aqui_ ele disse com simplicidade.

"_Ah, esse é o Draco Malfoy que eu conheço!"_ Hermione disse em pensamento. Sim, ela imaginou que Gina deveria ter obrigado Malfoy por meio de alguma chantagem, a pedir desculpas, pois se o conhecia bem, ele nunca se desculparia por livre e espontânea vontade.

_ Malfoy está certo_ disse por fim Hermione, e Gina a olhou surpresa_ Nunca passaria pela minha cabeça que ele viria aqui por que quis...

_ O que não quer dizer que eu não esteja arrependido_ Draco disse com um sorrisinho.

_ Mas você acabou de dizer que...

_ Que vim aqui obrigado_ ele sorriu mais abertamente_ Granger, eu estou arrependido, mas você acha mesmo que eu admitiria isso a você sem algum tipo de pressão_ deu uma olhadela pra Gina_ Eu sou o tipo de pessoa que não está acostumada, e nem gosta de pedir desculpas, nem quando estou errado, então sugiro que você aceite minhas desculpas agora, porque você não me verá pedir outra vez.

Hermione estava pasma. Draco Malfoy era realmente uma pessoa difícil de se entender. Ele a havia xingado, agora pedia desculpas, mas afirmou que só o fazia por ter sido obrigado e ainda assim se dizia arrependido. Começara finalmente a entender o porque de Gina ter se apaixonado por ele. Ele era imprevisível e de certa forma surpreendente, exatamente como a própria Gina.

_ Ok_ disse Hermione lentamente_ está desculpado, Malfoy.

Gina sorriu e deu um beijo no namorado, depois foi abraçar Hermione, se sentindo muito satisfeita. Draco também estava contente consigo mesmo. Pela primeira vez na vida havia pedido desculpas a alguém que não era seu pai. Só não podia era amolecer. Isso nunca.

_ Isso é tão legal_ afirmou Gina sorrindo_ Quem sabe agora se tornem amigos...

_ Não exagera_ ele disse_ Está querendo demais.

Gina deu um leve tapa em seu braço e Hermione riu. Nisso teria que concordar com ele. Ela nunca seria amiga de Malfoy. Poderiam se tolerar, aturar e talvez conviver sem brigas, mas amizade, nunca.

_ Agora podemos ir embora, não é?_ Draco se voltou pra Gina_ estou morrendo de fome.

_ Podem ficar pra jantar se quiserem_ disse Hermione, tentando apenas ser gentil e esperando que eles recusassem. Desculpar Malfoy e aceitá-lo era uma coisa, jantar com ele era outra completamente diferente. Só queria mesmo era ser simpática por causa de Gina.

_ Ah não Granger, não como comida de trouxa_ ele afirmou com desdém.

_ Mas não é muito diferente da nossa_ disse Gina sorrindo_ Hermione até cozinha muito bem... acho que vamos aceitar sim, Mione.

"_Ah não Gina, eu só estava tentando ser gentil"._ Hermione deu um sorriso amarelo. _"Como eu sou idiota, por que fui convidá-los?"_

Antes que Draco pudesse argumentar e ele com certeza ia argumentar, Gina já estava puxando Hermione pra cozinha.

_ Vamos pegar as coisas, eu te ajudo a por a mesa.

E elas sumiram num corredor. Draco se viu sozinho e se amaldiçoando por ter concordado em ir até lá. Mas não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem os carinhos de sua ruivinha, então se conformou, mesmo que a contra gosto.

"_Até onde eu caí? Jantando com uma sangue-ruim,_ _na casa da sangue-ruim."_ Ele pensou, e depois se repreendeu por ter usado a palavra _sangue-ruim_, mesmo que em pensamento. _"Se meu pai estivesse morto, estaria se revirando_ _no túmulo uma hora dessas"_ começou a andar pela sala. _"E se minha mãe já_ _não tivesse me deserdado, com certeza, o faria agora."___

Parou em frente à lareira, observando as fotos que estavam em cima dela. Na primeira foto, que era visivelmente trouxa, pois não se mexia, havia Hermione no meio de um homem e de uma mulher, que só poderiam ser seus pais. A mulher era muito parecida com ela. _"Agora sei de quem a_ _Granger puxou esse cabelo lanhoso."_

Olhou a segunda foto, que era bruxa, pois as três pessoas nela se mexiam. Draco fez uma careta. Hermione, dessa vez entre Harry Potter e Rony Weasley. Os três estavam abraçados e sorriam e acenavam. Malfoy não pôde deixar de notar que a Hermione da foto de vez em quando lançava olhares furtivos pro ruivo que correspondia a olhando de volta. _"Será que o cabeça deformada não percebeu que estava_ _segurando vela?"_ Sorriu pensando em como a foto era patética. _"Também desses três, eu_ _não poderia esperar outra coisa."_

Olhou pra foto seguinte, havia apenas uma pessoa nela. Um ruivo com um sorriso e que dava tchau parecendo contente. Draco teve vontade de cair na gargalhada. Achou Rony mais patético do que já o achara um dia. E achou também que Rony e Hermione formariam um casal perfeito, pois na sua opinião, os dois eram feios, chatos, irritantes e grifinórios. Ah, e não podia esquecer de _patéticos_. Mais feio, chato, irritante e grifinório que eles, só mesmo Harry Potter.

Ouviu passos e se virou. Hermione e Gina vinham trazendo pratos e talheres. Colocaram tudo em cima da mesa. Enquanto Gina arrumava, Hermione voltou a sumir pelo corredor de antes. Draco se aproximou da namorada.

_ Brilhante idéia a sua de nós comermos aqui_ ele disse com ironia.

_ É, eu também achei_ ela disse ignorando o tom irônico dele, enquanto arrumava os pratos na mesa.

_ Eu não quero comer aqui, Gina_ Malfoy afirmou sério.

Ela o olhou em silêncio por um instante, então chegou perto dele e o segurou pelo braço. Sem que ele esperasse, ela o virou.

_ Está vendo aquela porta ali? _ perguntou apontando a porta de entrada do apartamento_ então, você vai até ela, a abri, passa por ela, e vai ter um corredor do outro lado, aí você o segue até o elevador, entra, desce, depois sai e vai em direção a porta pra rua e pronto. Ou você pode simplesmente desaparatar.

Draco a encarou segurando a vontade de rir.

_ Você está louca?_ ele perguntou ainda segurando o riso.

_ Só estou dizendo que se você quer ir embora, pode ir, ninguém vai te impedir... e por que você está sorrindo?

_ Nada... tudo bem, vamos comer aqui_ Malfoy não conseguia acreditar o que Gina fazia com ele. Como ela com seu jeito autoritário e ao mesmo tempo divertido o controlava. Ele a adorava e por ela faria qualquer coisa, _até mesmo_ comer na casa de Hermione_ Tem certeza que eu não corro o risco de ser envenenado?

_ Eu ouvi isso, Malfoy_ Hermione disse aparecendo pelo corredor com uma travessa de macarrão.

_ Era pra você ouvir mesmo, Granger_ ele disse cinicamente_ e não tentar me envenenar, porque eu estou atento.

_ Bom, se envenenar você não me valesse uma pena de prisão perpétua em Azkaban, saiba que talvez eu o fizesse_ ela colocou a travessa no centro da mesa.

_ Se bem que você não precisa de veneno, não é Granger? Eu posso simplesmente morrer intoxicado por essa comida trouxa_ ele se sentou à mesa.

_ Não ligue pra ele, Hermione_ pediu Gina, ignorando o rapaz e sentando-se_ Ele se acha muito engraçado.

_ Tudo bem, Gina_ disse Hermione também se sentando_ Eu já sou imune as brincadeiras do seu namorado.

O jantar até que correu bem e amigavelmente, Malfoy até que foi menos desagradável do que de costume, só de vez em quando soltava algumas coisas que faziam Hermione ter vontade de azará-lo: _("Não sei como aquele quatro olhos deformado_ _conseguiu ser auror")_ _("O Weasley deve ter lançado uma Imperius naquele povo do Chudley Cannons, é a única explicação pra ele ter sido contratado") _ _("Outro dia eu encontrei o Longbotton na rua, continua o tapado de sempre") ("Granger você é uma bruxa, por que não dá um trato no seu cabelo?")_ Tirando esses _simples comentários_, ele foi suportável. Estavam acabando a sobremesa_ sorvete de baunilha com chocolate_ e conversando sobre o trabalho de Hermione no Ministério da Magia, quando Malfoy voltou a ser inconveniente.

_ Então Granger, quando vai dizer ao Weasley que é apaixonada por ele?_ ele perguntou com simplicidade.

Hermione parou no meio do caminho o ato de levar a colher de sorvete a boca. Ela o olhou surpresa e corada.

_ O quê?

_ Você, quando você vai dizer ao Weasley que o ama?

_ Do que você está falando?_ ela abaixou a colher na tigela.

_ Não se finja de desentendida. Você é apaixonada pelo o Weasley... todo mundo sabe disso!

_ Draco, está sendo inconveniente_ Gina o repreendeu, se irritando.

_ Por quê? Porque estou afirmando o óbvio? Sabe Granger, acho que devia agir logo, ele também gosta de você...

_ O que está dizendo?_ Hermione estava mais incrédula do que nunca.

_ Só estou dando a minha opinião...

_ Que por um acaso, ninguém perguntou_ Gina afirmou_ e você está começando a me irritar...

_ Só estou me expressando_ ele se defendeu.

_ Mas isso não é da sua conta_ a ruiva disse ferinamente.

Hermione ficou em silêncio, olhando pra sua tigela de sorvete, enquanto Gina ralhava com Malfoy. Estava tão óbvio que ela amava Rony, que até mesmo Malfoy havia percebido. Pior, ele a estava aconselhando. Mas Rony ia casar. Estava noivo e ia casar. Ela havia perdido a sua chance. Saiu de seu devaneio e disse a única coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

_ Ele vai casar_ disse baixinho.

Gina e Malfoy pararam de discutir e se voltaram pra ela. Gina parecendo surpresa e Malfoy entediado.

_ Grande coisa_ Malfoy disse desdenhoso.

_ Ele vai casar_ Hermione repetiu exasperada_ Eu o perdi...

_ Como você é _obtusa,_ Granger_ Draco afirmou e as duas se voltaram pra ele com olhares irritados, que ele ignorou_ Você nunca ouviu um ditado trouxa que diz, que _casamento se desfaz até na porta da igreja?_ Você muito me surpreende, nasceu trouxa e nunca ouviu esse ditado...

_ É claro que eu já ouvi, Malfoy_ ela afirmou indignada.

_ Então você ainda não o perdeu, ainda tem chance...

_ O que está sugerindo? Que eu simplesmente apareça e diga: 'Rony eu amo você, por favor, não se case, nós ainda podemos ser felizes juntos.'

_ Exatamente_ afirmou Malfoy.

_ Eu nunca poderia fazer isso... não poderia me meter entre ele e a noiva dele, estragar sua felicidade... além do mais, seria completamente constrangedor e humilhante_ Hermione estava começando a ficar nervosa.

_ Mas o Weasley sempre gostou de você, por Merlim... e olha, vir aqui pedir desculpa pra você também foi constrangedor e humilhante, mas eu vim, não vim?_ disse Malfoy exasperado.

_ São coisas diferentes, e a minha situação é complicada...

_ Porque você está complicando... sinceramente Granger, achei que fosse mais inteligente!

_ Você quer parar de me ofender_ ela pediu.

_ Força do hábito_ ele afirmou dando a última colherada em seu sorvete.

_ Hermione, ignore-o, esse garoto não diz coisa com coisa_ Gina disse .

_ Mas bem que você gosta de mim...

_ Cala a boca, Draco!

Malfoy fechou a cara e se levantou da mesa, indo em direção ao sofá.

_ Ele tem razão, Gina_ Hermione disse baixinho.

_ Tá, eu gosto dele, mesmo ele sendo inconveniente...

_ Não, não estou falando disso... estou falando dessa história do Rony...

_ Ah... bom, é, tá meio óbvio_ Gina afirmou com simplicidade_ Mas eu não entendo... se você gosta dele, sempre gostou, por que você não quis ficar com ele quando ele quis?

Hermione respirou fundo se sentindo burra, estúpida. Ela havia estragado tudo quando teve a oportunidade de finalmente ficar com ele. Se não fosse por sua estupidez, eles poderiam estar juntos e quem sabe ela fosse a noiva dele agora. Talvez já estivessem até casados. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e começou a contar tudo que havia acontecido a Gina. Contou como Rony se declarou lhe presenteando com um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Contou tudo que ele havia dito, porque ela se lembrava com riqueza de detalhes, mesmo passados quatro anos. Contou que ela negou sentir o mesmo e como aquilo o magoou. Gina a interrompeu.

_ Por que você fez isso? Se você também gostava dele, por que disse que não?_ estava

incrédula.

_ Porque eu tive medo... medo de estragar nossa amizade. Nós sempre brigamos tanto, que eu achei que se iniciássemos um relacionamento além da amizade, as brigas ficariam piores_ uma lágrima rolou_ E chegaria um dia que não suportaríamos um ao outro e aí nem amigos poderíamos ser mais... E eu não poderia suportar isso.

_ Mas que idiotice_ Malfoy disse lá do sofá. Hermione e Gina o ignoraram.

_ Eu fiz tudo errado, eu sei... quis preservar nossa amizade, achando que assim seria melhor, mas me ferrei, porque seu irmão me odeia e se afastou de mim pra sempre_ mais lágrimas começaram a cair.

_ Eu me lembro desse dia_ Gina disse olhando tristemente para o chão_ O Rony chegou em casa muito abatido, achamos até que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com o Harry... mas ele não quis dizer o que o deixou tão mal... não saiu do quarto a tarde inteira e não jantou... no dia seguinte, ele nos informou que ia para os Estados Unidos, porque o quadribol estava sendo mais valorizado lá e seria mais fácil pra ele ser contratado por um time, uma semana depois ele foi... era tudo mentira, ele não foi pra lá por causa do quadribol... foi por sua causa...

Hermione fungou e Gina apenas se calou a encarando. Malfoy que estivera ouvindo toda a conversa do sofá, estava achando tudo muito melodramático e patético.

_ Mas você é burra, hein Granger_ ele afirmou e as duas só podiam ver a parte de trás da cabeça muito loira de Malfoy que estava sentado no sofá_ Conhecendo o Weasley bem, e eu imagino que você conhecia, você não imaginou que essa seria a reação dele? Ou será que sua cabeça estava tão cheia de idéias idiotas na época, que você não se tocou que ele tem tendência a agir como um trasgo?

Hermione imaginou que Gina fosse repreender Malfoy daquele jeito que só ela sabia, mas ao invés disso ela se voltou para Hermione.

_ O Draco tem razão_ ela afirmou_ Não foi uma idéia muito inteligente a sua...

_ Eu sei, eu sei_ Hermione afirmou exasperada_ Foi burrice... mas eu achei que fosse a coisa certa na época... eu não achei que ele fosse ir embora, sem nem ao menos se despedir de mim, não achei que ele não fosse responder as minhas corujas, não achei que ele fosse me riscar da vida dele...

_ É, mas agora vocês se reencontraram, e está óbvio que ele ainda gosta de você_ disse Malfoy do sofá_ Se não gostasse, não teria me tacado aquela pedra_ fez uma cara de desgosto_ porque mais ninguém além dele fez isso, nem mesmo o Potter que é tão seu amigo...

_ E quanto a Susan?_ Gina perguntou_ Você acha que Hermione simplesmente deve ignorar o fato que existe a Susan? E mesmo que ela ignore, Rony não vai ignorar... eu conheço o meu irmão, sei como aquela cabeça retardada funciona, e ele é orgulhoso e nunca, nunca vai largar a Susan pra ficar com Hermione...

Malfoy soltou um bufo de impaciência e Hermione soluçou alto.

_ Mas é óbvio que ele não vai largar ela_ afirmou Draco_ ela é o porto seguro dele... a não ser que a Granger faça por merecer... o que eu quero dizer, é que você deveria tentar reconquistá-lo, claro, só se você achar que vale a pena_ ele disse com desdém.

_ É claro que vale a pena_ Hermione disse convicta enxugando as lágrimas.

_ Então Granger, está na hora de você fazer alguma coisa que não seja lutar pelos direitos dos elfos... porque o Weasley se casa daqui a três meses, o que me parece pouco tempo pra consertar a _cagada_ que você fez... mas ainda assim, tentar não arranca pedaço.

Ela não disse nada. Olhou de Malfoy para Gina e de volta para Malfoy. Ele estava certo, sua felicidade estava fugindo mais uma vez, mas ela teria que tentar, porque afinal, tentar não arranca pedaço.

***********************

**N/A: Pois é, não consigo passar muito tempo sem atualizar. ^^**

**Kelly****, obrigada pela review, espero que goste do capítulo. ****Marii Weasley****,** **você é quase uma vidente, hein... foi quase o que você disse. Só que ao invés de ser o Rony a pedir pra casar logo, foi a Susan. E tá aí o motivo que fez a Mione rejeitá-lo. É um bom motivo. Quantas vezes não nos apaixonamos por amigos e temos medo de perder a amizade se não der certo? (momento reflexão). rsrs**

**E obrigada por marcar presença de novo, Marii. ^^**

**Liz Tav, a Susan é azarada mesmo, foi logo se apaixonar por alguém que ama outra. Hehe! Coisas da vida.**

**Bom, é isso. Obrigada pelas reviews, são muito importantes. Espero que gostem do novo capítulo. **

**Bjks!!!**


	11. A visita

**11. A Visita**

Harry Potter estava cochilando no sofá de seu apartamento em Londres. Havia acabado de jantar e seu dia havia sido muito cansativo, embora na prática, como auror ele não tivesse muito trabalho. O apartamento estava silencioso e escuro, e a única luz vinha do fogo da lareira que queimava para amenizar o friozinho de outono. Seu sono o levou para um lugar que ele conhecia; o campo de quadribol de Hogwarts.

Um casamento estava acontecendo lá, e os noivos eram Rony e Susan. Quando chegou mais perto para cumprimentá-los, já não eram mais eles e sim, Gina e Malfoy. E por alguma desgraça do destino, Harry era um dos padrinhos de casamento. De repente, eles já estavam casados e saíram voando num hipogrifo laranja de duas cabeças, acenando para os convidados que eram todos ruivos.

Harry acordou horrorizado. Não era surpresa sonhar com Gina, pelo contrário, isso era bem freqüente. Mas nunca um sonho com ela o tinha incomodado tanto, talvez pelo fato que nesse sonho, Malfoy vinha de brinde como noivo dela.

Mal teve tempo de amaldiçoar Malfoy, desejando que o cabelo loiro dele caísse, quando um crepitar do fogo na lareira, chamou sua atenção. Se levantou rápido, pegou a varinha e a apontou para a lareira. Então, viu alguém sair de dentro dela. Soltou uma exclamação de susto ao reconhecer alguém com longos cabelos vermelhos.

_ _Gina?__ disse surpreso.

_ Ah, oi Harry_ ela disse balançando a cabeça de modo que seu cabelo saísse da frente dos seus olhos.

Harry não disse mais nada. Não poderia. Ele imaginaria qualquer pessoa indo lhe fazer uma visita, até mesmo Voldemort se não estivesse morto. Mas Gina indo visitá-lo, era algo que ele nunca esperaria. A encarou fixamente, esperando uma explicação. Ela pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos.

_ Me desculpe aparecer de repente... É que eu preciso falar com você_ ela afirmou pouco à vontade.

_ Falar comigo?_ colocou a varinha sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá_ Você podia ter mandado um recado pelo seu pai, ou pelo Percy, ou até pela Hermione... Eu encontro com eles todos os dias no Ministério._ completou com uma certa frieza.

_ Eu sei, mas tinha que ser pessoalmente...

_ Desculpe, mas não sei o que você pode ter pra falar comigo_ Harry afirmou acentuando a frieza em sua voz.

Gina engoliu em seco. Ela sabia que isso aconteceria, que Harry agiria como uma pedra de gelo. Mas ela foi até ele por um bom propósito. Apesar de ainda estar magoada com a pedrada que Rony dera em Draco, ela queria a felicidade do irmão. E com certeza Harry também queria isso, e se ela dissesse logo o que tinha ido fazer lá, ele talvez não a escorraçasse.

_ Bom, na verdade eu tenho algo importante a falar com você_ ela disse_ Será que eu posso me sentar?

Ele ainda a estava encarando. Seus olhos muito verdes, mais frios que nunca, mas ele olhou pro sofá, fazendo um sinal de concordância. Ela sentou.

_ Obrigada_ murmurou_ Eu vim aqui, Harry, pra falar de Rony e Hermione...

_ Falar o quê?_ ele perguntou sentando no mesmo sofá que ela, só que dando distância.

_ Você sabe que Hermione ama o Rony, não é?

_ Eu sempre soube_ ele respondeu sem emoção_ Mas ela o dispensou há anos atrás... mas nem ela, nem Rony quiseram me dizer o que aconteceu durante a conversa deles e ele ainda fez uma cara de quem ia me bater se eu insistisse...

_ Ele pareceu que ia bater em todo mundo que citasse o nome de Hermione lá em casa_ Gina afirmou com um leve sorriso triste_ E também não disse a ninguém o que tinha acontecido... mas Hermione contou a mim a ao Draco...

_ O quê? O que você disse?_ Harry a interrompeu. _"__Ela falou Draco? Draco Malfoy?"_

_ Bom, é que Draco e eu fomos jantar com ela ontem à noite... **_**___"__Droga, não devia ter falado dele!"_

_ Vocês foram jantar com ela, quer dizer, Malfoy jantando com Hermione?_ ele estava abismado.

_ É, nós fomos até lá pra que ele pudesse pedir desculpas..._ e explicou tudo a Harry sobre o pedido de desculpas de Malfoy.

_ Malfoy pedindo desculpas a Hermione?

_ Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas o Draco está realmente mudado...

_ Sei..._ Harry afirmou com um desdém frio.

_ Bom, mas não vim aqui pra falar sobre isso_ Gina disse_ Vim pra falar sobre Rony e Hermione!

_ O que têm eles?_ Harry perguntou tentando controlar a raiva que começava a crescer. _"__O que ela quer aqui? Me enlouquecer?"_

_ Como eu havia dito, Hermione ainda gosta dele...

_ Por que ela o dispensou?_ ele perguntou secamente.

Gina, então lhe contou tudo que Hermione havia contado a ela e Malfoy. Todos os detalhes que sabia e até o conselho que Draco deu a Hermione. Harry ouviu tudo atentamente, embora encarasse o chão enquanto Gina falava. Seu ódio por Malfoy crescendo cada vez que o nome dele era mencionado. Sua raiva e mágoa por Gina aparente em cada pedacinho do seu ser.

_... e foi isso_ Gina finalizou dando um suspiro_ Draco e eu, achamos que foi uma estupidez o que ela fez!

_ Vocês acham, é?_ ele desdenhou. _"__Como se eu quisesse saber o que o casal pensa."_

_ É, e nós dissemos isso a ela...

_ Tá, mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso?_ ele perguntou.

_ Você é o melhor amigo deles... eu pensei que talvez você pudesse dar uma forcinha pra que eles se encontrem e Hermione possa explicar tudo o que houve ao Rony...

_ Mas você sabe se é isso que o Rony quer? Ele está noivo, vai casar em pouco tempo... Você acha que simplesmente pode decidir que ele deve encontrar Hermione? Você não sabe se é isso que ele quer...

_ É isso que ele quer_ ela afirmou_ Eu tenho certeza, eu vi o jeito como eles se olhavam no jantar, e a maneira como ele a defendeu... Harry, você o conhece, sabe que ele nunca esqueceu Hermione e que ele está usando Susan pra isso!

_ Não sei... ele parecia feliz com a idéia do casamento...

_ Você sabe que às vezes Rony é inconseqüente, irresponsável... e esse casamento só seria mais uma das irresponsabilidades dele, além dele ser meio tapado.

_ Ok, mas não acho isso justo... ele está com a Susan, ela gosta muito dele... me parece maldade tramar pra separar os dois_ Harry disse encarando a lareira.

_ Não diga uma coisa dessas, eu não estou tramando pra separá-los_ afirmou Gina indignada_ A única coisa que eu quero é que Hermione tenha a chance de esclarecer as coisas com ele, e o que acontecer depois disso, será uma decisão deles... mas eu acredito que eles devam ficar juntos...

Harry ficou em silêncio. Tudo o que Gina disse sobre Rony e Hermione era mais que lógico, mas a verdade era que ele não queria se meter. _"__E quem mandou Hermione_ _inventar essa mentira? Agora fica aí sofrendo"_. Pensou._ "__E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?_ _Será que____as pessoas não podem resolver seus problemas sem mim? Eu já fiz muito_ _pelo mundo"_. Harry amava demais Rony e Hermione, sem dúvida eles eram as pessoas mais importantes na vida dele, _"__Bem, Gina também é!"_ Mas depois de derrotar Voldemort e salvar o mundo, ele decidiu que só resolveria seus próprios problemas. Hermione havia escolhido a mentira. Rony havia escolhido tocar sua vida com Susan, e ele estava feliz pelo amigo. Então, por que agora ele teria de se meter?

_ Então Harry, você acha que pode fazer algo?_ Gina perguntou.

_ Não_ ele disse num tom forte_ Por que eu deveria? É a vida deles, eu não quero me meter, eu não tenho esse direito, nem você...

_ Não acredito que esteja sendo tão egoísta... eles são seus amigos_ ela disse se levantando exasperada.

Ele também se levantou não acreditando no que ouvia. Não, o egoísta não era ele.

_ Eu, egoísta? Você só veio por causa de Rony e Hermione, senão nunca teria dado as caras aqui, e eu é que sou o egoísta?_ ele afirmou enfurecido_ Só me procurou porque convém a você agora... por que você não pediu ajuda a _seu_ namorado?

_ Porque Draco não é o melhor amigo deles... e não era esse o assunto, não vamos colocá-lo no meio...

_ Você achou mesmo que você poderia vir aqui sem que discutíssemos esse assunto? Você achou mesmo que eu poderia olhar pra você, ter uma conversa com você, depois do que você fez?_ ele perguntou bufando de raiva.

_ Eu não fiz nada_ Gina disse irada_ Eu apenas segui com a minha vida ou você achou que eu ia esperar a sua boa vontade pra ficarmos juntos? Eu já tinha esperado muito pra no fim você me largar_ afirmou enquanto seus olhos marejavam.

_ Eu só queria proteger você_ Harry disse aos berros_ Eu amava você... eu amo você.

Gina ficou quieta, tremendo um pouco, as lágrimas caindo agora. Não acreditava que havia ido lá pacificamente pra falar de Rony e Hermione, e agora ela e Harry estavam gritando um com o outro. A mesma discussão que haviam tido quando ela começou a sair com Malfoy, há anos. Depois dessa briga, Harry passou a ignorá-la. _"__Por que temos que passar por isso outra vez? Por que Harry simplesmente não pode entender meus motivos?"_

_ Eu... eu também amava você... eu amei você durante muito tempo_ ela disse limpando as lágrimas.

_ Amava? Você tem um jeito estranho de demonstrar isso...

_ Foi você quem terminou comigo, Harry... foi você. Eu sei que você queria me proteger, mas estávamos numa guerra, ninguém estava a salvo de verdade... eu tinha decidido esperar você, mas quando você derrotou Voldemort, você não voltou pra mim, você se isolou de todo mundo...

_ Eu só queria pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido na minha vida até então_ ele disse abaixando o tom de voz_ Eu precisava de um tempo, pra pensar em tudo, em todos que eu amava e que eu perdi, meus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore... tudo que eu queria era um tempo, eu não quis me afastar de ninguém, não quis me afastar de você... mas como eu poderia imaginar que quando eu te encontrasse de novo, você já estaria com outra pessoa? Estaria com o Malfoy?

_ Isso não foi premeditado, Harry, aconteceu... Draco e eu nos aproximamos e... eu realmente gosto muito dele...

_ Você não precisa entrar em detalhes... por favor_ ele pediu voltando a se sentar.

_ Eu nunca quis te magoar... eu só queria ser feliz, eu achei que você tinha desistido de mim, não queria ficar sozinha... ele merecia uma chance e eu dei...

_ E quanto a mim? Eu não merecia uma chance?_ ele perguntou inconformado_ E é o Malfoy... você escolheu o Malfoy... que sempre humilhou e ofendeu sua família... ele é o cara que fez de tudo pra Hagrid ser demitido no terceiro ano, ele é o cara que chama Hermione de sangue-ruim, ele é o cara que criou os distintivos de _Potter Fede_, ele é o cara que fez aquela música horrenda de _Weasley é o nosso Rei_, humilhando o seu irmão... foi ele que passou o sexto ano inteiro planejando o assassinato do Dumbledore, foi ele quem quase o matou...

_ Eu sei de tudo isso. Você acha que eu não pensei em tudo isso quando comecei a me envolver com ele? Não houve um minuto em que eu não pensasse. E houve tantas vezes em que eu me repreendi por senti o que eu sinto, mas isso passou... passou porque Draco se arrependeu, ele sabe que errou, ele sabe que a maioria das pessoas não o perdoou... ele próprio não se perdoou... eu sei que você o odeia Harry, mas é ele quem tem que conviver com todos os erros que cometeu...

Um silêncio doloroso e constrangedor se fez depois das palavras de Gina. Harry não conseguia encará-la, não queria. Ter essa briga de novo, ouvir as palavras dela já o machucavam muito, ele não precisava olhar pra ela.

Agora mais do que nunca, ele teve certeza de que o que sentia por ela ainda era muito forte. Ele ainda a amava, mas teria de esquecê-la. Teria de esquecê-la, pois ele viu em seus olhos que ela não o amava mais. Ela não o queria. Ela amava Draco Malfoy. Suspirou.

_ Eu... eu nunca vou esquecer o dia em que eu cheguei n'A Toca depois de meses, e me deparei com você e o Malfoy juntos... nunca... tudo que eu mais desejava era estar com você de novo, te abraçar, te beijar... e nem nos meus piores pesadelos, eu poderia imaginar que você tivesse desistido de mim_ ele afirmou magoado.

_ E eu nunca vou esquecer que depois que a guerra acabou e você saiu do hospital, você sumiu, foi embora... nunca vou esquecer as semanas em que eu chorei esperando você voltar pra mim, mas você não voltou... e quando eu estava arrasada e magoada, não era você quem estava lá, não foi você quem me emprestou seu ombro, não foi você que pacientemente enxugou minhas lágrimas, me dizendo que estaria comigo... não foi você... e uma pessoa assim merece que eu a ame... eu amo o Draco.

Ela sabia que fora dura nas palavras, mas Harry precisava ouvir aquilo. Ele não podia continuar maltratando-a, sendo que metade da culpa por estarem nessa situação, era dele. Gina nunca quis magoá-lo, ele foi seu primeiro amor e durante muito tempo foi o único. As coisas só mudaram quando ela se aproximou de Malfoy.

Nunca achou que pudesse se apaixonar por ele, mas se apaixonou. Mas algo que ela tinha certeza, era que Harry a odiaria por isso e isso a machucava muito. Ela o amou demais, pra no fim, não ser nem amiga dele.

Harry a ouviu em silêncio. Na única vez em que discutiram o assunto, há anos atrás, os dois mais gritaram um com o outro do que outra coisa. Tudo estava mais claro que água há tanto tempo. _"__Ela ama o Malfoy". _Harry nunca a teria de volta. Ela já não era mais dele. Há quatro anos, ela não era mais dele. Mas agora, ele finalmente havia percebido que a culpa não era só dela. Era dele também. Se ele não tivesse se afastado...

Gina desejou internamente que ele dissesse alguma coisa, pra que aquela agonia acabasse. Ela sabia o quanto o relacionamento dela com Malfoy o magoava. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Esconder Draco no bolso toda vez que Harry estivesse por perto?

_ Você me odeia, Harry?_ ela perguntou o sobressaltando.

Harry não respondeu de imediato. _"__Eu a odeio? Não. Mágoa não é o mesmo que_ _ódio. Raiva não é o mesmo que ódio". _Mas isso ele percebeu que superaria.

_ Não... eu só... só estou magoado_ ele afirmou baixinho_ Vai passar...

_ Vai?_ Gina perguntou descrente_ Não passou em quatro anos, você não vai deixar de sentir isso do dia pra noite...

_ Não vai ser do dia pra noite_ ele disse_ Mas agora eu sei que vai passar... eu me sinto estranhamente melhor agora...

_ Isso é bom... eu fico realmente contente que você esteja melhor e principalmente em saber que você um dia vai me perdoar... isso é muito importante pra mim, Harry.

Ele sorriu fracamente. Não sabia há quanto tempo não sorria pra Gina.

_ Er... acho melhor eu ir agora, não foi bem essa conversa que eu vim ter_ ela disse fungando e se encaminhou para a lareira enchendo a mão com pó de flú que pegou num pote em cima dela.

_ Certo...

_ Bem, e quanto a Rony e Hermione...? _ ela perguntou insegura.

Harry apenas a encarou um instante. Rony e Hermione? Claro, Rony e Hermione. Ele suspirou.

_ Vou ver o que posso fazer...

Ela sorriu antes de dizer "A toca" e sumir nas chamas esverdeadas. Harry observou por uns momentos a lareira. Então se deitou no sofá, pensando na visita dela. Será possível que ele estava bem melhor agora? Depois daquela discussão toda? Sim, ele estava melhor, estava leve.

No momento em que Gina fora embora pela lareira, ela estava indo embora de sua vida, no sentido romântico da palavra. Era o fim. Ele sabia que não sofreria mais, que não choraria mais por ela. Era mesmo o fim. Ele estava livre do fantasma que o assombrava há quatro anos. Antes que pudesse perceber, já estava dormindo. Não teria mais pesadelos com Gina essa noite. Talvez nunca mais.

**N/A: Capítulo especial para esclarecer porque o relacionamento de Harry e Gina não deu certo.**

**Ron and Mione 4ever, obrigada pela sincera review (^^). Marii Weasley, você está certa, algumas emoções estão a caminho. Obrigada por estar aqui de novo. Miss Granger Weasley, dá pra entender a Susan, né? Eu também não ia querer largar o Roniquinho se fosse ela. Obrigada pela review.**

**Bom, é isso. Espero que gostem do capítulo 11. E comentem, hein. Bjks!**


	12. O Encontro

**12. O Encontro**

O dia seria cheio no Ministério. Aquilo era tão cansativo, mas ela já estava acostumada e ela gostava daquilo. Amava seu trabalho e amava a causa pela qual lutava. Afinal, os elfos domésticos e todos os seres mágicos mereciam uma vida digna.

Hermione suspirou. A sua volta montanhas de pergaminhos e memorandos voando por todos os lados. Olhou para o relógio. Ainda eram dez e meia da manhã. Uma hora e meia pro almoço. Mas tudo bem, ela era paciente.

Assinava alguns pergaminhos quando ouviu um barulho vir de sua lareira. Levantou os olhos e viu a cabeça de Harry sair de dentro dela.

_ Harry?

_ Ah, oi Hermione_ ele disse.

Ela estava surpresa. Harry nunca ia visitá-la em sua sala, mas agora ele estava lá, mesmo que fosse só sua cabeça.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ ela perguntou se levantando e indo em direção a lareira.

_ Não... Por acaso não posso vir fazer uma visita a minha amiga?_ ele fingiu se fazer de ofendido, mas sorria.

_ É claro que pode, eu só estranhei..._ ela disse, se abaixando.

_ Sem problema_ ele disse e fez uma pausa_ sabe, Gina foi ao meu apartamento ontem_ disse corando.

Hermione ficou um tempo calada. Uma coisa que não esperava era Gina indo visitar Harry e principalmente, Harry recebendo Gina.

_ Sério? E o que ela queria?

_ Na verdade, me falar de você... e do Rony_ acrescentou.

_ Hã? Falar o quê?_ perguntou Hermione tentando disfarçar seu começo de nervosismo.

_ Ela me contou sobre o jantar com você... que você se abriu com ela e com o... o _Malfoy__ Harry fez uma careta.

_ Contou?_ Hermione perguntou fracamente.

_ Sim, e ela, bom, ela gostaria que eu desse um empurrãozinho...

_ Empurrãozinho pra quê?_ ela perguntou em tom desesperado.

_ Sabe, você e o Rony_ Harry disse com um leve sorriso_ Olha, eu já pensei em alguma coisa pra que vocês possam ter essa _bendita_ conversa pra esclarecer as coisas, que você não só quer, mas deve esclarecer... a princípio, eu achei que não devia me meter nessa história, mas se alguém não fizer nada, vejo que você e o Rony também não vão fazer... e tem a Susan também...

_ Harry, Harry, você não está fazendo sentido algum_ ela o interrompeu.

_ Você quer ou não quer conversar com o Rony?

_ Eu... eu quero sim_ ela disse baixinho.

_ Então, vá a minha sala na hora do almoço, está bem?

_ Pra quê?

_ Você vai entender quando chegar lá, Hermione_ Harry disse com firmeza_ bom, vou indo então... não esquece, na hora do almoço, na minha sala_ e sua cabeça sumiu entre as chamas.

Hermione ficou um tempo pregada no chão, tentando entender o que havia acontecido ali. Será que Harry havia pirado? Ou tudo aquilo que ele falou, era sério? _"Na sala do Harry, na hora do almoço", _Hermione repetiu mentalmente como se tentasse entender o que o amigo estava planejando. Suspirou. Voltou pra sua mesa e se sentou. O que quer que fosse que Harry estivera planejando, tinha a ver com ela e Rony, ao menos foi o que entendeu. Isso não poderia dar certo... Ou talvez pudesse.

***********************

_Rony, você tem algum compromisso por volta do meio-dia? Se não tiver, venha almoçar comigo. Seria legal, como nos velhos tempos. Mande uma resposta assim que receber essa carta._

_Harry_

Rony sorriu com a perspectiva de almoçar com seu melhor amigo. Assim Harry poderia ser a primeira pessoa a saber que seu casamento fora adiantado, embora ele não estivesse realmente feliz com isso.

_ De quem é a carta?_ Susan perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá.

_ Harry_ ele disse_ Me convidado pra almoçar com ele_ levantou-se e começou a procurar na sala por pena e pergaminho.

_ E você vai?

_ Vou... Onde estão os pergaminhos que eu deixei aqui?_ ele apontou pra mesinha ao lado da janela.

_ Ah, eu joguei fora... estavam velhos_ ela respondeu casualmente_ E você nunca os usa.

_ Não passou pela sua cabeça que eu os usaria eventualmente?_ ele perguntou um tanto indignado pela atitude dela. Os pergaminhos eram dele, só ele poderia jogá-los fora.

_ São só pergaminhos_ ela respondeu e tomou a direção do quarto. Passado menos de um minuto, voltou com um pergaminho e uma pena_ Toma... pode usar os meus que estão bem mais conservados...

Ele os pegou da mão dela, mas não disse nada. _"Ela não pode jogar minhas coisas fora sem me consultar, mesmo que sejam pergaminhos velhos. Hermione nunca faria isso"._ Disse mentalmente e se arrependeu no mesmo instante. Como ele poderia comparar as duas? Era errado. E era _extremamente_ injusto... com ele. Separar qualidades e defeitos que existiam em Hermione e Susan só dificultaria as coisas. Ele ainda amava Hermione, já conseguia admitir isso, mas ia se casar com Susan.

Começou a arranhar a pena no pergaminho em resposta a Harry. O que Harry diria quando soubesse que ele se casaria em um mês? Será que Harry perceberia que ele não estava feliz? Que seu desejo de casar com Susan diminuía consideravelmente a cada dia? _"Droga"._ As coisas definitivamente não eram pra ser assim. Há alguns dias, tudo que ele mais queria era esse casamento, dividir sua vida com uma mulher que ele sabia que o amava e não o magoaria. Mas agora, casar com Susan não parecia a coisa certa a se fazer.

Dobrou o pergaminho e o amarrou a pata esquerda de Edwiges. Abriu a janela e soltou a coruja. Rony a observou até que ela desaparecesse entre os prédios de Londres. _"Deve ser interessante ter asas, poder sair voando por aí, livre"._ Devaneou suspirando. O que não daria pra ter asas e sair voando pela mesma janela que Edwiges há alguns minutos havia saído. Talvez assim não tivesse que encarar nada. Casamento, Susan, Hermione...

_ O que há com você?_ Susan perguntou o tirando de seus pensamentos_ Tá tão aéreo hoje...

_ Nada_ ele respondeu dando as costas à janela se deixando ficar de frente pra Susan.

_ Você não... Não mudou de idéia em relação ao casamento, não é?_ ela perguntou se aproximando dele, uma nota de pavor em sua voz.

Rony silenciou um instante. Tudo que ele queria dizer era que não sabia se queria casar, talvez não quisesse. Queria dizer que talvez fosse bom dar um tempo, parar pra pensar melhor, porque afinal de contas ele quis cancelar o casamento, quis desistir. Mas Susan estava ali, o encarando com aqueles olhos azuis, parecendo simplesmente apavorada com a possibilidade dele dizer _"sim, eu mudei de idéia, não quero mais casar"_, e então ele disse a única coisa que sua covardia e sua culpa permitiram que ele dissesse.

_ Não, não mudei de idéia.

***********************

_"Meio-dia, até que eu consigo ser pontual quando quero". _Rony pensou enquanto caminhava pelo corredor no qual ficava a sala de Harry. Passando por ele, observou as salas, e dentro delas, seus donos, aurores. _"Deve ser legal ser um auror"._

Lembrou com nostalgia da época em que esse era seu desejo. Sair por aí, combatendo bruxos das trevas. Mas conseqüentemente lembrou do porque de não ter nem sequer tentado seguir a carreira. _Hermione_. Sempre ela. Foi por causa dela que foi embora. Por causa dela deixou tudo pra trás, inclusive seus sonhos.

Não que ele não gostasse de jogar quadribol, pelo contrário, ele adorava. Mas todas as vezes que imaginou seu futuro, era como auror. Quadribol era o esporte que ele praticaria nas horas vagas.

Parou em frente a uma sala, quando avistou dentro dela, um rapaz com cabelos muito pretos e óculos redondos emoldurando seus olhos verdes, parecendo absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

_ Não devia pensar tanto, Harry... já tem fumaça saindo da sua cabeça_ Rony disse sorrindo da porta da sala.

_ Engraçado_ Harry disse sarcástico_ Não é hilário, mas é engraçado. Devia entrar pro circo...

_ Circo? Que é isso?_ Rony perguntou confuso.

_ Nada... algo que diverte alguns trouxas_ Harry afirmou achando graça do amigo_ Mas você não recebeu a minha coruja?

_ Recebi, por isso que estou aqui_ sentou-se na cadeira de frente a mesa de Harry.

_ Não... falo da minha segunda coruja, cancelando o almoço_ Harry respondeu tentando parecer preocupado_ Parece que encontraram um antigo seguidor de Voldemort, aterrorizando trouxas, vão levá-lo pra um interrogatório, tenho que estar presente..._ _"Será que ele acredita nessa?"_

_ Sério? Mas não, não recebi_ Rony disse franzindo a testa_ Quando você mandou?

_ Tem uns quinze minutos_ Harry respondeu sorrindo por dentro. Seu plano estava funcionando. Só faltava a outra _parte_ envolvida.

_ Então, é isso, Edwiges não ia chegar em meu apartamento em quinze minutos...

_ É, suponho que não_ Harry disse_ me desculpe, devia ter avisado antes... fiz você vir à toa.

_ Tudo bem_ Rony disse, fazendo menção de se levantar.

_ Aonde você vai?_ Harry perguntou ligeiramente alarmado, se levantando também. _"Hermione, cadê você?"_

Mas sua pergunta foi respondida quase que imediatamente, pois olhando por cima do ombro de Rony, ele viu Hermione parar estupefata a porta da sala. Ela ficou pálida e seus olhos se fixaram na nuca ruiva de Rony.

Seguindo o olhar do amigo, Rony virou-se para ver o que havia deixado Harry com uma expressão apreensiva, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada. Quando seus olhos bateram na jovem de cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, Rony engoliu em seco. Hermione estava lá, parada na entrada da sala, com os olhos vidrados nele. Os dois se encararam durante um tempo e Harry se sentiu desconfortável, porque agora era como se ele não estivesse mais lá.

_ Er... Entra, Hermione_ ele disse um tanto sem graça_ Você chegou bem na hora...

Hermione adentrou timidamente na sala. Rony a acompanhou com o olhar até que ela estivesse próxima de onde ele estava parado. Tão próxima, que se ele estendesse a mão, poderia tocá-la.

_ Rony, eu também havia convidado Hermione pro almoço... eu disse na carta, não disse?_ Harry perguntou no tom mais inocente que encontrou.

_ Não, não disse_ Rony respondeu, se voltando pra Harry. Estava extremamente sério agora.

_ Não? Que coisa, devo ter esquecido... mas agora você sabe, e já que ela está aqui, vocês podem almoçar juntos e fazer companhia um ao outro_ disse displicentemente.

_ O quê?_ Rony exclamou boquiaberto. Harry só poderia estar brincando.

Hermione que até então se mantinha em silêncio soltou um som de inquietação. Então era isso? Por isso Harry pediu que ela fosse a sua sala na hora do almoço. _"Ele quer que Rony e eu fiquemos a sós pra conversar"_. Ela de repente sentiu seu coração disparar e borboletas dançarem salsa no seu estômago. Será que seria agora que ela poderia contar toda a verdade a Rony?

_ É, assim você não daria viagem perdida e Hermione não almoçaria sozinha...

_ Eu aparatei em frente ao Ministério, Harry, demorei só uns cinco, sete minutos no máximo pra chegar até sua sala, não foi realmente um incomodo vir aqui_ Rony disse ainda sério. _"O que Harry está pretendendo? Eu, almoçar com Hermione? Ele está louco?"_

_ Mesmo assim_ Harry argumentou_ Tem algum problema pra você, Hermione?

Rony lançou a Harry um olhar mortal. O que estava havendo com ele? Por que estava fazendo isso? Será que ele não sabia quanta mágoa Rony sentia por Hermione? Harry estava sendo pior que um péssimo amigo, ele estava sendo cruel.

_ Por mim tudo bem_ Hermione respondeu sem encarar Rony, que se voltou pra ela com os olhos arregalados.

_ Ótimo, é melhor vocês irem então_ Harry disse também sem encarar Rony. Conhecendo bem o amigo, sabia que ele estava furioso agora. _"Desculpe cara, mas é pro seu bem, pro bem de vocês dois."_

_***********************_

_ Eu almoço aqui quase todos os dias_ Hermione disse tentando parecer descontraída, quando ela e Rony aparataram num beco ao lado de um restaurante bruxo imperceptível aos olhos dos trouxas que passavam, no centro de Londres.

Depois que ela havia _concordado _almoçar com ele, Rony não parou de lançar olhares de raiva a Harry, que praticamente os expulsou da sala com a desculpa_ claro que era uma desculpa_ de que tinha que estar presente no interrogatório de um suposto Comensal da Morte. Desde então, Rony ficou calado e com cara de quem ia para a forca, embora não tivesse relutado _mais_ em ter a companhia dela.

Eles entraram e procuraram por uma mesa.

_ Você se importa se nós nos sentarmos naquela ali?_ ela perguntou apontando pra uma mesa ao lado de uma das janelas.

_ Não_ Rony respondeu sem emoção.

_ Eu já disse que almoço aqui quase todos os dias?_ ela perguntou tentando quebrar o clima desagradável, quando se sentaram à mesa.

_ Já_ ele respondeu inexpressivo, encarando o rosto dela.

Hermione deu um sorriso sem graça, ao qual Rony respondeu forçadamente. _"Arranje alguma coisa útil pra falar, Hermione, está sendo ridícula... E por favor, não se repita"._ Ela se recriminou, sentindo-se idiota e infantil.

_ E então como você está?_ ela perguntou. Teve vontade de se chutar.

_ Bem_ Rony respondeu, enquanto o garçom oferecia a eles o cardápio do lugar_ E você?

_ Estou bem_ definitivamente deveria arranjar algo mais interessante pra falar. E sabia bem o quê, mas teria que ir com calma. Não poderia simplesmente despejar a verdade na cabeça de Rony, sem nem ao menos preparar o terreno_ E então, como vai o quadribol?

_ Muito bem... a temporada começa daqui a dois meses_ respondeu sem tirar os olhos do cardápio.

_ Hum... eu... eu tenho acompanhado as notícias sobre o Chudley Cannons nos jornais... você sempre recebe algum destaque, é sempre muito elogiado_ ela disse timidamente.

Rony levantou os olhos, e finalmente encarou Hermione. Ela já havia dito que via as notícias sobre ele nos jornais, mas ele não poderia deixar de se sentir satisfeito em ouvir aquilo de novo.

_ É, eu melhorei... não sou mais aquele goleiro confuso da época de Hogwarts_ ele respondeu com um leve sorriso.

_ E eu que achei que você queria ser auror_ ela disse casualmente. A expressão de Rony mudou e ele voltou a ficar sério.

_ Eu _queria__ ele respondeu a encarando profundamente_ Mas nem sempre a gente consegue o que quer, não é?_ Rony continuou a olhando por alguns instantes, e depois voltou os olhos novamente pro cardápio_ O que você vai pedir?

_ Er... uma salada_ Hermione se sentiu mais insegura do que nunca. Por um instante pareceu que ela conseguiu diminuir um pouquinho o abismo que existia entre ela e Rony, quando tocou no assunto do quadribol, mas de repente, ela sentiu como se o abismo voltasse a se estender. _"Será que foi porque eu falei sobre esse negócio de auror? Mas o que isso tem demais?"_

Rony fez sinal pro garçom e ambos fizeram seus pedidos; Hermione uma salada e Rony, picadinho. Começaram a comer em silêncio, coisa que deixou ambos muito desconfortáveis.

_ Como vai seu trabalho no Ministério?_ Rony perguntou de repente. O clima estava muito ruim, teria que falar sobre alguma coisa.

_ Ah, vai muito bem_ Hermione respondeu se sentindo claramente contente pelo interesse dele.

_ Ainda com aquela história de _fale_?_ ele perguntou com certo divertimento. Não esquecera da obsessão que Hermione tinha por elfos domésticos, mas parecia ter esquecido que não _queria_ ser simpático com ela.

_ Não é fale_ ela respondeu se fingindo indignada, embora sorrisse_ É F.A.L.E... e se você quer saber já está quase sendo aprovado, acho que é uma questão de tempo.

_ Será que você nunca vai aceitar que os elfos domésticos são felizes do jeito que são?_ Rony afirmou dando uma garfada em seu picadinho_ eles gostam de serem escravizados...

_ Isso só porque nunca ninguém explicou a eles que isso é errado... mas depois que o F.A.L.E for aprovado, eles vão perceber as melhorias em suas vidas...

_ Ok, já vi que não adianta discutir com você a respeito disso_ ele falou em tom divertido, ignorando momentaneamente o fato de que estava brigado com ela há anos.

Hermione sorriu, satisfeita. Não parecia real que Rony e ela estivessem tendo uma conversa amigável depois de tanto tempo, simplesmente pelo fato de que ele tinha raiva e mágoa dela. _"É uma boa hora pra você puxar o assunto, Hermione"._ Ela pensou. Precisava ser sincera com ele, e explicar os reais motivos que a fizeram rejeitá-lo no passado. Não podia esperar mais, tinha que ser agora que Rony estava um pouco mais descontraído com a presença dela. Respirou fundo.

_ Er... Rony?_ ela começou suspirando.

_ O quê?

_ Eu... eu sinto muito_ achou que era a melhor maneira de começar.

_ Sente pelo quê?_ ele perguntou surpreso. E irremediavelmente se lembrou de quando ela havia lhe dito essa mesma frase há quatro anos atrás, desculpando-se por não amá-lo. E sem que ele pudesse resistir, uma onda de rancor se instalou em seu peito.

_ Por ter te magoado_ ela continuou sem encará-lo_ Por ter feito você sofrer..._ um nó amargo se formou em sua garganta.

_ Não sei porque isso agora, não há necessidade_ Rony respondeu bruscamente, embora achasse que era mais que necessário que Hermione lhe pedisse perdão.

_ Há necessidade sim... Eu preciso falar_ ela disse com veemência. Havia chegado até ali, tinha que ir até o fim agora_ Existem coisas que você precisa saber... que eu preciso que você saiba.

Rony se inquietou em sua cadeira. De uma maneira estranha, ele percebeu que talvez não quisesse ouvir o que Hermione tinha pra dizer. Aquilo já fora doloroso o suficiente. Ainda era.

_ Há quatro anos quando... quando você disse que me amava...

_ Hermione, _por favor_..._ ele pediu num sussurro. _"Por favor, não me faça falar sobre isso"._

_ Eu disse a você, que não sentia o mesmo_ continuou como se não tivesse havido interrupção_ Mas eu menti... eu menti, e não há nada do que eu me arrependa mais que isso_ seus olhos instantaneamente começaram a lacrimejar.

Rony ficou em silêncio. Nem se quisesse conseguiria dizer alguma coisa. Falar sobre isso era doído demais. Mas ouvir Hermione falar, era infinitamente mais torturante. _"Mas o que ela disse mesmo? Disse que mentiu?"_ Seu coração se tornou um tambor em seu peito e ele sentiu dificuldade para respirar.

_ Eu menti_ Hermione voltou a afirmar, dessa vez o olhando nos olhos_ fui uma covarde, tive medo...

_ Do que você está falando?_ Rony perguntou. A sensação de falta de ar aumentando.

_ Tive medo... medo de estragar as coisas, medo de que se dissesse a você que o sentimento era recíproco, nossa amizade acabasse... medo de ficarmos juntos e que talvez brigássemos de tal forma, que não sobraria nem a amizade_ ela respirou fundo, tentando ser forte e não chorar_ e isso me apavorava, sabe... a possibilidade de perder sua amizade...

Hermione respirou fundo, cada vez mais difícil de impedir que lágrimas caíssem. Rony passou a mão pelos cabelos. Começara a entender o que Hermione tentava lhe explicar. Então, era isso... ela o amava, mas o rejeitou por ter medo que um relacionamento entre eles acabasse com a amizade depois de uma briga? Então, Hermione Granger era uma covarde?

Uma fúria incontrolável se entranhou em cada parte de seu corpo. Quer dizer que todos esses anos que ele sofrera por ter sido desprezado, foram em vão?

_ Deixa eu ver se eu entendi_ ele disse num tom lento, mas carregado de fúria_ Você está dizendo que quando você disse que não sentia o mesmo por mim, você estava mentindo?_ ela assentiu.

Fez-se uma pausa, na qual Rony passou a mão mais uma vez pelo cabelo. Hermione sentiu que ele se controlava para não explodir.

_ Então todos esses anos em que eu sofri e chorei por sua causa, todos esses anos em que eu coloquei uma trava, me impedindo de me relacionar seriamente com alguém, todos esses anos em que eu me depreciei por ser um idiota, foram em vão?_ ele perguntou. Sua voz elevando consideravelmente, à medida que sua raiva crescia_ Você está me dizendo que eu perdi quatro anos da minha vida por sua causa? Que eu fui embora, largando pra trás minha família, amigos e sonhos à toa?

_ Rony, eu... eu tive medo...

_ E você acha que por acaso eu não tive? Pois eu digo a você que eu tive... na verdade, eu estava simplesmente apavorado com a possibilidade de me declarar a você... mas ainda assim eu o fiz, passando por cima de todos os meus medos, minhas inseguranças, que não eram poucas, eu o fiz, Hermione.

_ Por favor, me perdoa, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo..._ ela pediu.

_ Mas você não pode, não tem um vira-tempo dessa vez_ ele fez uma pausa, na qual a encarou mais magoado do que jamais estivera_ você faz idéia de como eu me senti, quando ouvi você dizer que não me amava?

Hermione o encarou, a primeira lágrima rolou. Seus olhos suplicando por perdão, mas Rony ficou calado, apenas a olhando com rancor.

_ Rony... não houve um dia, desde aquele, em que eu não me amaldiçoasse por ter sido tão burra, não houve um dia em que eu não desejasse nunca ter dito aquelas coisas... sabe as cartas que eu te mandei quando você foi embora? Eu pedia uma oportunidade pra conversarmos pra que eu pudesse te explicar tudo...

_ Eu queimei_ Rony disse tentando se controlar_ queimei todas elas, antes de ler... não abri nenhuma.

Uma segunda lágrima escorreu pela bochecha de Hermione. Então, ele não lera nenhuma. Ignorou completamente todas as suas cartas. Não que aquilo a surpreendesse, mas ainda assim, a machucava.

_ Você queimou_ ela disse baixo.

_ Queimei_ ele repetiu_ eu não quis ler, queria deixar tudo pra trás... mas eu não tenho que me justificar, eu não fiz nada errado... você fez.

_ Eu sei... por isso eu estou aqui te dizendo tudo isso, porque eu sei que eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida_ e passou a mão no rosto, enxugando as lágrimas.

Rony ficou em silêncio. Afinal, o que poderia dizer? Ele não sabia. Estava furioso com toda essa mentira, mas por outro lado, a revelação de Hermione, estalava em sua cabeça.

_ Sabe_ ela continuou_ Se eu tivesse sido sincera com você, no dia em que você se abriu pra mim, eu teria dito... que quando eu te vi pela primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts, eu soube que você seria a única pessoa capaz de me fazer feliz. E você não faz idéia de quantas noites eu chorei, durante esses quatro anos, me arrependendo de não ter sido sincera com você quando eu tive a chance _ ela fez uma pausa, e olhou pro rosto estupefato de Rony_ Eu tenho te amado todos esses anos, e eu continuo te amando... E se o que eu disse agora não serviu pra deixar isso claro, eu não sei como expressar então...

Rony estava boquiaberto. Nunca imaginou que um dia ouviria algo assim. Hermione o amava. Ele não estava imaginando coisas, ela mesma havia acabado de fazer uma _dissertação_ a respeito de seus sentimentos por ele.

Desejou durante tanto tempo por aquelas palavras, que agora simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, pois antes a única coisa que queria era gritar com ela. Mas agora, não sabia. Não sabia mais de nada.

Ela continuou calada, esperando o que ele iria dizer. Ansiedade e medo se apossando dela. Independente da reação dele, ela havia feito o que prometeu a si mesma que faria: foi sincera. Aliás, sincera era pouco. Foi completamente, totalmente sincera.

_ Hermione, eu..._ ele voltou a se calar. Será que devia dizer, o que estava pensando em dizer? Sim, devia. Não havia mais razão pra negar_ Eu também te amo...

Hermione sorriu. Ele disse, disse aquelas _três palavrinhas_, que ela rezou dia e noite durante quatro anos, pra ouvi-lo dizer outra vez. Malfoy estava certo. Rony também a amava. Ainda a amava.

_ Eu _também_ te amo e te perdoou_ fez uma pausa_ Só que _isso_ é tudo_ continuou com dureza, interrompendo os pensamentos felizes dela_ Eu vou me casar...

O sorriso imediatamente se apagou dos lábios dela. Ao ouvir Rony dizer que a amava, inúmeras imagens dos dois juntos e felizes para sempre passaram pela cabeça dela. E ela se esqueceu completamente que havia alguém entre ela e Rony. Havia Susan.

_ Mas se você não a ama..._ ela tentou, esticando a mão direita na mesa e segurando a esquerda de Rony. Ele não fez menção de se afastar.

_ Só que ela me ama_ ele disse, mexendo a mão e invertendo as posições. Agora era ele quem segurava a mão dela_ E ela não merece sofrer...

_ Mas e quanto a nós?_ Hermione perguntou desesperada.

_ Isso não existe... _nós_. O que existe somos _eu_ e _você_, separadamente... nós tivemos a nossa chance, só que ela passou... eu vou me casar daqui a um mês...

_ Um mês?_ ela falou mais alto do que desejou e algumas pessoas no restaurante se voltaram para eles. Mas Hermione os ignorou.

_ Sim, um mês... você é a primeira pessoa a saber_ Rony disse imensamente infeliz.

_ Rony, você não pode..._ Hermione apertou forte a mão dele. _"Não, por favor não"._

_ Hermione, durante muito tempo eu desejei tanto ser perfeito pra você... e você acabou com a nossa única chance de ficarmos juntos, e agora eu encontrei alguém que não tem medo de me amar... e eu não posso, eu não quero fazê-la sofrer_ ele suspirou. Sua voz falhando enquanto falava_ Eu vou... vou me casar daqui a um mês, e eu volto a repetir o que eu disse naquele jantar na Toca: não há nada que ninguém possa fazer pra impedir isso_ ele soltou a mão dela, colocou alguns galeões sobre a mesa e se levantou.

Hermione levantou o rosto e os dois se encararam. Lágrimas incontroláveis rolando pelo rosto dela.

_ Rony, nós ainda podemos tentar_ ela implorou.

_ Não, não podemos_ ele disse, e então se deu conta de que não era aquilo. Ele precisava ser mais claro_ Eu não quero tentar.

Então era isso? Ela o perdera definitivamente. Ele a amava, mas não a queria.

Rony estava decidido. Aquilo tudo era passado, não podia ser mudado e havia Susan. E ela não merecia sofrer, ela o amava e não merecia uma apunhalada dessas. Pois esse _nós_ a que Hermione se referia não existia mais. Na verdade, nunca existiu.

_ Eu sinto muito_ ele disse e se encaminhou para a saída do restaurante. Seus olhos ardendo à medida que se afastava dela. Passou uma das mãos neles. Não choraria.

**********************

**N/A: Capítulo 12. Já estava na hora deles terem uma conversa séria, né? Finalmente tudo explicado.**

**Thaty, H/G é fofo mesmo, né? Fiquei com um pouco de receio do capítulo 11 não ser bem aceito, por R/H ficar apenas implícito, mas que bom que me enganei. Obrigada por marcar presença de novo. ^^**

**Marii Weasley, já é de casa (rsrs). Nunca some. E espero que esse cap acalme um pouco a sua ansiedade. Obrigada mais uma vez.**

**Bom, isso é tudo.**

**Bjks!!!**


	13. Reflexões

**13. Reflexões**

Susan olhou mais uma vez em direção ao relógio na parede. Rony havia ido almoçar com Harry, mas já passava das seis da tarde e ele ainda não havia voltado.

Andava de um lado para o outro há horas. Estava apavorada. Não que achasse que havia acontecido alguma coisa ruim com ele. O seu medo era outro: Hermione Granger. _"E se Rony a tiver encontrado no Ministério e os dois tiverem se entendido? Não!" _Balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse querendo afastar um mosquito. "_Não pense uma coisa dessas Susan, está ficando neurótica". _Passou as mãos pelos cabelos desarrumando-os.

Continuou andando. De repente se ouviu um _clac_ e ela trombou com algo. Era Rony. Havia acabado de aparatar.

Ele a encarou um instante, então se sentou no sofá. A conversa com Hermione ainda ecoando sonoramente em sua cabeça. Esperou as perguntas que sabia que Susan faria.

_ Onde você estava?_ ela perguntou, o olhando fixamente. Tentou esconder a raiva que sentia pelo sumiço do noivo.

_ Eu fui almoçar com o Harry... Você sabia_ ele respondeu sem emoção.

_ Você passou a tarde inteira almoçando com o Harry?_ Susan perguntou com sarcasmo_ Quero saber onde você esteve depois...

Ele se calou. Seria insensato contar a Susan que ao invés de almoçar com Harry, esteve almoçando com Hermione. Por outro lado não queria mentir pra ela. Estavam num ponto que mentir só pioraria as coisas.

_ Não estava exatamente com o Harry_ disse encorajando-se.

_ Não?

_ Ele teve um imprevisto e não podemos almoçar...

_ E por que você não veio pra casa?

_ Porque... porque almocei com... com Hermione...

_ O quê?_ Susan perguntou num berro. Como assim almoçou com Hermione?

Rony respirou fundo e contou a ela os motivos que impediram Harry de almoçar com ele, e porque acabou tendo que fazer companhia a Hermione.

_ E você acreditou nessa história de Comensal da Morte capturado?_ ela perguntou furiosa.

___"__É claro que não! Sei que foi uma invenção do Harry"_. Foi o que Rony teve vontade de dizer, mas se controlou.

_ Sim, e Harry não teve tempo de me avisar_ mentiu.

_ Pelo amor de Deus Rony, você não pode realmente ter acreditado numa coisa dessas_ ela exclamou com os olhos fixos nele_ É óbvio que foi uma armação... pra fazer você e a Hermione Granger ficarem sozinhos... como Harry pôde?

_ Se foi armação ou não, não importa_ ele disse cansado, embora pretendesse ter uma conversa séria com Harry depois.

_ Não importa pra você que deve ter adorado almoçar com ela...

_ Susan, por favor, não começa_ pediu tentando não se irritar_ Eu tô de saco cheio dessa história..._ ele se levantou e fez menção de ir em direção ao banheiro, mas Susan se colocou a sua frente, impedindo a passagem.

_ Eu quero tomar banho_ ele disse secamente.

_ Não_ Susan gritou_ Primeiro eu quero que você me explique o que vocês fizeram nesse almoço...

_ Comemos_ Rony disse com sarcasmo_ É o que se faz quando se almoça...

_ Não me venha com as suas gracinhas, _Ronald_...

_ Não me chame de Ronald, era Hermione quem me chamava assim_ ele disse aumentando o tom de voz, sua paciência indo pro brejo.

Susan ficou horrorizada com o que ouviu. Então chamá-lo de Ronald_ mesmo que esse fosse o nome dele_ era um privilégio de Hermione Granger? Ela virou de costas pra ele e levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando conter as lágrimas que não poderiam ser contidas.

Rony se arrependeu quase imediatamente do que disse. _"Seu idiota, burro! Como pôde dizer algo assim?" _Se aproximou de Susan a tocando no ombro, mas ela se afastou. Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervosamente. Definitivamente aquela situação estava fora de controle. Não conseguia nem ao menos controlar o que dizia.

_ Susan, me desculpe_ foi só o que pôde dizer.

Ela continuou de costas pra ele, soluçando. Então, após algum tempo virou-se decidida.

_ Como foi o almoço?_ perguntou com a voz embargada, o encarando.

Como foi o almoço? Estranho, revelador, triste. Essa seria a resposta sincera e ele a daria.

_ Hermione me contou sobre os sentimentos dela_ disse com toda sinceridade. Fez uma pausa e então contou tudo a ela, tudo que Hermione havia lhe esclarecido.

Era isso que Susan merecia. Sinceridade. E ele não poderia mentir. Como poderia encará-la se dissesse que ele e Hermione haviam conversado sobre os tempos de Hogwarts? Seria uma mentira estúpida e deslavada. Se iam se casar, não poderiam existir mentiras entre eles. Nenhuma.

_ Ela sempre gostou de você_ Susan disse assimilando toda aquela revelação.

_ É...

_ E por que ela quis revelar isso agora?_ perguntou com a voz falhada.

_ Não sei...

_ Talvez ela achasse que poderia impedir nosso casamento_ e olhou pra ele, esperando pra ver qual seria sua reação. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que Rony apenas a encarava sem expressão alguma_ Você estava com ela até agora?_ perguntou por fim, reunindo toda coragem que conseguiu encontrar, sem se certificar se realmente queria ouvir a resposta. Isso seria demais pra ela.

_ Não!

_ Não?_ Susan se surpreendeu. Depois de ouvir a história do almoço, imaginou mil cenas dos dois passando a tarde juntos e felizes, rindo as suas costas.

_ Não_ ele repetiu.

_ Então... Onde você esteve?

_ Por aí...

_ Como assim, por aí?

_ Ué, por aí... Andando por aí..._ ele respondeu suspirando.

Mais uma vez, estava sendo completamente sincero. Depois da conversa com Hermione, saiu do restaurante e apenas esteve por aí. Não fez nada de útil, só não queria voltar pra casa, onde teria que encarar Susan. Tudo que queria era memorizar a conversa daquele almoço. E mais nada. Não podendo mais fugir, sabendo que tinha uma casa e uma noiva, voltou.

_ Por que você não voltou pra casa, assim que acabaram de... de conversar? Porque foi só isso que vocês fizeram, não é? Apenas conversaram_ perguntou subitamente apavorada, seus olhos voltando a lacrimejar furiosamente.

_ É claro que foi_ respondeu ofendido_ Não voltei logo porque queria pensar... queria ficar sozinho...

_ Não é muito fácil ficar sozinho quando se tem uma noiva... ou será que você esqueceu que vai se casar?

___"__Não esqueci, mas gostaria"__**.**_ Ele pensou, reprimindo a vontade de que aquela frase saísse de sua boca. Por que Susan sempre o chateava quando ele já estava mal?

_ Eu estou aqui, não estou? Se tivesse esquecido... não teria voltado_ respondeu antes que pudesse se controlar, e fez o caminho em direção ao banheiro, sem ser impedido dessa vez.

Susan ouviu a porta do banheiro bater e sentou-se no sofá. Levou as mãos ao rosto, para abafar o choro. Rony praticamente jogara em sua cara que não queria ter voltado pra casa. Que não queria ter voltado pra ela. Ele não a queria, não a amava. O que antes era _perfeito_, agora estava desmoronando. Há poucos dias, eles eram tão felizes, haviam feito tantos planos. Agora, nada daquilo parecia ter sido real... Toda aquela felicidade parecia ter sido há muito tempo.

Estava praticamente insuportável viver dessa maneira, se humilhando, rebaixando... Mas praticamente, não era o mesmo que insuportável. E desde que o vira pela primeira vez, soube que suportaria tudo por ele. Ela o amava, mais até do que a si mesma. Além do mais, tinha prometido a si mesma que faria tudo pra que Rony esquecesse Hermione, tinha prometido a ele também, e promessa é dívida.

Sim, ela havia se tornado apenas a sombra da mulher que um dia fora, e se viu perguntando, o que o amor fazia com as pessoas. Roubava-lhes o amor próprio, os princípios, o orgulho. Mas aquilo não fazia diferença alguma pra ela. Não agora, que estava loucamente apaixonada. _"Que o orgulho vá pro espaço e leve com ele os princípios e o amor próprio"__**.**_ Ela não ligava mais. Pois sabia que nada disso teria a mínima importância se não pudesse ter Rony, mesmo que ele não a amasse do jeito certo. Agora sabia que o que sentia era mais que amor, era necessidade, obsessão. Que fosse, ela poderia viver assim.

***********************

Hermione penteava os cabelos molhados em frente ao espelho que tinha em seu quarto. Não sabia há quanto tempo fazia isso, sua mente estava em outro lugar.

Depois que Rony deixou o restaurante, ela foi imediatamente pra casa, voltar pro trabalho estava fora de cogitação. Não teria cabeça pra ficar analisando memorandos e papeladas, a única coisa que queria era um lugar pra chorar, e que lugar melhor que seu apartamento?

Passou a tarde inteira com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro, soluçando e se sentindo extremamente fraca e vulnerável, e na verdade estava. Só um banho a fez se sentir melhor. Um pouco melhor. As coisas não saíram como ela esperava. Mas afinal, o que ela realmente esperava? Que depois de contar a verdade, Rony a tomasse nos braços e prometesse ficar junto dela pra sempre? Mas que idiotice, é claro que não seria assim. E o conhecendo bem, ela deveria saber disso. Rony era impulsivo e orgulhoso, e mesmo tendo a perdoado, ele não ficaria com ela depois de tudo o que houve. Mas ao menos ele a perdoou. E a amava. Ele disse que a amava. Mas do que isso adianta se não vão ficar juntos?

Colocou a escova em cima do criado mudo, e observou seu reflexo no espelho. A mulher refletida na imagem tinha olheiras e olhos vermelhos, devido as lágrimas, sem falar na expressão de morta viva. _"Se alguém me visse agora, acharia que eu sou um Inferi"_. Desviou os olhos em direção a janela. Um trovão soou ao longe, anunciando a chuva forte pela frente. Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Tudo que queria era dormir e não acordar mais. Mas se conseguisse apenas dormir por essa noite, já seria suficiente.

*******************

Gina Weasley estava ansiosa e inquieta. Passara o dia todo assim, desde que recebera uma coruja de Harry informando sobre o plano para que Hermione e Rony pudessem conversar. Imaginou que imediatamente após o tal almoço, a amiga lhe enviaria uma carta contando com detalhes tudo que acontecera, afinal de contas ela havia contribuído muito para aquilo; foi falar com Harry, mesmo correndo o risco de ser azarada assim que colocasse os pés na sala deste. Mas até agora nada, nenhuma coruja, a não ser de Fred avisando que passaria a noite na casa de Angelina. _"Mas quem liga pro Fred?"_ Ela queria saber era o que havia se passado com Rony e Hermione. Brincou um pouco mais com o ensopado em seu prato e suspirou.

_ Gina, se você não vai comer mais, me dê esse prato que eu preciso lavá-lo_ disse sua mãe da pia da cozinha.

_ Pegue o de Jorge mamãe_ respondeu encarando pela janela a chuva que começava a cair. _"Ótimo, agora é que ela não vai mandar carta nenhuma". _Bufou.

_ Você por acaso está vendo o Jorge aqui?_ impacientou-se Molly_ Ele já acabou de comer há séculos, aliás, todos já acabaram, só você que continua enrolando. Parece até criança.

Gina olhou em volta e reparou que realmente a mesa estava vazia. Sua ansiedade e expectativa eram tantos que nem percebeu que estava sozinha na mesa. Tirou a varinha da roupa e levitou o prato até que este estivesse na pia.

_ Obrigada_ disse Molly.

Mas a verdade é que precisava admitir pra si mesma que o motivo de sua falta de atenção não era causado apenas por seu irmão e sua amiga. Parte da sua mente estava com eles, torcendo pra que tivessem conseguido se entender, ou ao menos esclarecer as coisas. E a outra parte estava na sala do apartamento de um rapaz moreno de olhos verdes e óculos, mas precisamente na conversa que tivera com ele.

Ela sabia que aquela conversa havia sido definitiva e que não se repetiria mais. Ambos haviam dito tudo um pro outro, não haviam mais palavras entaladas, nem assuntos mal resolvidos. Haviam dito tudo. Harry estava rancoroso e furioso a princípio, mas ela pôde perceber que uma luz foi se fazendo aos poucos na cabeça dele e ele compreendeu que também teve culpa na separação dos dois.

É claro que Gina sabia que tinha errado. Não que ela se arrependesse de estar com Malfoy, não, isso nunca. O que ela se arrependia era de não ter tentado conversar com Harry antes de iniciar o relacionamento com Draco. A posição de Harry não deve ter sido fácil. Aliás, nada nunca foi fácil pra ele. Gina nunca conheceu alguém que tivesse que ultrapassar tantos obstáculos na vida. Suspirou e reparou que Jorge sentara-se à mesa, parecendo muito entediado, mas preferiu ignorá-lo.

_ Pensando em quê?_ ele perguntou displicentemente.

_ Em nada_ Gina respondeu com um tom não muito amigável, tentando deixar claro que não estava pra conversa, e também não havia esquecido que seu irmão quis azarar Draco e que quase teve um troço de tanto rir quando Rony jogou uma pedra na cabeça dele.

_ Hum...

E os dois ficaram quietos. O único som na cozinha era o da Sra Weasley guardando a louça do jantar e o da chuva caindo lá fora. Então, Jorge quebrou o silêncio.

_ O que você achou da Susan?_ perguntou estranhamente sério.

_ O quê?_ indagou confusa.

_ Você, o que achou da Susan?_ repetiu.

_ Hum, bom... sei lá, acho que gostei dela.

_ É, eu também, ela é muito legal e tudo mais, mas Rony não está realmente apaixonado por ela..._ o ruivo disse baixo, de maneira que sua mãe não pudesse ouvir.

___"__Bom, isso é óbvio". _Gina pensou, mas não pode deixar de se surpreender com as palavras do irmão.

_ Eu sempre achei que ele gostava da Hermione, e continuo achando isso_ ele disse_ quer dizer, você viu como ele ficou quando viu Hermione no jantar o outro dia? E aquela pedrada no Malfoy_ nesse instante Gina bufou_ Deixou tudo muito claro, pelo menos pra mim... Infelizmente parece que pro Rony não, e pra Susan também, ou ela já teria dado um pé na bunda dele.

_ Tá bom Jorge, isso tudo é verdade, mas o que nós temos a ver com isso?_ Gina perguntou, tentando parecer desinteressada. Não iria contar pra ninguém que já havia mexido os pauzinhos pra que Rony se mancasse, ou então cairia nos ouvidos do próprio e ele ficaria furioso.

_ Nada_ Jorge encolheu os ombros_ É só que eu me preocupo com ele... mas não diga isso a ele_ acrescentou rapidamente e Gina não pôde deixar de sorrir ao perceber que seu irmão estava sendo completamente sincero.

_ Eu sei, eu também...

E ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez. Gina refletiu que os gêmeos sabiam agir feito pessoas normais quando a situação exigia, e tinha plena certeza de que se Fred estivesse lá, seria da mesma opinião de seu gêmeo. Instantaneamente, lembrou-se de quando seu pai fora atacado pela cobra de Voldemort, e de quando Rony fora envenenado. Naquelas ocasiões os gêmeos deixaram as brincadeiras de lado, coisa que era muito rara se tratando dos dois. Mas quem não faria o mesmo, com a possibilidade de um membro de sua família morrer? Ela soube que o simples pensamento de perder alguém da família, apavorava os gêmeos, assim como a ela e a todos os outros Weasley. Gina pensou que afinal, seus irmãos não eram tão malucos assim.

Jorge encarava a mesa, pensativo. Não que se importasse com quem seus irmãos saíam. Se quisessem namorar _vampiras de duas cabeças_ _e quatro pernas_, que namorassem. Se quisessem namorar outros caras_ e fez uma careta ao pensar nessa possibilidade_ que namorassem, então. Seria bem estranho, mas era a vida deles. Mas o que era completamente diferente, era pensar que um de seus irmãos iria se casar sem amor.

Ele não era sentimental, nem cheio de frescuras, mas Fred também não era e, no entanto estava completamente abobado com Angelina. E então Jorge lembrou-se da confissão que Fred lhe fez, revelando que depois de saber que Rony iria se casar, estava considerando seriamente pedir a mão de Angelina em casamento de uma vez por todas, porque a garota queria muito isso, e ele próprio admitiu ter sido _picado_ _pelo bichinho_ _casamenteiro_, e lembrou-se com exatidão dar palavras do irmão _("talvez esteja na hora de eu me amarrar")__**.**_ Quando Fred lhe disse isso, fez um gesto indicando uma forca no pescoço, mas Jorge não pôde deixar de reparar que seu gêmeo tinha um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz no rosto. E se Fred que era tão igual a ele em tudo, havia se apaixonado, um dia chegaria sua vez também, e Jorge não conseguia nem imaginar a hipótese de casar com alguém que não amasse, um caminho que infelizmente, Rony parecia estar seguindo.

************************

**N/A: Thaty, pois é. O Rony é o Rony em qualquer lugar (rsrs). Obrigada pela review. Marii Weasley, achou o capítulo 12 um dos melhores? Que bom! O que eu gosto nesse, é o fato de ficar tudo esclarecido entre eles. Obrigada por estar por aqui de novo (^^). Miss Granger Weasley, fiquei emocionada ao saber que você chorou (*-*). E a campanha "Ron tente sim" é muito boa. Obrigada! Ron and Mione 4ever, você se daria bem com uma menina que comentava essa fic no outro site onde eu a publicava. Ela também odiava a Susan, dizia que ela era psicopata (rsrs). Obrigada por comentar.**

**N/A 2: Bom, só explicando porque estou atualizando a fic tão rápido. Primeiro: ela já está toda pronta há séculos. Segundo: não acho legal deixar os leitores esperando, se a fic tá acabada, pra que ficar enrolando? Pois é, não sei fazer marketing. E terceiro: quando eu a estava publicando no outro site, meu pc deu pau, e fiquei um tempão sem poder atualizar, o pior é que estava na retal final. O resultado disso, foi que quando eu voltei, os leitores tinham sumido. Então, eu meio que fiquei traumatizada.**

**N/A 3 (prometo que é a última): Esse capítulo não tem nada demais, mas eu adoro escrever um pouquinho sobre os gêmeos, por isso eu tenho um carinho especial por ele. Obrigada se tiverem tido paciência pra ler a N/A. Sei que nem todo mundo tem.**

**Bjks!!!**

**Até a próxima!**


	14. Família

**14. Família**

Rony aparatou em frente A Toca aquela manhã, repassando mentalmente como diria a sua família... Não, melhor, como diria a sua mãe que Susan e ele decidiram antecipar o casamento, e que este ocorreria dali há um mês. Conhecendo bem sua mãe, ela teria um ataque. Mas quanto antes contasse, menos risco de vida ele corria.

Abriu a porta devagar, e entrou. Seus pais, Fred, Jorge e Gina estavam a mesa, claramente almoçando.

_ Rony!_ sua mãe exclamou, surpresa e levantou-se da mesa, precipitando-se para abraçá-lo.

_ Oi mãe_ ele disse retribuindo o abraço.

_ Achei que estivesse bravo e que não fosse aparecer aqui tão cedo_ afirmou Molly, soltando-o_ Aliás, eu estou magoada com você, a maneira como saiu daqui no domingo e as coisas que disse..._ e seu tom passou de brando pra severo.

_ Eu sei, desculpe mãe... eu estava nervoso... Oi pai_ acrescentou, recebendo um abraço de Arthur.

_ Como você andou esses dias?_ o senhor ruivo perguntou.

_ Bem!

_ Mas o que está fazendo aqui, Rony? Por acaso tá faltando comida na sua casa?_ Fred perguntou apontando pra mesa.

_ Se é assim, é melhor começar a esconder a comida, antes que ele coma tudo_ completou Jorge. Rony os ignorou.

_ Eu vim falar com vocês_ disse voltando-se para os pais, mas não pôde deixar de perceber que Gina continuou comendo como se ele não estivesse lá.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Não pai... quer dizer, aconteceu_ acrescentou.

_ Alguma coisa com a Susan? O que houve, Rony?_ sua mãe perguntou.

_ Não, Susan está ótima_ respondeu, tomando um lugar à mesa, acompanhado por seus pais, que voltaram a sentar-se_ Bom, é que... Susan e eu andamos pensando e... Olha mãe, antes de tudo, eu quero que fique calma, ok? Não grite, não quebre nada e nem tente me bater ou alguma coisa parecida...

_ Você quer parar de enrolar e falar de uma vez_ sua mãe exigiu.

Gina continuou comendo, tentando parecer indiferente, mas seus ouvidos estavam mais atentos que nunca. Já imaginava o que Rony ia dizer. Ia dizer que ele e Susan não iam mais se casar, que cancelaram tudo. _"__Deu tudo certo, eles se entenderam"_, ela pensou, se segurando pra não sorrir. Assim que Rony fosse embora mandaria uma coruja para Hermione, querendo saber todos os detalhes, pois a amiga até agora não havia dado sinal de vida.

_ Diga de uma vez, Rony_ Arthur fez coro a insistência de Molly.

_ Bom, é que, como eu ia dizendo... Susan e eu, decidimos que não vamos nos casar daqui há três meses, nós...

_ Ah, tomaram juízo_ sua mãe o interrompeu_ eu disse que esse negócio de casar em três meses era precipitado demais...

_ Mãe, você não esperou eu acabar de falar... não vamos nos casar daqui há três meses, e sim daqui há um mês...

Gina cuspiu metade do suco que bebia na mesa, e Jorge se engasgou com a comida, enquanto Fred parou o ato de levar uma colher cheia de purê de abóbora a boca, e Molly perdeu a cor momentaneamente.

_ O quê?_ pra surpresa de todos, foi o senhor Weasley quem se pronunciou primeiro_ Você está louco? Perdeu o pouco juízo que tinha?

_ Eu sei, eu sei, que isso foi repentino...

_ Repentino, Rony? Repentino? Isso é um absurdo, isso sim_ sua mãe berrou_ Meu Deus, não há motivo pra toda essa pressa_ e ficou mais pálida_ Ou ela está grávida? É por isso que vocês estão correndo tanto com essa história de casamento?

_ Não, ela não tá grávida_ Rony afirmou exasperado.

_ Você tem certeza?_ seu pai perguntou.

_ É claro que sim... nós não somos descuidados...

_ Mas então, por que essa pressa?_ Molly perguntou.

_ Porque sim_ foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer.

_ Rony, se vocês se amam podem esperar um pouquinho mais, o amor não vai morrer se..._ mas sua mãe parou de falar ao ver Rony murchar na cadeira_ Vocês se amam, não amam?_ ele não respondeu_ _Você_ a ama?

Rony encarou a mãe, consciente de que jamais conseguiria mentir pra ela, embora tudo que ele quisesse era dizer que amava Susan loucamente e que se não se casasse com ela em um mês, morreria. Desejava sentir isso também.

_ Ah, meu Deus, você não a ama_ a Sra Weasley concluiu, levando as mãos à boca, perplexa.

Ele não respondeu. Até porque não sabia o que dizer. Como poderia explicar isso a seus pais?

_ Então, eu não estou entendendo nada_ disse o Sr Weasley_ você não a ama, mas vai casar com ela... Por quê?

_ É complicado_ Rony sussurrou.

_Na minha opinião parece bem simples_ Fred se pronunciou.

_ Eu tenho os meus motivos_ Rony respondeu baixo, evitando encarar sua família.

_ Que tipos de motivos podem explicar um casamento sem amor?_ sua mãe perguntou exasperada_ você vai fazer uma besteira Rony, vai ser infeliz.

Rony suspirou, cansado. O que não daria pra sumir. Era claro que ele seria infeliz, ele sabia disso, mas não podia magoar Susan. Ela queria se casar com ele, e ela ia se casar com ele. E que outra escolha ele tinha?

_ Rony, se você não a ama, não pode se casar com ela_ disse Arthur_ desista enquanto é tempo...

_ Desistir? Eu não posso desistir_ Rony se levantou_ Susan não merece isso, ela tem sido tão maravilhosa, se dedicado tanto pra que esse relacionamento dê certo, que ela não merece que eu simplesmente desista de tudo... ela me ama, eu não vou desistir!

_ Não seja idiota_ Gina se meteu na conversa, falando pela primeira vez desde que o irmão chegara_ Isso não vai dar certo. Não pode se casar por pena...

_ Não é por pena_ ele afirmou indignado.

_ Ah é? Então, é por quê?_ sua irmã perguntou, em tom de desafio.

Um silêncio se fez na cozinha, e todos encaravam Rony, esperando uma resposta. Ele estava consciente disso. Sua irmã era tão inconveniente, ela sempre dava um jeito de constrangê-lo. Mas ela estava errada, não estava? Ele não estava se casando por pena, estava? _"__Não, claro que não"_. Então, por quê? Ora, porque ele tinha um compromisso com Susan. Que tipo de homem seria, se rompesse com esse compromisso? A verdade é que ele precisava dela, ela era seu porto seguro. E ela também precisava dele. Rony podia ver isso cada vez que Susan falava com ele, olhava em seus olhos, cada vez que ela respirava. Não podia simplesmente deixá-la, ela sofreria muito se ele rompesse o noivado, afinal, ela quis ficar com ele mesmo quando ele admitiu que amava outra... Pensando bem, talvez fosse mais por pena mesmo. Mas ele nunca poderia admitir isso pra ninguém, muito menos pra sua irmã.

_ Eu... eu _quero_ me casar!

_ Deixa de mentir, Rony_ Gina disse se irritando.

_ Escuta, por que você tá se metendo? Isso não é da sua conta_ ele disse no mesmo tom.

_ Por que eu sei que você ama outra pessoa...

_ Sabe? Desde quando você é _Legilimens?__ Rony perguntou sarcástico. E que negócio é esse de que ela sabe por quem ele é apaixonado?

_ Como assim outra pessoa?_ sua mãe perguntou, interrompendo a discussão.

_ Ah, mamãe não está óbvio? O _Roniquinho_ ama a nossa querida Hermione...

_ Cala a boca, Jorge_ Rony berrou.

_ _Hermione!__ a Sra Weasley sussurrou, e então encarou o filho mais novo_ Ainda?

_ É mamãe, ainda_ Fred exclamou com um sorrisinho.

_ Como assim _ainda_? Do que vocês estão falando?_ Rony perguntou confuso. Será que seus sentimentos estavam tão óbvios assim?

_ Ora Rony, todo mundo sabia que você era apaixonado pela Hermione... o que me espanta é que você ainda goste dela, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

_ Não mamãe, eu não gosto dela...

_ Não precisa mentir pra nós, Rony_ seu pai disse, afagando seus ombros_ Nós somos sua família, não precisa mentir...

_ Eu não estou mentindo_ Rony afirmou, embora aquela fosse a maior mentira que já contara na vida_ E parem de ficar me pressionando.

_ Ninguém está te pressionando, só queremos que você raciocine uma vez na vida, e não haja feito um retardado_ Gina disse, sua face ficando vermelha à medida que sua raiva pela decisão do irmão crescia.

_ Eu não sou o retardado dessa família, não sou eu que estou namorando o Malfoy_ Rony praticamente cuspiu as palavras, começando a se enfurecer com a intromissão da irmã.

_ Não o coloque na conversa, seu idiota covarde. Não consegue admitir seus sentimentos por Hermione, agora quer mudar o foco da conversa insultando meu namorado...

_ Você é patética, Gina... como consegue encher a boca pra dizer _seu namorado_, se tratando do verme que ele é?_ Rony perguntou sarcasticamente, ele sentia seu rosto esquentando rapidamente.

_ Como se atreve?_ a garota se indignou. Ela se levantou da cadeira, suas bochechas cada vez mais vermelhas, a medida que a raiva aumentava.

_ Eu tô falando alguma mentira por acaso? Ou ele não é um maldito verme desprezível?_ Rony também se levantou, suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos.

_ Ora, seu..._ Gina tirou a varinha do bolso, no que foi imitada por Rony.

_ Ah, mas que coisa. Será que vocês só sabem resolver as coisas assim? Não há diferenças entre irmãos que justifique a atitude de vocês_ Molly gritou furiosa_ Então não se atrevam.

_ Abaixem as varinhas_ Arthur pediu baixo, embora parecesse estar tão furioso quanto sua esposa_ Hajam feito os adultos que vocês são, não como duas criancinhas contrariadas...

Os dois abaixaram as varinhas, mas ainda se encaravam furiosamente. Não era de hoje que Rony e Gina tinham brigas memoráveis. Os dois sempre se estranhavam por algum motivo, mas só haviam chegado a ponto de apontar a varinha um pro outro na época de escola, quando Gina desdenhou da experiência amorosa de seu irmão.

_ Mas o que eu faço com vocês dois?_ Molly disse magoada_ Será que não podem conviver pacificamente? Por Deus, são irmãos... Irmãos não deviam insultar uns aos outros, muito menos ameaçar com varinhas, é ridículo, é inaceitável... Estou cansada de vocês.

_ Sua mãe está certa_ disse Arthur_ Por que não podem resolver suas diferenças sem brigas e ofensas?

Nem Rony nem Gina disseram nada. Ainda se encaravam com expressões duras.

Rony sabia que seus pais estavam certos, que não devia discutir tanto com sua irmã, sendo que os dois tinham quase a mesma idade e se entendiam muito mais um com o outro do que com os demais irmãos Weasley. Mas desde que Gina começara a se aproximar de Malfoy, que esse entendimento fora pro brejo, isso já fazia anos. Rony não podia evitar, não podia simplesmente agir como se aceitasse a relação dela com Malfoy. Aquilo não ficara pra trás, não pra ele. E sua irmã era tão intrometida...

Gina tinha os braços cruzados, em fúria. Quem Rony pensava que era pra falar mal de seu namorado? Ele achava que era o dono da verdade, que podia julgar alguém? Tudo bem que Draco não era um santo, ele estava há anos luz disso, mas era fato que ele mudara muito. Ele merecia uma chance. E se seus pais conseguiram dar essa chance a ele, por que seus irmãos não poderiam? Por que Rony não poderia? Por que ele sempre tinha que magoá-la, brigando com ela por causa disso?

_ Acho melhor eu ir embora_ Rony disse secamente, sem olhar pra ninguém.

_ Mas você mal chegou_ sua mãe disse, se aproximando dele.

_ Eu já fiz o que vim fazer... não tenho mais o que fazer aqui_ deu um beijo rápido na bochecha de Molly, e se precipitou em direção à porta.

_ Fique pra almoçar, filho_ seu pai pediu_ Não vá embora por isso...

_ Não papai, obrigado. Eu tenho mesmo que ir.

_ Rony_ sua mãe segurou seu braço, quando ele fez menção de dar as costas_ Filho, pense bem no que está fazendo... Eu não vou brigar com você, não vou fazer nada pra tentar te impedir de ir adiante com a idéia do casamento, mas eu quero que pense. Por favor, é o seu futuro, sua felicidade. Não faça algo do qual você pode se arrepender pra sempre.

Rony desviou o olhar. Não poderia encarar sua mãe, não naquele momento em que ela o olhava cheia de tristeza. Ele teve vontade de abraçá-la, mas a única coisa que fez, foi dar um leve sorriso. Sorrir ultimamente lhe exigia um enorme sacrifício.

_ Eu vou ficar bem, mãe_ ele disse por fim, e se dirigiu até a porta, sem conseguir olhar pra sua mãe outra vez.

_ Nós te acompanhamos até o jardim_ Fred disse e fez sinal pra que Jorge os seguisse.

_ O que vocês querem? Me encher o saco igual a Gina?_ Rony perguntou quando já estavam do lado de fora da casa. Se sentia tão cansado. Não tinha saco para as brincadeiras dos gêmeos naquele momento.

_ Vê isso, Jorge? É o que ganhamos por tentarmos ser gentis com nosso _querido_ irmão caçula...

_ Pois é Fred, o mundo está realmente perdido, os jovens de hoje em dia estão tão mal agradecidos.

_ Falem logo o que querem debilóides, a minha paciência já acabou_ Rony exigiu.

_ Calma, _Roniquinho_... por que tanto ódio no coração?_ Fred perguntou em tom solene.

_ É, você é muito jovem pra estar tão amargurado... mas talvez isso se deva ao fato de que você vai fazer uma lambança...

_ Jorge, se você falar disso mais uma vez, eu...

_ Não vai fazer nada_ Jorge o interrompeu.

_ ... Sim, porque você não vai querer nos desafiar..._ continuou Fred.

_ ... Porque você sabe que não é bom desafiar seus irmãos mais velhos...

_ ... Ainda mais quando se trata de _nós_...

Rony sabia, que por amor a sua aparência, não devia desafiar Fred e Jorge. Sabia que os gêmeos eram completamente loucos e que se os chateasse, dariam um jeito de que ele ingerisse _acidentalmente_ alguma coisa que lhe causaria algum constrangimento físico. E não tinha a mínima vontade de ver sua língua crescer descontroladamente, ou de sangrar até murchar, ou ter um rabo de hipogrifo saindo de seu traseiro. Respirou fundo.

_ Ok, o que vocês querem?_ perguntou um pouco mais dócil.

_ Se acalmou agora? _Bom menino!__ Fred passou a mão na cabeça de Rony, como se ele fosse um cachorro raivoso. Rony bufou, mas não disse nada.

_ Olha, já que você vai casar em um mês, o que eu acho que é uma tremenda idiotice, nós achamos que você deveria ter uma despedida de solteiro...

_ Vocês acham?_ Rony interrompeu Jorge_ Pois vão continuar achando, eu não quero despedida de solteiro nenhuma...

_ Não seja ridículo, todo noivo que se preza, tem que ter uma despedida de solteiro_ Fred afirmou.

_ Mas eu não quero...

_ Não seja estraga prazeres, Rony_ Jorge disse_ Vai ser divertido, e você não vai precisar ter trabalho nenhum...

_ É, nós vamos organizar tudo...

_ Chamar os caras...

_ Escolher onde vai ser. Tudo!_ Fred afirmou com um brilho nos olhos_ Você só vai ter o trabalho de se divertir.

_ Por que estão me dizendo isso agora? Ainda falta um mês pro casamento...

_ Quanto antes melhor, e queremos tempo pra planejar tudo_ Jorge respondeu.

_ E então, você vai querer ou vai ser um chato como sempre, e nos decepcionar?_ Fred perguntou.

Os gêmeos o encararam com olhares diabólicos idênticos. Rony sabia que eles estavam planejando alguma coisa maluca, ainda mais tendo falado com ele, com um mês de antecedência. Seria seguro dizer _sim_ aqueles loucos? Mas seria seguro dizer _não_? Ele não queria despedida de solteiro, mas talvez seus irmãos estivessem certos e fosse ser divertido. Talvez devesse arriscar.

_ Ok, vocês venceram. Mas não exagerem...

_ Oh Rony, nós sabíamos que você não era tão _lesado_ quanto aparentava_ Fred disse colocando a mão no peito, como se estivesse emocionado.

_ Sim, _Deus te abençoe!__ Jorge imitou seu gêmeo no gesto.

_ Tá, agora parem com as maluquices que eu preciso ir.

_ Claro, _Roniquinho_, que _Deus te acompanhe,_ nesses segundos de aparatação..._ Fred disse solenemente.

_ E que te conserve tão _maravilhoso_ quanto você é, vá em paz irmãozinho_ Jorge completou.

_ Idiotas!_ Rony resmungou antes de aparatar.

***********************

**N/A: Ai, adoro tanto escrever sobre os gêmeos (é, eu sei que já disse isso). E adoro também escrever brigas entre Rony e Gina. rsrsrs**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo.**

**N/A: Thaty, pois é, não gosto de demorar a atualizar não. Se eu me propus a publicar uma fic, tenho que ter compromisso com quem lê (^^), obrigada pela review. Marii Weasley, que bom que minhas N/A's não te cansam. Ah, eu adorei escrever que o Fred quer se casar com a Angelina. Sempre gostei deles como casal. E escrever os pensamentos do Jorge foi ótimo. Obrigada Marii. Ron and Mione 4ever, o Rony é cabeça dura, o que ele mais precisa é de juízo mesmo, mas adoro as fics em que o Roniquinho não tem nenhum (hehe!), obrigada. Miss Granger Weasley, estou muito feliz que esteja gostando tanto da fic, isso é muito importante. Obrigada mesmo. **

**Então é isso, gente. Até a próxima.**

**Bjks!!!**


	15. Reencontros

**15. Reencontros**

Harry levitava os objetos em sua mesa, com a ajuda de sua varinha. Estava completamente entediado. Não tinha absolutamente nada pra fazer.

Desejara tanto ser auror e poder fazer a diferença_ mesmo que já tivesse contribuído mais que qualquer um pra isso_ que nem sequer pensou na possibilidade de que seu trabalho pudesse entediá-lo. Desde que derrotara Voldemort, e a maioria dos Comensais da Morte foram mandados para Azkaban, o número de bruxos das Trevas diminuiu consideravelmente. Apenas vez ou outra tinha alguma prisão, ou investigação pra fazer. Apenas vez ou outra. No fim, auror se mostrou uma profissão bem menos empolgante do que ele imaginava. Precisava urgentemente que algo interessante acontecesse em sua vida.

Suspirou e continuou com a varinha erguida, levitando distraidamente as coisas a sua volta.

_ Sr Potter_ uma voz o distraiu vindo da porta de sua sala e ele se voltou nessa direção, vendo que sua dona era Mary Arnold, a assistente do Departamento de Aurores_ Desculpe entrar assim, mas eu bati e o senhor não respondeu...

_ Tudo bem, Mary, eu estava distraído_ ele disse_ O que foi?

_ É que tem uma moça aí fora querendo vê-lo... eu nem ia vir aqui incomodá-lo com isso, porque ela não entrou em contato pedindo uma hora pra conversar com o senhor, mas é que ela disse que era sua amiga nos tempos de escola, então eu achei que talvez quisesse falar com ela...

_ Amiga?

_ Sim... Ela se chama Luna _alguma coisa__ e sorriu constrangida_ desculpe, não guardei o nome dela...

_ Lovegood?_ Harry questionou surpreso. Luna em seu escritório? Não a via desde que a guerra havia acabado. O que será que ela queria?

_ Isso mesmo... o senhor quer que eu a deixe entrar?

Harry pensou um instante. Não via Luna há séculos, mas sabia que ela e Gina ainda eram bastante amigas, pois a ruiva sempre falava dela. Bom, o que havia de mal em rever velhos amigos, ainda mais quando se tratava de alguém que lutou ao lado dele em diversas ocasiões?

_ Claro, deixa ela entrar.

_ Sim, senhor_ Mary disse e saiu da sala. Harry aguardou um instante olhando pra porta. Ouviu a voz de Mary dizer a Luna que ela podia entrar. Segundos depois, uma jovem com longos cabelos loiros, olhos grandes e claros, adentrou pela porta, aparentando serenidade e desenvoltura. Harry sentiu uma fisgada estranha em seu estômago.

Luna estava diferente. Ainda tinha os mesmos cabelos loiros, mas ele pôde notar que já não eram mais sujos e maltratados como na época de escola. Ela ainda tinha um ar de alienação, como sempre. Mas ainda assim ela estava diferente. Estava bem bonita.

_ Olá, Harry_ Luna disse se aproximando e estendendo a mão direita para Harry, por cima da mesa_ Quanto tempo.

_ Ah, olá! Faz tempo mesmo_ ele apertou a mão dela e ela sorriu_ Sente-se_ fez um gesto pra que ela se sentasse na cadeira do outro lado da mesa. Sentou-se.

_ Como você vai?

_ Bem, e você?_ Harry perguntou.

_ Eu estou ótima... olha Harry, me desculpe aparecer assim de surpresa, ainda mais quando não nos vemos há tanto tempo, eu sei que você é ocupado.

_ Sem problema, eu sempre tenho tempo para os amigos_ se ela soubesse que ocupação era o que ele menos tinha agora...

_ Que bom, porque é justamente do seu tempo que eu preciso...

_ Como assim?_ perguntou curioso. A estranha fisgada, ainda presente em seu estômago.

_ Bom, eu não sei se você sabe, mas meu pai se aposentou e me deixou como nova editora d'O Pasquim..._ ela disse serenamente.

_ Sério? Parabéns!_ Harry disse com um sorriso, mas não pôde evitar pensar que Luna era a escolha perfeita pra isso, afinal só ela pra continuar escrevendo as maluquices que seu pai escrevia.

_ Obrigada_ agradeceu com os olhos brilhando_ Então, como nova editora, eu preciso fazer um trabalho tão maravilhoso como o do meu pai... eu ainda não publiquei meu primeiro artigo, e quando pensei nisso, a única coisa que me veio à cabeça foi você... Na verdade, você foi a segunda, porque eu estava pensando em escrever sobre _Fiascurgia_, aquela doença terrível, mas aí eu percebi que não venderia muito bem, pelo menos a maioria das pessoas próximas a mim, disse que isso não interessava a ninguém_ concluiu com pesar.

Luna encarou Harry como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Só que Harry estava um tanto confuso. Primeiro; realmente ninguém iria se interessar em saber sobre uma doença imaginária. Segundo; Luna estava lá, querendo fazer o que ele achava que ela estava querendo fazer? E terceiro: ele NÃO daria uma entrevista, mesmo que fosse pra ela. Mesmo que agora borboletas inconvenientes começassem e dançar em seu estômago.

_ Olha, Luna, eu sinto muito_ e realmente sentia_ mas se você veio aqui pra me pedir uma entrevista, eu devo dizer que foi tempo perdido, porque eu não gosto de dar entrevistas_ disse com educação.

_ Eu sei, Harry, mas não seria nada comprometedor, nada que vá te constranger... o mundo bruxo está curioso pra saber sobre como anda Harry Potter, essas coisas, o que você anda fazendo... eu sei, eu sei, todo mundo sabe que você é auror, mas as pessoas gostariam de saber como vai seu trabalho, enfim como vai sua vida, e prometo nem perguntar sobre a _Conspiração Dente Podre_, da qual os aurores fazem parte... é só uma entrevista_ finalizou.

___"__Conspiração Dente Podre?"_ Harry teve vontade de rir. Ainda se lembrava de quando Luna havia lhe dito que os aurores faziam parte dessa conspiração que só existia na cabeça dela. _"Ainda existe pelo jeito"._

_ Eu realmente agradeço que você seja _discreta_ e não queira perguntar sobre uma coisa pessoal como essa_ Harry falou tentando conter a vontade de rir_ Mas eu realmente acho melhor não...

_ Mas você não tem nada a perder_ Luna insistiu_ O que você acha que eu vou escrever a seu respeito? Que você é maluco, desequilibrado? Que é desesperado em chamar atenção? Harry, O Pasquim não é Profeta, pois eu não lembro de termos difamado você quando deu aquela entrevista no seu quinto ano_ e pra surpresa de Harry, Luna estava realmente séria agora.

_ É claro que não, não acho que você vá me difamar_ se apressou em dizer_ é só que eu tenho tentado me manter afastado da mídia, e já faz um tempo que ninguém fala de mim, e eu realmente gosto disso... não quero que as coisas mudem.

Luna suspirou. Ela queria muito aquela entrevista. Tinha medo de não suprir as expectativas de seu pai quando o substituísse. Ela sabia o quanto ele era brilhante e não queria decepcioná-lo, e também não queria _se_ decepcionar. Queria e precisava mostrar que não era uma bruxa _tresloucada_ como todo mundo pensava. E isso era triste. Luna nunca havia se importado muito com a opinião dos outros, até o dia em que foi demitida de seu primeiro emprego, num jornal bruxo, de pequena repercussão. Nunca se esqueceria das palavras de seu chefe naquele jornal (_"Minha filha, você é muito talentosa pra inventar coisas, melhor que Rita Skeeter, devia escrever contos fictícios, mas como repórter, você é terrível, talvez depois que fizer um tratamento psiquiátrico você se encaixe melhor no perfil de uma repórter séria, porque desse jeito o que você vai conseguir é uma passagem de ida pro Hospício, sem volta"_) Aquilo realmente tinha sido cruel. Fora chamada de louca e comparada a uma invencionista como Rita Skeeter. Ela não era louca, talvez um pouco excêntrica demais, mas não louca. E nunca havia inventado nada a respeito de ninguém, tudo que dizia era a mais pura verdade. Que culpa ela tinha se a maioria das pessoas tinha a mente tão fechada, a ponto de acreditar só no que viam?

Mas definitivamente ela entendia Harry. O rapaz passou um bom tempo sendo caluniado, difamado e desrespeitado por jornalistas, que ela simplesmente não podia culpá-lo por estar arredio. Então, ela não iria pressioná-lo. Ele poderia dar a entrevista se quisesse, e se não quisesse... Bem, ela voltaria ao tópico _Fiascurgia_.

_ Tudo bem então, Harry, me desculpe_ ela disse se levantando_ eu não devia ter vindo incomodar você...

_ Você não incomodou e não precisa pedir desculpas, eu é que sinto muito ter te privado da sua matéria... é que eu realmente não me sinto à vontade, entende?_ disse constrangido.

_ Ok, sem problema... Bem, eu preciso ir agora, tenho que agilizar essa história da Fiascurgia...

_ Ah, certo_ Harry disse se sentindo um pouco incomodado, também se levantando. _"Não precisa ir embora correndo"._ Ele pensou.

_ Apesar de não ter sido como eu imaginava, foi legal falar com você, Harry_ ela também sorriu, mais conformada.

_ Sim, também gostei de falar com você_ confirmou com toda sinceridade.

_ Bom, então é isso... eu tenho que ir_ ela se virou e caminhou em direção a porta, mas antes de sair parou e se voltou pra Harry_ Se cuida... A gente se vê_ e antes que Harry pudesse dizer um_ "você também"_, ela sumiu pela porta aberta.

Harry voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira, com um estranho sorriso no rosto. Normalmente quando um repórter qualquer aparecia, sem avisar (e mesmo quando avisava) ele se recusava a atender, nas raras vezes que atendia acabava sempre se estressando, e ficava o resto do dia mal humorado. Mas não se sentiu assim em relação a Luna. Ela havia chegado sem avisar, querendo uma entrevista e ele nem ao menos sabia que ela era um repórter, mas mesmo assim, não conseguiu se sentir nenhum pouco chateado. Pelo contrário, ficou constrangido em recusar. Mas seu trauma com repórteres ainda era grande, mesmo tendo dado uma entrevista para O Pasquim, na qual a revista o respeitara completamente. Mas preferia se manter longe da boca do povo. Sua vida estava tranqüila_ talvez tranqüila demais_ e ele gostava assim.

Só não entendeu porque sentiu um frio na barriga quando Luna entrou em sua sala, e um estranho desejo de que ela continuasse um pouco mais quando ela foi embora.

***********************

Hermione vinha agitada pelo corredor do seu andar no Ministério da Magia. Estava atrasada, pela primeira vez na vida. _"Ora, francamente"_. Ela pensou irritada. Isso era inaceitável, imagina chegar atrasada... Hermione Granger nunca se atrasava. E hoje, como ela pôde dormir tanto? Sua cabeça, definitivamente, não estava funcionando normalmente._"Tudo por culpa do Rony e daquela droga de almoço"_. Dera tudo errado. Ele a perdoou, disse que a amava, mas ainda assim, estava disposto a se casar com Susan. _"Maldito almoço"_.

Aumentou o ritmo dos passos, e virou o corredor. Tudo depois disso, foi como um flash. Hermione trombou em alguém, e caiu no chão.

_ Mas que droga..._ começou, mas sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida ao ver em quem tinha trombado. Ali, também caída no chão, com papéis espalhados para todos os lados, estava ela, a mulher que por muito tempo despertou o mais profundo ódio em Hermione: loira, com ar imponente, cínica e com uma futilidade acima do comum. Lilá Brown.

_ Lilá?_ exclamou surpresa.

_ Ah, oi Hermione_ Lilá respondeu casualmente, agachada juntando os papéis.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui?_ começou a ajudá-la com os papéis.

_ Eu trabalho aqui_ respondeu_ não necessariamente aqui, trabalho no Setor de Controle de Flú...

As duas se levantaram e Hermione lhe entregou os papéis que tinha juntado.

_ Obrigada!_ Lilá respondeu.

_ De nada... mas o que está fazendo aqui exatamente, nesse setor? Aqui só trabalha o pessoal de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas e...

_ Eu sei_ Lilá a cortou_ Meu chefe me pediu pra entregar uns relatórios para o chefe desse setor_ e fez uma cara de desgosto_ eu não sei o que uma coisa pode ter a ver com a outra, mas enfim...

_ Há quanto tempo trabalha no Ministério?

_ Dois meses... não era bem o que eu queria, mas meu pai tinha uns contatos e aqui estou.

Hermione deu um sorriso sarcástico. É claro que trabalhar no Ministério não era algo pra Lilá. Só pessoas sérias deviam trabalhar num lugar assim, e se Hermione conhecia bem sua antiga colega de escola, séria era uma das coisas que ela não era.

_ Você_ poderia _me fazer um favor?_ Lilá pediu com esforço. Um favor de Hermione Granger? _"Que horror!"_ _ Pode me mostrar onde é a sala do chefe daqui?

_ Claro!_ Hermione continuou com o sorriso sarcástico. E sem aviso começou a fazer o caminho contrário ao que estava seguindo antes de trombar com Lilá. Que se dane o horário. Não ligava mais se estava atrasada. Só o prazer de ver Lilá bufar, seguindo-a, valia o atraso.

_ Então, como vai sua vida?_ Hermione perguntou sem estar realmente interessada.

_ Ótima, e a sua?_ perguntou e então sorriu malignamente_ Fiquei sabendo que vai _casar_...

Hermione parou de chofre, virando-se para Lilá, que teve que parar de andar bruscamente ou trombariam outra vez.

_ O quê?_ exclamou Hermione_ Quem disse que eu vou casar?

_ Fred e Jorge Weasley_ afirmou naturalmente, o sorriso maligno crescendo_ Estive na loja deles outro dia, comprando um presente pro meu afilhado, e perguntei pelo Won... Digo, Rony, então eles me disseram que ele ia se casar... Naturalmente pensei em você. Então, quando vai ser?

Hermione ficou em silêncio mais tempo do que gostaria, tentando entender se Lilá havia falado aquilo porque realmente pensava que era ela que ia se casar com Rony ou se estava apenas querendo ser cruel. Pelo sorriso no rosto de Lilá, parecia ser a segunda opção. Hermione sentiu seus olhos arderem.

_ Er... Rony e eu não vamos nos casar_ disse e virou-se continuando a caminhar. Lilá em seus calcanhares.

_ Não?_ fingiu-se surpresa_ Eu achei que... Mas pensando bem, os gêmeos não me disseram que era você, mas eu deduzi que fosse. Que coisa, não?_ e deu uma risadinha.

_ Pois é_ Hermione respondeu fracamente.

_ Mas então, quem é a _felizarda_?_ e deu ênfase a palavra felizarda.

_ Su-Susan Roberts_ gaguejou.

_ Você a conhece?

_ Sim_ Hermione respondeu tentando conter sua voz trêmula. Não acreditava que Lilá pudesse ser tão baixa.

_ Hum... E você não se importa?

_ Me importar com o quê?

_ Com o fato de que o Rony vai casar...

Pararam em frente a uma porta fechada, e Hermione apontou pra ela.

_ É aqui_ disse se recusando a responder a pergunta que a outra havia feito.

_ Ok... E então, se importa?_ insistiu.

_ Por que deveria?

_ Ora, por favor_ e riu ironicamente_ Você era apaixonada por ele, e não é preciso ser adivinho pra saber que não era uma simples paixonite.

_ Aquilo é passado, ficou pra trás_ Hermione fez menção de caminhar, mas Lilá se colocou na frente.

_ Que bom que você não sente mais nada por ele então... Quer dizer, seria muito difícil, não? Vê-lo se_ casar_... Fico contente que você tenha superado isso, afinal, como você mesma disse, é passado, e que bom que o Rony encontrou o _amor da vida dele_, mesmo que não seja nenhuma de nós_ e sorriu cinicamente_ Eu espero que ele seja feliz com sua _futura esposa_, e desejo tudo de _bom pra você_ também, Hermione_ seu sorriso cínico aumentou_ E obrigada por me ajudar.

Lilá virou-se e bateu na porta, com um sorriso odioso no rosto. Estava satisfeita. A história de que os gêmeos haviam lhe dito que Rony ia casar era verdade, mas a parte em que eles não disseram com quem, era puramente mentira. Eles haviam dito que ele se casaria com _essa tal_ de Susan, de quem Hermione havia falado. Mas Lilá odiava Hermione, e queria machucá-la, então fingiu achar que Rony se casaria com ela, só pra ver a cara de choro que ela sabia que Hermione faria. E ela fez. Se não chorou, foi por puro esforço.

Foi por causa de Hermione que seu namoro com Rony não dera certo. Porque ele vivia pra cima e pra baixo com ela, porque ele a chamava de _Mione_, como se esse apelido fosse algo espetacular. _"Ridículo"_. Lilá pensou. E principalmente, porque quando Lilá terminou com ele, ele não fez a mínima questão de tentar salvar o namoro, pelo contrário, parecia aliviado em se livrar dela. E tudo por causa de quem? _Mione_. _"Argh, patético!"_. Então ela merecia sofrer. _"Que morra de tanto chorar"._

***********************

Assim que Lilá havia acabado de falar, Hermione disparou pelo corredor. Não poderia ficar lá mais nenhum instante, não podia chorar na frente dela. _"Maldita"_. Como ela pôde? Por que fez isso? Pelo puro prazer de vê-la sofrer?

Apressou o passo, e fechou os olhos com força, pra não permitir que lágrimas caíssem. Respirou fundo e adentrou o corredor onde sua sala ficava. _"Droga de amor"_. O que não daria pra não amar Rony. Se não fosse por essa droga de amor, não teria que ter ouvido aquelas coisas de Lilá.

Seria tão mais fácil se ela tivesse se apaixonado por outra pessoa. Harry, por exemplo. _"O_ _Menino Que Sobreviveu"_. Várias vezes. Que derrotou o pior bruxo de todos os tempos, o menino que era auror, que era admirado, que tinha uma vida promissora pela frente, o menino que não namorou Lilá, a magoando, o menino que não ia se casar com outra, mas principalmente, o menino que não era Rony.

Ou poderia ter se apaixonado por Vítor Krum, o grande apanhador búlgaro. Krum, que a convidou pro Baile de Inverno em seu quarto ano. Krum, que lhe disse, que nunca havia sentido com ninguém o que sentia com ela. Krum, que até hoje lhe mandava cartas apaixonadas, mas a quem ela sempre dispensava educadamente. Principalmente, Krum que não era Rony.

***********************

**N/A: Ah, essa Lilá merece umas porradas, né? rsrs**

**E o que acharam da introdução da Luna na fic? Eu, particularmente, adoro ela. É uma personagem cheia de vida. Adoro!!!**

**Marii Weasley, uma despedida de solteiro organizada pelos gêmeos Weasley deve ser desejada por qualquer noivo normal (ou não muito normal), né? (rsrs). Ah, gostei mesmo da sua fic, como disse adoro fics que falam de relacionamentos entre pais e filhos. Estava realmente fofa, e Rony papai que tudo. Continue escrevendo, Marii. E não tem de quê. (^^). Obrigada mais uma vez. Glaucia Potter, se você nunca mais comentasse na fic, eu ia ficar muito bolada (rsrs). Prima, obrigada pelas palavras de incentivo, você mais que ninguém sabe como é importante pra mim essa fic (Te amo... muitão!). Miss Granger Weasley, é sempre bom escrever sobre essa família, né? Todos esses ruivos são ótimos. E Rony não tem juízo mesmo, nenhum pouquinho. Deve ser por isso que eu gosto tanto dele (*-*). Obrigada, Miss!**

**Obrigadas meninas. Vocês são demais!**

**Bjks! Até a próxima!**


	16. Diferenças

**16. Diferenças**

_ Então, a _Di-Lua_ esteve no seu escritório hoje, querendo uma entrevista?_ Rony perguntou a Harry. Os dois estavam sentados no sofá do moreno, tomando uísque de fogo e conversando.

Rony havia ido ao apartamento de Harry pra exigir uma explicação à respeito do almoço com Hermione, mas acabaram conversando amenidades e ele se esquecera completamente do motivo que o levara até o amigo. Conversa vai, conversa vem, Harry acabou comentando sobre a visita de Luna.

_ É_ Harry respondeu, dando um gole em seu uísque.

_ Que coisa... mas será que ela não imaginou que você recusaria?

_ Sei lá, você sabe como é a Luna...

_ Sei, é maluca_ Rony disse rindo_ _Fiascurgia!__ exclamou e riu mais uma vez, no que foi acompanhado por Harry.

_ Mas eu fiquei um pouco sem graça em dizer não, ela parecia empolgada com a entrevista...

_ Pelo menos ela não iria falar mal de você... por que você não a convida pra sair?_ perguntou como se estivesse perguntando que horas eram.

_ O quê?_ Harry se assustou. Será que Rony já estava bêbado? Mas estavam apenas no segundo copo de uísque.

_ Por que você não a convida pra sair?_ repetiu casualmente.

_ Você tá maluco? Eu convidar a Luna pra sair?

_ O que tem de mais? Sabe, outro dia eu a vi no Beco Diagonal, quando fui à loja dos gêmeos... Até que ela tá bem _jeitosinha_ agora_ e deu um sorriso enviesado.

_ Você só pode tá louco...

_ Ah, qual é Harry... qual é o problema em chamar uma antiga amiga de escola pra sair? Não estou dizendo pra você casar com ela, só chamar pra fazer alguma coisa, sei lá...

_ Não!_ Harry exclamou se levantando_ Claro que não! Eu nunca pensei na Luna desse jeito, eu não tenho interesse nela_ disse, embora tivesse passado boa parte do dia pensando na visita dela.

_ Tá certo, você que sabe_ Rony deu de ombros_ Mas se eu estivesse no seu lugar, eu estaria me sentindo muito sozinho... Você não sai com ninguém há séculos cara, desde que terminou com aquela _russa maluca_...

_ Nadja é tcheca e ela não é maluca... tá bom, talvez um pouco maluca_ se corrigiu lembrando-se da ex-namorada.

Nadja era uma jovem tcheca com quem ele namorara por três meses, mas não dera certo. Ela era extremamente ciumenta e Harry havia terminado o namoro depois que ela azarou uma garota que pediu um autógrafo a ele. Ele mais uma vez foi notícia em todos os jornais na época.

_ Então, ao menos a maluquice da Luna não é perigosa_ Rony disse.

_ Não Rony...

_ E chega de ruivas, né?_ Rony o interrompeu_ Existem outros tipos de mulheres no mundo.

_ Eu sei...

Então se calou, pensando. As quatro namoradas que teve depois de Gina, também eram ruivas. Karen, ruiva alta, com longos cabelos cacheados, e lindíssimos olhos azuis, mas esta o trocou por um bruxo professor de salsa.

Depois veio Alice, que por sinal todos diziam que era parecidíssima com Gina, embora Harry não tivesse visto semelhança a princípio. Era baixa, com cabelos ruivos lisos e compridos, determinada e engraçada. Apenas depois de estar num mesmo ambiente com ela e Gina ao mesmo tempo, foi que Harry se deu conta que realmente uma parecia ser a cópia da outra. E então se mancou. Não iria esquecer Gina se namorasse o clone dela. Rompeu.

Um tempo depois conheceu Lucy, seu namoro mais longo até agora. Um ano e três meses. Um ano e três meses em que fora feliz. Lucy era linda, com seus cabelos vermelhos flamejantes, inteligente e audaciosa. Mas as coisas também não deram muito certo, pois Lucy era livre demais e não tinha sido feita pra ficar num lugar só. Terminara com Harry e decidiu viajar pelo mundo, apenas com uma mochila nas costas. Depois que ela foi embora, Harry percebeu que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. E se surpreendia em pensar que ficaram tanto tempo juntos.

E por último namorou Nadja, e deu no que deu. Rompera com ela há cinco meses. Agora pensando em todas suas ex-namoradas se dava conta do quanto havia sido obcecado pela imagem de Gina. _"__Patético!"_ Ele pensou com desgosto.

_ É difícil me desligar da sua irmã_ disse ele num suspiro.

_ Eu sei... É sempre difícil se desligar de um grande amor_ Rony consentiu, pensando incontrolavelmente em Hermione, e então se lembrou do verdadeiro motivo que o levara a procurar Harry_ Harry, por que você fez aquilo?_ perguntou subitamente.

_ Fiz o quê?_ Harry perguntou confuso.

_ Toda aquela armação do almoço... aquela história de Comensal da Morte, só pra que eu e Hermione ficássemos a sós_ completou inexpressível, olhando para as chamas da lareira.

Harry fez silêncio por um instante, considerando o que deveria responder. Será que deveria confirmar que foi uma armação, ou devia negar até a morte que tinha feito de propósito? Não, não poderia mentir para Rony. Eram melhores amigos e não seria certo de sua parte uma coisa assim. Optou pela verdade.

_ Eu... eu só queria que vocês pudessem conversar_ começou com cautela, observando a expressão de Rony, tentando ver algum vestígio de fúria, mas o ruivo continuou inexpressivo_ que Hermione pudesse esclarecer as coisas, ela precisava disso, e você precisava ouvir...

_ E ela esclareceu_ Rony continuava a encarar a lareira.

_ E?

_ E nada_ Rony finalmente olhou pra Harry, sua voz firme_ Nada mudou. Eu a perdoei, e vamos seguir nossas vidas como antes.

_ Hum...

_ Eu vou me casar daqui há um mês_ Rony acrescentou repentinamente. O que será que Harry iria dizer? Será que o aconselharia a não fazer isso?

_ O quê?_ Harry exclamou surpreso.

_ Isso que você ouviu... Susan e eu decidimos adiantar o casamento.

_ Mas...

_ Eu sei o que você vai dizer, que eu estou louco e todo esse blá, blá, blá_ e fez uma careta de impaciência.

_ Não vou dizer nada disso, só acho precipitado.

_ Então não vai me criticar?_ Rony perguntou desconfiado.

_ Não... só acho repentino.

_ Eu sinto dizer isso, amigo, mas o que importa é o que _eu_ acho_ disse com amargura e colocou o copo de uísque em cima da mesinha no centro da sala, se levantando.

_ Certo, você acha que isso é o melhor, mas é isso que você quer?

Rony não respondeu. Agora fitava o copo em cima da mesa como se isso fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. É claro que não era o que ele queria. Mas desde quando Ronald Weasley tinha o que queria? O que vinha pra ele era sempre o _possível_, não o que ele realmente queria. Ele queria ser auror, mas era jogador de quadribol. Ele queria ser rico, mas seu salário apenas dava pra se sustentar. Ele queria parar de brigar com Gina, mas a convivência dos dois estava longe de ser pacífica. Ele queria Hermione, mas ele estava prestes a se casar com Susan. Ele queria tantas coisas...

_ Eu preciso ir_ disse de repente. Harry balançou a cabeça. Será que Rony nunca deixaria de ser cabeça dura?

_ Você não respondeu...

_ Não tenho nada pra dizer, Harry... eu preciso mesmo ir, Susan deve estar me esperando pra jantar_ e caminhou lentamente até a porta da sala, Harry em seus calcanhares.

_ Certo, é a sua vida, e eu já me meti demais_ disse Harry seguindo-o, lembrando-se de quando Gina foi a seu apartamento pedindo ajuda para Rony e Hermione, e ele disse que não queria se meter.

_ Exatamente_ Rony abriu a porta. Iria embora a pé mesmo, queria um tempo pra pensar um pouco, e o tempo que levasse caminhando do apartamento de Harry até o seu, seria uma bênção.

_ Olha, cara, me desculpe, eu só fiz o que fiz porque eu queria ver meus dois melhores amigos felizes, e a Gina disse que...

_ O que a Gina tem a ver com essa história?_ Rony voltou-se pra Harry bruscamente.

_ Gina? Eu disse Gina?_ Harry teve vontade de se chutar. Por que teve que mencionar Gina? Como era burro.

_ É claro que disse ou você teve algum lapso de memória?_ enfatizou Rony, num misto de ironia e fúria_ Fala, Harry, o que aquela intrometida teve a ver com essa história?

_ Cara, não vá ficar bravo com ela, é sua irmã, mas ela me pediu ajuda pra aproximar vocês, ela só quer o seu bem...

_ Meu bem? Ela quer é me ferrar, isso sim, aquela... aquela..._ mas não conseguiu encontrar uma palavra que definisse toda a raiva que sentia por sua irmã naquele momento. _"__Como ela se atreve a se meter na minha vida?"_

_ Rony, fica calmo...

_ Ah, cala a boca!_ e saiu tempestuosamente, batendo a porta ao passar por ela, deixando um Harry parado encarando a madeira da porta, com cara de bobo e com seu copo de uísque na mão.

************************

O Beco Diagonal era o melhor lugar pra se fazer compras se você fosse um bruxo. Tinha de tudo, lojas variadíssimas, e para todos os gostos. Mas Rony, que sempre gostara tanto daquele lugar, por ter a melhor loja de artigos de quadribol que conhecia, estava pouco se importando com isso agora. Ele não tinha ido lá pra admirar vitrines. Andava a passos largos, com expressão de poucos amigos e esbarrando nas pessoas que caminhavam pela rua, seu pensamento fixo em _estrangular_ uma certa ruiva, que por acaso, era a chata da sua irmã. Há essa hora ela devia estar na loja em que trabalhava, a _Bruxa Moderna_, que vendia artigos para mulheres.

Na noite anterior, Harry havia deixado escapar a participação de Gina num plano _sórdido_ para que ele e Hermione pudessem conversar a sós, e isso enlouquecia Rony. Teve vontade de ir do apartamento de Harry direto pra casa de seus pais, e gritar no ouvido de Gina até que os tímpanos dela estourassem.

Com o sol batendo em seus olhos, avistou a loja ao fim da rua, e caminhou mais rapidamente. A ânsia de berrar com sua irmã, preenchendo cada pedacinho do seu ser.

Entrou na loja, e seus olhos pararam no balcão, onde o motivo da sua raiva estava atendendo com um sorriso a uma senhora gorda. Caminhou bufando até ela.

_ Quero falar com você_ informou num rosnado.

Gina que estava entretida atendendo a cliente, voltou os olhos pra ele, surpresa. O que ele estava fazendo ali? A única vez que Rony havia ido a loja em que ela trabalhava, foi pra ver Laura, que trabalhava com Gina, e com quem ele teve um namorico.

_ Eu estou ocupada_ ela disse secamente, e desviou os olhos, voltando sua atenção para a senhora gorda.

_ Ok, eu espero_ e se afastou, encostando-se a uma das paredes da loja, encarando a irmã com desgosto. Viu ela embrulhar a compra da senhora com um aceno de varinha, e sorrindo despedir-se da mulher, com um "_volte sempre"_. Então se reaproximou.

_ O que você quer?_ Gina perguntou com frieza, sem olhá-lo.

_ Quero que você me diga, por que você quer tentar jogar Hermione em cima de mim? Porque eu sei muito bem que você e o Harry andaram armando pra isso...

_ Não sei do que você está falando_ negou descaradamente. _"__Droga, como ele descobriu?"_

_ Deixa de ser mentirosa... eu te conheço muito bem, e sei que você é capaz de uma coisa assim...

_ Você tá falando como se eu tivesse usado uma Maldição Imperdoável em alguém...

_ Então você admite que procurou o Harry, pra que juntos vocês pudessem se meter na minha vida?

_ Eu o procurei sim, e daí? Você devia era está agradecido, por eu tentar abrir seus olhos, embora você não mereça_ e seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho de raiva.

_ Não me lembro de ter te pedido nada.

_ Eu só quis ajudar, Rony. Mas é óbvio que você não é capaz de reconhecer isso.

_ Já disse que não te pedi nada, o melhor que você faz é cuidar da sua vida_ ele falou, elevando o tom de voz.

_ Então eu espero que você se ferre, já que vai fazer uma burrada. Eu não me importo mais.

_ Sua opinião não me interessa. Se interessasse, eu teria pedido.

_ Fala baixo, idiota, você não tá numa feira_ exigiu enraivecida, embora começasse a falar alto também, assustando algumas clientes e vendedoras_ E eu quero que você saia daqui agora_ apontou pra porta bruscamente_ Porque eu já me cansei de você e da sua burrice, não quero mais ver a sua cara na minha frente.

_ Eu é que já me cansei de você, e dessa sua mania de achar que é a dona da verdade, como se tudo tivesse que ser como você quer, e as pessoas tivessem que fazer seus desejos_ ele gritou de volta.

_ Rony, você é um um completo imbecil. Sai daqui de uma vez_ berrou, e agora estava a beira das lágrimas.

_ Não se preocupe, não vou mais importunar você_ afirmou, suas orelhas vermelhas como seus cabelos_ E mais uma coisa, não se meta mais na minha vida_ e dizendo isso, tomou bruscamente o caminho da porta da loja, mas mesmo depois que saiu, pôde ouvir os gritos furiosos de Gina.

_ Com prazer... Você ainda vai se arrepender muito, seu idiota, burro. Eu te odeio, Rony_ e soluçou afundando a cabeça no balcão, ignorando completamente os rostos abismados a sua volta.

************************

Como Rony queria quebrar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Precisava urgentemente de algo que aliviasse aquela sensação ruim seu peito. Sua irmã era realmente detestável. E a situação com ela agora, estava insustentável. Rony sabia que depois da briga de instantes antes, as coisas entre eles nunca mais seriam as mesmas. Tinham se ofendido, e dito coisas horríveis, mas ele não se importava. Tudo que mais queria era ignorá-la dali pra frente. Quem sabe assim, ela parava de se meter onde não era chamada.

Continuou caminhando pela rua, só pensando em chegar o mais rápido possível a passagem que levava ao Caldeirão Furado. Viu uma mulher do outro lado da rua, que corria com um bastão de quadribol atrás de um homem, que vinha desabalado na direção da calçada em que ele estava. _"__Gente maluca"_. Algumas pessoas paravam para olhar a cena, mas Rony ignorou-os. Passou em frente à loja dos gêmeos e desejou mais que tudo, que eles não o vissem. Respirou aliviado ao perceber que a loja estava apinhada de gente, e seria impossível, quem estava dentro ver alguma coisa do lado de fora. De repente, viu alguém passar por ele feito uma bala, e a mulher do bastão o levantou na sua direção.

_ _Sai da frente!_ _a mulher gritou, mas era tarde demais.

A dor foi dilacerante. Sua cabeça ia arrebentar de dor. Não conseguiu pensar, nem fazer nada. Apenas soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e tudo a sua volta se distorceu. Seu corpo ficou mole, e o mundo escureceu. Desmaiou.

************************

Enquanto bebia água, sentada em uma cadeira, ainda soluçando de raiva, Gina murmurava palavras desconexas, amaldiçoando Rony. Quem ele pensava que era pra ir lá insultá-la? _"__Aquele idiota"._ As outras vendedoras da loja tentavam amenizar o escândalo com as clientes.

_ Fique calma, Gina_ pediu com solidariedade Eva, sua companheira de trabalho_ Brigas de irmãos acontecem o tempo todo.

_ Mas o Rony é insuportável, eu juro que não agüento mais ele, aquele idiota...

_ Ele é seu irmão... não deviam brigar assim...

_ Ele _não é mais_ meu irmão_ Gina a interrompeu bruscamente_ Não é mais.

Mal havia acabado de falar, quando Laura, a gerente, entrou pela porta da frente da loja, exasperada. Respirava rapidamente, e ofegava, com a mão no peito, apoiando-se com a outra na parede.

_ O que foi, Laura?_ Eva perguntou.

_ Ah, um horror... eu estava vindo daquela lanchonete ali da esquina e..._ tomou fôlego, respirando mais devagar_ foi horrível... alguém acertou um bastão de quadribol na cabeça de um rapaz...

_ Meu Deus_ Eva levou as mãos à boca, chocada. Gina ouvia tudo, também espantada, mas sem muita preocupação.

_ Mas quem fez uma coisa dessas?

_ Ah, Gina querida... foi uma mulher que corria com um bastão atrás de um homem, mas ela errou o alvo_ e tomou o copo com água da mão de Gina, bebendo um grande gole_ eu tive que sair de lá, detesto ver sangue...

_ Que coisa horrível_ Eva exclamou.

_ Pois é querida, o rapaz estava tão distraído que nem viu que a mulher ia acertar ele, coitado do _ruivinho_...

_ Ruivo?_ Gina se levantou da cadeira, sobressaltada_ O rapaz era ruivo?

_ Sim, aliás, tão ruivo quanto você... E alto, muito alto_ mas Laura mal acabara de falar e Gina já saia correndo feito louca, para fora da loja.

************************

**N/A: Mais um briga de Rony e Gina. Como eu já disse adoro as brigas desses dois. Será que eles vão voltar a se entender? E coitado do Roniquinho... Uma pancada de um bastão de quadribol deve doer, hein. **

**N/A 2: Marii Weasley, realmente Susan e Lilá tão no mesmo nível, e o Rony deve ter o dedo podre (rsrs). E quanto a Luna, ela é muito querida pra mim. Adoro a personagem. Obrigada, Marii. Miss Granger Weasley, calma, não mate a Lilá, prometo que ela não dará mais o "ar da desgraça" (não nessa fic). Ela só apareceu mesmo pra fazer figuração (rsrs). Obrigada, Miss. Bela Black Weasley, fico feliz em saber que está amando a fic, espero que continue gostando até o último capítulo (^^). Obrigada por comentar.**

**N/A 3: Eu tenho atualizado a fic dia sim, dia não, logo a próxima atualização deveria ser na segunda, mas eu não estarei em casa nem domingo nem segunda. Então, só vou atualizá-la na terça, ok?**

**N/A 4 (prometo que é a última): O capítulo ganhou o nome de "Diferenças", porque eu queria mostrar como Rony e Gina vêem as coisas de maneiras diferentes, daí o nome. Espero que não tenha ficado estranho. Foi o único título que eu achei que faria sentido.*-***

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, meninas.**

**Bjks!**

**Até a próxima**!


	17. No Hospital

**17. No Hospital**

Gina corria ignorando as pessoas que a xingavam, quando ela lhes esbarrava. Não, não poderia ter sido Rony a levar uma pancada de um bastão de quadribol na cabeça. Afinal, existiam muitos ruivos no mundo. _"__Por favor que não tenha sido ele"__**. **_Ela pediu em pensamento. Aumentou o ritmo da corrida e viu uma aglomeração de pessoas em volta de alguma coisa, que ela não pôde ver, embora já imaginasse o que era. Engoliu em seco.

Ao se aproximar da muvuca, começou a empurrar as pessoas, querendo espaço pra passar.

_ Acho que ele tá morto_ disse um homem na multidão.

_ Não, acho que não morreu não, mas que deve tá pra morrer não tenho dúvidas_ acrescentou uma voz de mulher.

_ Esse cara não é famoso?_ Gina ouviu uma outra voz dizer enquanto abria caminho no meio das pessoas.

Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar ao centro da confusão, seu coração disparou e se apertou em seu peito. Ali, estirado no chão, inconsciente, estava Rony, uma pequena poça de sangue ao redor de sua cabeça. Gina tapou o rosto com as mãos, desesperada. Ela havia desejado que ele morresse, mas não fora pra valer, ela estava nervosa. Nunca em um milhão de anos desejaria algum mal a um de seus irmãos.

_ Você o conhece?_ alguém perguntou, mas Gina foi incapaz de responder.

_ Sai da minha frente_ uma voz conhecida berrou.

_ O que aconteceu?_ outra voz conhecida, e ela ergueu a cabeça, só pra ver as expressões horrorizadas de Fred e Jorge.

_ Gina, o que houve?_ Fred perguntou, se abaixando ao lado dela.

_ Alguém o acertou com um bastão de quadribol_ ela disse com a voz fraca_ Acho... acho que... que ele tá morto_ e soluçou.

_ Tá morto nada_ disse Jorge colocando a mão no pulso de Rony, e respirando aliviado ao sentir sua pulsação.

_ Foi algum fã revoltado, mas ele nem é tão mau goleiro assim...

_ Não foi fã, Fred_ Gina afirmou_ foi uma mulher... Aliás, onde tá essa maluca que fez isso com o meu irmão?_ perguntou aos gritos, olhando furiosa pra multidão.

_ Foi eu_ uma mulher saiu do meio do povo, chorando, com um bastão na mão, tremia feito louca_ Me desculpe, eu _queria bater_ no meu marido, mas esse garoto apareceu do nada, eu sinto muito, eu sinto mesmo...

_ Ah, mas você vai sentir muito mais quando eu te encher de pancada, sua retardada_ Gina berrou e avançou na mulher, mas foi segurada por Jorge, sobre protestos da multidão que queria ver briga.

_ Para com isso, tá maluca?_ Jorge a afastou da mulher.

_ Mas, Jorge...

_ Nada de mais, você não é uma boxeadora, e ela tem um bastão de quadribol na mão, caso você não tenha percebido... Já basta um Weasley inconsciente.

_ _Desculpe interromper__ disse Fred impaciente, levitando o corpo desmaiado de Rony_, Mas será que só eu acho que nosso irmão _precisa_ ser levado pro hospital? Agora!_ e desaparatou com Rony repentinamente.

_ Ah, mamãe vai ficar louca_ exclamou Jorge preocupado e sumiu logo em seguida.

_ E você_ disse Gina, apontando pra agressora de seu irmão_ Você tá na minha _lista negra_... se aparecerem tentáculos nas suas costas ou chifres brotando do seu corpo qualquer dias desses quando você estiver andando por aqui, você vai saber quem foi_ e também sumiu.

_ Viu o que você fez, sua maluca?_ o marido perguntou a mulher do bastão.

_ Tudo isso é sua culpa seu traste, mas agora eu te acerto_ e voltou a correr atrás do homem.

************************

_ Pronto, já mandei as corujas_ disse Jorge se referindo as corujas do hospital que havia se apressado em mandar para sua mãe, na Toca, seu pai, Percy e Harry no Ministério e encostou-se na parede ao lado de Fred no corredor do _Hospital St Mungus_ _Para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos__ Mamãe já, já está aqui.

Já fazia meia hora que os curandeiros levaram Rony, e até então, não haviam tido nenhuma notícias sobre o estado do irmão. E a espera era desesperadora.

Enquanto Fred e Jorge conversavam sobre o acontecido, Gina apenas encarava o chão, com uma expressão de pesar. Sentia-se a pessoa mais horrível do mundo. Havia tido uma discussão terrível com Rony, e agora ele poderia estar morrendo, e a última coisa que ela disse a ele foi _"__eu te odeio"_. Se seu irmão morresse, nunca se perdoaria. Algum tempo se passou, quando ela ouviu a voz de Fred.

_ Gina, você tá bem?

_ Meu irmão foi acertado com um bastão de quadribol na cabeça e talvez até morra... Claro, _eu estou ótima_, e se ele morrer vou comprar uma caixa de fogos filibusteiros na loja de vocês, pra poder comemorar_ disse com sarcasmo_ como você acha que estou, Fred?

_ Dá pra você não tacar pedras em mim?_ Fred pediu irritado_ Ele é meu irmão também e estou tão preocupado quanto você.

Gina bufou. Fred não entendia nada. Ele não poderia estar se sentindo como ela. Ele não dissera que odiava Rony. Ele não desejara a morte dele, mesmo que da boca pra fora. Ele não poderia entendê-la, ninguém poderia. _"__Idiota."_

_ Não enche!_ ela falou.

_ Alguém está de TPM hoje... Não é a toa que o Rony vive se estressando com você, você às vezes é tão insuportável...

_ Se eu sou tão insuportável, é melhor você sair de perto de mim então...

_ Ah, nem comecem_ Jorge exigiu_ Já temos cota de aborrecimento o suficiente por hoje_ e olhou pra Gina_ E você ficar dando patada nos outros, não vai melhorar a situação do Rony, então controle o seu gênio ao menos agora..._ e parou de falar ao ver uma mulher ruiva, gorda e baixa que vinha correndo, aos prantos, pelo corredor.

_ O que foi que houve?_ a Sra Weasley perguntou desesperada.

_ Mamãe, fique calma_ Fred pediu.

_ Que calma que nada, eu quero saber do meu filho...

_ Os curandeiros estão com ele, a gente ainda não sabe de nada_ Jorge acrescentou.

_ Como não sabem? Seus idiotas, vocês não procuraram se informar?

_ O que a gente podia fazer? Temos que esperar...

_ Ora, Fred, é o irmão de vocês e vocês ficam aí parados, feito três idiotas_ disse exasperada.

_ Mamãe, isso é um hospital, existe um tempo de espera pra que os médicos possam atender o paciente, caso a senhora não saiba...

_ Gina Weasley, abaixe o tom de voz mocinha_ a Sra Weasley falava enquanto apontava o dedo indicador pra filha.

_ Papai!_ Fred disse, e todos se voltaram pro fim do corredor, por onde vinham apressados Arthur Weasley, Percy, Harry e Hermione.

_ O que houve?_ Arthur perguntou.

_ Perguntinha chata essa_ exclamou Jorge cansado e então juntamente com Fred começou a explicar o que sabiam da história.

_ Mas onde estão esses médicos que não aparecem?_ indagou Molly, e mal acabara de falar, a porta em frente a eles se abriu e uma curandeira saiu de lá.

_ Com licença, sou a Dr Helen Cooper e suponho que sejam parentes do rapaz ruivo que deu entrada aqui há quase uma hora_ disse ela observando com atenção os Weasley.

_ Sim, somos_ se apressou em dizer a Sra Weasley_ Como ele está? Ele vai ficar bom? Podemos vê-lo?

_ Calma senhora, uma pergunta de cada vez_ pediu a médica_ Ele está dormindo agora, mas está bem, só vai precisar ficar aqui até amanhã de repouso... Ele teve alguns ossos do crânio partidos, mas nós já emendamos_ acrescentou ao ver a Sra Weasley, Hermione e Gina levarem as mãos à boca, horrorizadas_ E sim, podem vê-lo, mas só a família, quem não for parente pode entrar depois.

_ Certo, obrigado_ disse o Sr Weasley e todos os ruivos se precipitaram pela porta, pela qual a médica havia saído instantes antes, acompanhados por ela.

_ Eu não acredito_ Hermione exclamou baixinho e se sentou na cadeira que antes fora ocupada por Gina. Só sabia do acontecido com Rony porque estava na sala de Harry com ele, quando a coruja de Jorge chegou.

_ Ele vai ficar bem, Hermione, você ouviu a médica_ Harry disse, abaixando ao lado da cadeira.

_ Isso é tão horrível, Harry_ ela disse chorosa_ Ele poderia ter morrido...

_ Mas não morreu... E não vai morrer, acredite em mim. Eu já levei uma porrada de um bastão na cabeça uma vez, lembra?_ Hermione fez que sim, lembrando-se do sexto ano deles em Hogwarts quando Córmaco McLaggen derrubara Harry da vassoura num jogo de quadribol, com uma paulada na cabeça_ E olha pra mim, eu não morri_ ele disse afirmando o óbvio.

_ Sério, Harry? Eu quase não percebi isso_ ela falou com ironia e deu um sorriso fraco.

_ Pelo menos fiz você sorrir.

_ Do jeito que a minha vida anda, eu devia era estar aos prantos_ suspirou.

_ Quer conversar sobre isso?

_ Não, Harry, não quero encher você com meus problemas...

_ Até parece, como se nos últimos quatro anos eu não tivesse alugado você falando incansavelmente da Gina.

_ Ok... É que minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo de uns dias pra cá... a menos de uma semana atrás, eu tava levando tudo como sempre levei, aí teve aquele jantar n'A Toca e tudo desandou...

_ É, eu sei_ Harry se sentou no chão_ Imagino como esteja se sentindo, não deve estar sendo fácil pra você, mas pro Rony também não tá...

_ Eu sei, pra nenhum de nós na verdade.

_ Ele ainda ama você, Hermione_ Harry disse subitamente.

_ Sim, ama... ele me disse no almoço do outro dia.

_ Disse?_ perguntou surpreso.

_ Aham, disse... me perdoou, mas falou que vai casar daqui há um mês...

_ Essa história do casamento, ele me contou ontem. Que loucura, não?

_ É muito pior, Harry, é horrível, se antes eu já não tinha chance alguma, agora então..._ e deu outro suspiro.

Harry apenas deu um sorriso de solidariedade. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que dizer pra consolar Hermione, apesar de achar que a história dela com Rony não tinha mais jeito. Então qualquer coisa que dissesse pareceria falso. Preferiu ficar calado, e esperar o momento em que pudessem ver Rony.

E sem que pudesse controlar, seu pensamento vagou até uma jovem loira e excêntrica. Será que Luna já havia conseguido escrever sua matéria? E ele, será que devia seguir o conselho de Rony e convidá-la pra sair? _"__Não, claro que não"_. Pensou, tentando livrar a mente de um pensamento tão estranho. Imagina, ele convidar Luna pra sair. Que absurdo!

Mas e se ele tivesse um momento de loucura e a convidasse, será que ela aceitaria? Ah, por que ela deveria? Ela só queria uma entrevista, nada mais. Mas e se por acaso ela aceitasse, onde ele a levaria? Sobre o que conversariam? E o que Gina pensaria ao saber que seu ex-namorado, estava saindo com uma de suas amigas?

Harry balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos insanos que haviam se formado em sua mente. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Como poderia estar pensando em chamar Luna pra sair? Era totalmente absurdo. E por que diabos, ele deveria se importar com o que Gina iria pensar, se ele chamasse_ coisa que ele não faria_ Luna pra sair? Era ridículo. Mas principalmente, por que a idéia de chamar Luna para um encontro não saía de sua cabeça desde que Rony havia dado a idéia?

************************

_ Você devia ir pra casa_ Harry falou baixinho para Hermione, tentando não acordar Gina, que cochilava na poltrona à direita dele.

Os três estavam no quarto de Rony no hospital, enquanto esse ainda dormia profundamente. O Sr e a Sra Weasley agora conversavam fora do quarto com os curandeiros, Percy havia ido embora, depois de saber que o irmão se recuperaria totalmente, e Fred e Jorge estavam tomando chá no refeitório do hospital, depois de avisarem a Gui e Carlinhos o que havia acontecido.

Hermione e Harry esperaram um bom tempo até que pudessem ver Rony, e agora que estavam lá há quase duas horas, a garota se recusava a ir embora. Acomodou-se melhor na cadeira ao lado da cama de Rony, e apertou mais forte a mão dele, que segurava desde que se firmara no lugar. Gina se mexeu levemente na poltrona, mas não despertou.

_ Não Harry, eu vou ficar aqui_ Hermione disse com firmeza_ Eu não estou cansada...

_ Tem certeza?_ ela assentiu_ Tudo bem então_ Harry voltou a encostar-se à janela do quarto, com a testa grudada no vidro, olhando o movimento da rua lá embaixo.

_ Onde ele está?_ uma voz veio da porta. Hermione levantou-se rápido, soltando a mão de Rony, ao reconhecê-la.

Susan entrou no quarto feito um furacão, tão atordoada que ignorou a todos os presentes. Se aproximou da cama de Rony, pálida e trêmula. Assim que recebera a carta de Jorge avisando do ocorrido, aparatou imediatamente no St Mungus.

Gina acordou, agitada ao perceber o movimento no quarto. Viu Susan, que agora se sentava na cadeira que antes Hermione ocupara, parecendo não notar a presença dela ali. Os olhos de Gina encontraram os olhos tristes de Hermione, e esta se locomoveu para o outro lado do quarto, onde Harry estava.

_ Susan!_ Gina disse_ Está tudo bem...

_ Por que eu só fiquei sabendo agora? Na carta seu irmão dizia que isso aconteceu de tarde... são quase sete da noite, por que não me avisaram antes?_ estava visivelmente

indignada.

_ Desculpe, é que nós esquecemos..._ Gina tentou justificar, sem graça.

_ Eu estava preocupada... ele saiu e não voltou...

_ Eu realmente sinto muito Susan, mas nós esquecemos mesmo. Ainda temos que nos acostumar com você, entende?

Susan apenas encarou Gina um instante, mas não disse nada. Voltou a olhar para Rony. Como eles puderam esquecer de avisá-la? Ela era a noiva de Rony, estavam de casamento marcado. Eles não poderiam simplesmente agir como se ela não fosse fazer parte da família, porque muito em breve ela também seria uma Weasley. Ela queria ser tratada como tal, porque não era só mais um dos casos de Rony, ela era sua futura esposa.

Ergueu a cabeça, e viu que Harry estava presente. Ele sorriu pra ela, mas ela não retribuiu. Não havia esquecido da armação de Harry pra que Rony e Hermione pudessem almoçar juntos. E então, com a força de uma paulada, ela percebeu quem mais estava no quarto e seu sangue ferveu. Mas o que Hermione Granger estava fazendo lá?

_ O que está fazendo aqui?_ perguntou secamente.

_ O mesmo que você, vim saber do Rony...

_ Já sabe, pode ir embora agora_ disse, em tom de quem finaliza a conversa.

Hermione abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, antes de perceber que estava sendo expulsa. _"__Ora, mas quem ela pensa que é pra me expulsar?".___Ser noiva de Rony, não fazia de Susan a dona dele, e de alguma forma Hermione mostraria isso. Não sairia de lá nem amarrada.

_ Desculpe, mas eu vou continuar aqui, se não se incomoda_ disse polidamente.

_ Eu me incomodo sim.

_ Bom, então é um problema seu, mas eu não vou embora, sou amiga do Rony e...

_ Amiga? Você e o Rony estão brigados há séculos...

_ E você está mal informada, nós conversamos...

_ Eu sei da história do almoço, o próprio Rony me contou_ e empinou o nariz_ Nós não temos segredos.

_ Fico feliz por _vocês terem um relacionamento tão sincero__ Hermione disse com sarcasmo_ Mas como eu ia dizendo, não vou embora.

_ Escuta, eu sou a noiva do Rony, e eu quero que você saia daqui.

Hermione respirou fundo. _"__Que se dane! Você pode ser a noiva, mas eu sou o amor da vida dele"_. Pensou, mas achou que não deveria dizer isso. Apenas usou o seu tom autoritário, que quem convivia com ela, conhecia tão bem.

_ Você poderia ser a esposa dele, que pra mim não faria a mínima diferença. Eu já disse

que não vou sair daqui, e quero ver _quem _vai me obrigar_ desafiou.

_ Como se atreve?_ Susan se levantou bruscamente.

_ Parem com isso_ Gina pediu sobressaltada_ Ninguém vai te obrigar a sair, Hermione_ e voltou-se pra Susan_ Você não pode obrigá-la a sair, ainda não está casada com meu irmão...

_ É óbvio que você vai ficar do lado dela_ disse Susan rispidamente.

_ Não estou do lado de ninguém, só estou sendo justa...

_ Não precisa me defender, Gina_ Hermione disse e então olhou pra Susan_ eu só sairia daqui se o próprio Rony decidisse assim...

_ Como se ele estivesse em condição de decidir alguma coisa...

_ Exatamente, ele não está_ continuou Hermione_ E já que é assim, eu não vou a lugar algum...

_ Mas você tem uma cara de pau muito grande_ Susan afirmou indignada_ Depois de tudo que você fez, agir como se não tivesse acontecido nada...

_ Sobre o que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer, eu só devo satisfações ao Rony..._ e parou repentinamente de falar. Todos olharam pra cama de Rony, onde ele se mexia agitado.

_ _Hermione_... _Hermione__ sussurrou inconsciente.

O coração de Hermione deu um solavanco e ela teve a sensação de que ele explodiria a qualquer momento. Rony havia dito seu nome enquanto estava adormecido. Ele havia chamado por ela durante o sono, da mesma maneira que tinha feito durante o sexto ano deles em Hogwarts, quando ele fora envenenado. E melhor, havia feito isso na frente de Susan, que agora estava de boca aberta, parecendo chocada demais pra esboçar alguma reação. Hermione sorriu.

Susan estava constrangida e humilhada demais pra dizer qualquer coisa que fosse. Seus olhos arderam e ela olhou para os sorrisos mal disfarçados de Harry e Gina e para o rosto triunfante de Hermione.

_ É, parece que o Rony quer que eu fique_ Hermione disse e sorriu mais ainda.

************************

**N/A: Capítulo 17. Espero que gostem.**

**N/A 2: Ron and Mione 4ever, para o Rony ter juízo, ele precisaria de várias pancadas como essa, mas como eu já disse; amo o Rony sem juízo algum (rsrs). Obrigada por comentar mais uma vez. Miss Granger Weasley, pronto, a Mione tá aí. E reapareceu em grande estilo, hein? (Pobre Susan). Obrigada, Miss. Marii Weasley, você também sentiu falta da Mione, né? Tá aí a nossa nerd, presente nos pensamentos do Rony até quando ele está inconsciente (hehe). Obrigada Marii. Bela Black Weasley, fico feliz em saber que os capítulos não esteja te decepcionando. Essa fic foi feita com muito carinho. Obrigada, Bela.**

**N/A 3: Resolvi que o Rony diria o nome da Hermione enquanto estava desacordado, porque simplesmente amei quando ele fez isso em EdP. Foi só um revival.^^**

**N/A 4 (não consigo mais postar N/A's curtas, sorry): Meninas, vocês são leitoras muito fieis. Muito, muito obrigada. Vocês são demais, me deixam muito feliz com suas reviews. *_____***

**Até a próxima, gente.**

**Bjks!!!**


	18. Laços

**18. Laços**

_ Você quer alguma coisa?_ Susan perguntou a Rony da porta do quarto. O rapaz havia recebido alta pela manhã, e estava deitado na sua cama, em seu apartamento.

Rony abriu os olhos, e olhou pra Susan. Sua cabeça ainda doía um pouco, e ele estava tonto, se levantasse talvez caísse no chão. Com esforço se sentou na cama.

_ Não, obrigado_ respondeu.

_ Certo_ ela disse_ Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só me chamar, eu estarei na sala, fazendo a lista dos convidados_ e saiu do quarto.

Ele se ajeitou melhor, se encostando aos travesseiros. Franziu a testa, tentando entender o que Susan tinha dito. Lista de convidados? Por acaso alguém vai dar uma festa? Então a compreensão sobre qual lista ela se referia, o atingiu rápido demais. _"__A Lista dos convidados do casamento"_. Claro, porque eles iam se casar em um mês, e por uns instantes, ele havia se esquecido disso. Levantou, apoiando-se na mesinha ao lado da cama, e caminhou, um pouco cambaleante, pra fora do quarto. Como estava tonto.

_ Rony, está louco? Não pode se levantar_ Susan disse se aproximando dele, quando o avistou entrando pela sala.

_ Eu estou bem_ Rony afirmou_ só preciso sentar_ ela o ajudou a sentar-se no sofá.

_ Como você é teimoso...

_ Vim ver a lista_ ele disse, apontando pra uma folha de pergaminho em cima da mesinha, no meio da sala.

_ Ah..._ ela pegou o pergaminho e entregou a ele_ aí tá toda a sua família, alguns amigos seus, e da minha parte tem pouca gente, até porque minha família não é tão grande quanto a sua...

Rony foi passando os olhos pela lista, e notou que além de sua família, havia muitos de seus amigos, e se perguntou como Susan que só conhecia Harry, sabia da existência de todos eles. Estavam lá: Neville Longbotton_ com quem Rony encontrava apenas às vezes_ Simas Finnigan, Dino Thomas_ os quais não via há tempos_ Parvati e Padma Patil, Lino Jordan, Olívio Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Kate Bell, Ernesto McMillan, Luna Lovegood, Lilá Brown_ e Rony não conseguiu conter uma careta_ Ana Abbot e Susana Bones. Os outros eram todos seus companheiros do Chudley Cannons.

_ Nossa, da onde você _desenterrou _todo esse pessoal?_ ele perguntou surpreso, mas com um sorriso_ A maioria eu não vejo há séculos.

_ Perguntei a sua mãe ontem no Hospital_ respondeu encolhendo os ombros_ Ela disse que você gostaria de rever essas pessoas.

_ Sim, eu gostaria... mas você não se importa de chamar a Lilá?

_ Me importar, por quê?_ perguntou confusa.

_ Porque ela foi minha namorada, aliás, foi minha primeira namorada... minha mãe não te falou? Hum... Provavelmente ela nem lembra_ ele mesmo respondeu.

_ Então ela é sua ex-namorada?

_ Mas não foi nada sério... _ Rony explicou, se arrependendo de mencionar Lilá_ Se você não se importa em chamar ela, por mim tudo bem...

_ Você quer que eu a chame?_ Susan perguntou enciumada.

_ Eu disse que não me importo que você a chame, pra mim é indiferente_ respondeu sincero.

Susan não disse nada. Pegou o pergaminho da mão de Rony, e preparou a pena pra rabiscar o nome de Lilá da lista. Mas parou no meio do caminho. Por que ela faria isso? Pela maneira como Rony falou, mostrou que essa _tal_ Lilá Brown não significou nada pra ele. Então por que ela iria se importar? Afinal, Rony se casaria era com ela, com mais ninguém. Resolveu deixar o nome onde estava, mas então se lembrou da maior pedra em seu sapato, alguém com quem ela deveria realmente se preocupar, a grande ameaça a sua felicidade: _Hermione Granger_.

Será que Rony gostaria da presença de Hermione no casamento deles? O que será que os Weasley diriam se Hermione não fosse convidada? E ela, Susan, como se sentiria se casando na presença de Hermione? Deveria ou não convidá-la? Apertou forte a pena na mão, enquanto observava Rony ler o nome dos convidados da parte de Susan em outro pergaminho. Se convidasse Hermione, criaria uma situação constrangedora, mas se não convidasse, estaria mostrando que tem medo da presença dela_ mesmo isso sendo a mais pura verdade. Não, tinha que ser forte, mostrar segurança, ainda mais depois do acontecido na noite anterior, no hospital. As duas haviam discutido, e pra piorar Rony havia chamado o nome de Hermione, enquanto dormia.

Susan nunca se esqueceria daquela noite, a preocupação por Rony estar hospitalizado, e o sofrimento por ele dar mais uma prova_ mesmo que inconsciente_ de seus sentimentos por sua amiga de escola. Lembrou-se do momento em que Rony acordou, e ela agradeceu por Hermione ter ido embora quinze minutos antes. Tudo que ela menos precisava naquele momento era que seu noivo, ao acordar, desse de cara com seu _ex-atual-grande amor_.

Apertou mais ainda a pena em sua mão e se decidiu. Convidaria Hermione e ela seria testemunha de sua felicidade.

_ Esqueceu alguém?_ Rony perguntou curioso.

_ Esqueci_ respondeu acabando de escrever_ Toma_ entregou o pergaminho a ele.

Rony levou seus olhos para o final da lista. E sua expressão passou de curiosa pra estarrecida. Lá, no finalzinho da folha, estava Hermione Granger como parte dos convidados. Rony olhou pra Susan. _"__O que ela pensa que está fazendo?"_

_ Por que você convidou Hermione?_ perguntou com a voz rouca.

_ Ela é _sua amiga_, não é? Vocês não conversaram, _retomaram a amizade_?_ disse com sarcasmo_ Nada mais justo do que chamá-la.

_ Por que isso, você quer me provocar?_ Rony indagou, irritado.

_ Claro que não, só achei que se você não se importa de convidarmos _aquela sua ex-namorada_, também não iria se importar de chamarmos Hermione...

_ Você sabe que é uma situação diferente_ ele disse_ Lilá não significou nada pra mim, agora Hermione...

_ Sim, eu já sei, Hermione Granger foi um grande amor, aliás, ela é um grande amor... mas você não precisa ficar me lembrando disso o tempo todo_ ela o interrompeu, o sarcasmo em sua voz já não existia.

_ É você que não me deixa esquecer... agora vem com essa história de convidá-la. É ridículo!

_ Eu não acho, pelo contrário, acho que é uma maneira de mostrar a ela que a presença dela não nos atinge...

_ Ah, Susan, eu não acredito que você quer provar alguma coisa a Hermione_ ele disse cansado_ por Merlim, é com você que eu vou casar...

_ Eu sei, e é por isso que _eu quero_ que ela vá, _eu quero_ que ela veja_ Susan disse sentando-se ao lado dele e pegando em suas mãos_ não quero que ela tenha esperanças Rony, _eu quero_ que ela veja nossa felicidade...

_ Ok, faça o que quiser_ ele a interrompeu, levantando-se pra voltar ao quarto, mas caiu de volta no sofá quando um _clac_ e alguém se materializando na frente dele, o assustou. Gina havia aparatado quase em cima dele.

_ Gina?_ ele exclamou surpreso.

_ Oi...

_ O que você tá fazendo aqui?

_ Vim ver você_ ela respondeu desviando os olhos.

_ Gina, eu recebi alta hoje, isso só pode querer dizer que eu estou bem_ ele respondeu_ Além do mais, você estava no hospital na hora que eu saí, sabe que eu estou bem... agora fala logo o que você quer, de verdade...

_ Ok_ ela olhou pra Susan como se desejasse que ela saísse.

_ Er... eu vou... vou comprar umas coisas, tá faltando um monte de coisa aqui em casa, coisa pra cozinha_ arranjou uma desculpa, desconfortável por Gina não querer sua presença_ Então, tchau amor_ ela deu um selinho em Rony, acenou pra Gina desajeitadamente e no segundo seguinte desaparatou.

_ Ela não precisava sair_ Gina disse_ poderia ter ido pro quarto, pro banheiro, sei lá...

_ Fala logo o que você quer_ Rony a interrompeu.

Gina pigarreou, sem graça. Estava lá por um motivo pouco comum a ela: pedir desculpas a Rony. Mais, ela queria fazer as pazes. A possibilidade de o irmão morrer, abriu seus olhos pro fato de que o relacionamento deles não podia continuar do jeito que estava. Ou eles paravam de se falar definitivamente, ou paravam com as brigas bobas de uma vez por todas. Preferia a segunda opção. Pois passar o resto da vida sem falar com Rony, não lhe agradava nenhum pouco. Sentou-se desajeitada no sofá de frente a ele.

_ Rony, eu não vim brigar... pelo contrário, eu vim pra que a gente possa conversar.

_ Achei que tivéssemos dito tudo no Beco Diagonal...

_ Dissemos as coisas erradas_ ela disse_ Aliás, temos passado os últimos anos dizendo as coisas erradas um pro outro.

_ O você quer dizer?_ Rony perguntou desconfiado.

_ Que eu estou cansada. Nossos pais estão certos, somos irmãos e não podemos continuar nos tratando dessa maneira, é deprimente.

_ E o que você sugere? Que esqueçamos as ofensas e passemos a viver como se nada tivesse acontecido?_ ele perguntou irônico.

_ Não, até porque não dá pra esquecer... foram brigas demais, insultos demais nesses últimos anos...

_ Então...

_ Então, que eu quero que isso acabe, de uma vez por todas... estou cansada de brigar com você, estou cansada de agirmos como se nos odiássemos...

_ Você _disse_ que me odiava_ ele disse magoado.

_ Você _também_ disse_ Gina completou igualmente magoada_ E também disse outras coisas horríveis.

_ Assim como você...

_ Sim, nós dois dissemos coisas horríveis um ao outro... e isso acaba comigo, eu odeio quando nós brigamos_ ela suspirou.

_ Acredite, pra mim também não é divertido.

_ Então já tá na hora disso acabar_ Gina disse firmemente.

_ Não é tão simples...

_ Olha, quando aquela mulher te derrubou com o bastão de quadribol, eu fiquei apavorada, eu achei que você fosse morrer, e a última coisa que eu tinha te dito era que te odiava... E pensar que o nosso último momento juntos pudesse ter sido numa briga, me deixou arrasada_ sua voz falhou, e seus olhos marejaram, mas ela se segurou_ Por isso eu vim aqui Rony, pra que aquele não tenha sido o nosso último momento e que ele demore a chegar, que chegue só quando _estivermos velhinhos_, e que daqui por diante sejamos os irmãos unidos que costumávamos ser... Eu sinto a sua falta. Me perdoe Rony, por tudo.

Rony ouviu tudo que sua irmã disse em silêncio. De uns tempos pra cá, seu relacionamento com Gina era tão decadente, que vê-la ali, tentando salvar as coisas, parecia surreal. Mas ele não pôde deixar de se emocionar com a atitude dela. Rony duvidava que ele tivesse agido assim. Se conhecendo bem, ia apenas fingir que nada tinha acontecido ou ignorá-la. Lembrava de quando Harry e ele brigaram no quarto ano em Hogwarts, porque ele fora imaturo e desconfiado, e quando caiu em si, mal conseguiu pedir desculpas a Harry. Sorte que tinha um amigo compreensível. E não se lembrava de alguma vez ter se desculpado com Hermione por todas as vezes que a magoou nos tempos de escola. Mas agora ele precisava fazer isso, Gina merecia. Respirou fundo.

_ Eu... eu também sinto sua falta. Entre todo mundo lá n'A Toca, você era com quem eu sempre pude conversar, alguém que sempre me entendeu... não sei se é porque temos quase a mesma idade, mas a verdade é que nos entendíamos muito bem, e eu sempre gostei disso_ ele deu um meio sorriso_ E quando nos afastamos, foi muito triste... E a culpa não é só sua, nem só minha, _é nossa_... nós deixamos isso acontecer, cultivamos mágoa e rancor um do outro, até chegar aonde chegou. E eu também te peço perdão, pelas vezes em que te magoei.

Agora ela não conseguiu mais se controlar e lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Lentamente Gina se aproximou e abraçou o irmão. Anos de desavenças se esvaindo.

_ Eu te perdoou_ ela respondeu, soluçando em seu ombro_ Mas você não me respondeu...

_ Sim, eu perdoou_ Rony respondeu rápido e Gina sorriu terminando o abraço.

_ Então, vamos fazer uma promessa_ ela disse e Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha_ quando percebermos que uma discussão está caminhando pra uma briga, vamos tentar ceder, entender o lado do outro...

_ Ok, por mim tudo bem. Mas eu quero te pedir uma coisa_ Rony disse segurando as mãos dela_ não se mete mais na minha vida, por favor... eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, e eu agradeço por isso, mas eu não gosto quando as pessoas fazem as coisas pelas minhas costas, eu me refiro ao motivo da nossa última briga, então se você não concordar com alguma coisa que eu fizer, venha falar comigo e se eu me mostrar certo do que quero, deixe assim, não se meta... se eu quebrar a cara, você pode dizer que me avisou depois...

_ Tudo bem_ ela disse suspirando_ Eu prometo... mas se é assim, eu também quero pedir algo... Rony por favor, para de brigar com o Draco_ Rony bufou_ ele é importante pra mim, eu... eu o amo, e eu gostaria que os meus irmãos o respeitassem... eu sei que você não gosta dele, e sei que nunca vai gostar, eu entendo, mas eu só peço que você o respeite, que não provoque. Eu gostaria ao menos que vocês se aturassem, porque querendo ou não, vocês têm de conviver... então, você promete?

Rony se inquietou no sofá. Gina parecia estar pedindo demais, pois ele não achava possível estar no mesmo ambiente que Malfoy e não ofendê-lo, xingá-lo ou qualquer coisa que demonstrasse o quanto ele o desprezava. Mas Gina havia acabado de dizer que amava Malfoy, então talvez Rony pudesse tentar ao menos suportá-lo.

_ Certo, é justo_ ele respondeu vencido_ Eu vou fazer um esforço.

Ela sorriu e voltou a abraçá-lo. Ficaram um tempo assim, até que se afastaram satisfeitos. Gina sabia que agora só dependia deles. Qualquer coisa que acontecesse dali pra frente no relacionamento de irmãos dos dois, seria exclusivamente culpa deles, sendo assim teriam de se esforçar pra que a culpa fosse apenas por coisas boas. Ela sabia que as brigas seriam difíceis de evitar, mas também sabia que ambos estavam dispostos a não deixar que elas chegassem.

_ Acho que você puxou a mim_ Rony disse de repente a tirando de seus pensamentos.

_ O quê?_ perguntou confusa.

_ É, entende... Você é bonita como o Gui _era _antes de ser mordido pelo lobisomem, é boa no quadribol como o Carlinhos, é inteligente como o Percy, é engraçada como os gêmeos, e tem o pavio curto... e eu gosto de pensar que você não herdou isso da mamãe e sim de mim_ ele disse e Gina sorriu.

_ É, acho que sim_ Gina concordou sorrindo.

Os dois ainda conversaram bastante, sobre várias coisas. Sabendo que a partir daquela conversa, seus laços fraternos haviam sido recuperados e renovados, talvez para nunca mais serem rompidos.

************************

**N/A: Antes de tudo, me desculpem pela ausência da Hermione nesse capítulo. Ele é apenas centrado na reconciliação de Rony e Gina.**

**N/A 2: Ron and Mione 43ver, adorei escrever a Mione se impondo no capítulo dezessete. E quanto a Harry e Luna, eu até acho que eles combinam. E o Harry precisa de um pouco de amor também, né?(^^). Obrigada pela review. Miss Granger Weasley, realmente muito fofo o Rony chamando o nome da Mione. Você me perguntou "será que agora vai?". Hum, não sei, será que vai? (rsrs). Obrigada, Miss. Bela Black Weasley, nem sei se a Susan é do tipo que se manca, vergonha na cara a gente já viu que ela não tem (hehe). Obrigada, Bela. Marii Weasley, o Rony é lindo mesmo, né? (suspirando). E acho que a Susan conquistou seu ódio e de todo mundo que lê. Que bom que você gosta das minhas N/A's, Marii, porque eu adoro me expressar nelas. Obrigada, Marii. Mary Vieira, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e o Rony é um cabeça dura mesmo. Obrigada por comentar, Mary.**

**N/A 3: Mais uma vez, vocês são demais. Leitoras sempre fieis. Por isso gosto de agradecer as reviews individualmente. Muito obrigada, meninas.**

**N/A 4: Faltam poucos capítulos para o fim da fic. Se eu não tiver nenhum imprevisto pra atualizar, com certeza, acabarei de postar semana que vem. **

**Até a próxima.**

**Bjks!!!**


	19. Detalhes

**19. Detalhes**

Trabalhar no final de semana era realmente o cúmulo e Hermione sabia disso. Mas estava com uma pilha de memorandos para revisar, e não podia deixar pra depois. Ela não tinha sido escolhida a _funcionária do mês__ pela quinta vez seguida_ no seu setor à toa. E quanto antes acabasse, melhor.

Tomou mais um gole de café, e se remexeu no sofá da sala, passando os olhos num dos papéis em seu colo. Mas seu pensamento vagou pra noite há quase uma semana em que Rony chamara seu nome, no Hospital, enquanto dormia. Passara tão rápido, e ela ainda lamentava ter tido que ir embora, antes dele acordar, porque bem ou mal, precisava trabalhar. Lamentava ainda mais não ter sabido mais nada dele, depois que recebeu alta.

Chuviscava fracamente lá fora, e fazia um friozinho gostoso. Hermione olhou em direção a janela displicentemente e avistou um ponto cinza se aproximando, até parar em seu parapeito. Era uma coruja. Uma coruja que Hermione conhecia muito bem. Seu coração disparou.

_ _Pichí!__ exclamou sem voz.

A corujinha piou alegremente, quando Hermione abriu a janela e a deixou entrar.

_ Vem aqui, Pichí_ Hermione pediu quando a coruja começou a voar enlouquecida pela sala. A minúscula coruja se aproximou e jogou um envelope branco com pequenos detalhes dourados em sua cabeça. Ela abriu e tirou um pergaminho bonito e perfumado de dentro, e o grito que quis dar, ficou entalado em sua garganta.

_Arthur e Molly Weasley & John e Rebecca Roberts_

_Convidam você para o casamento de seus filhos_

_Ronald Billius Weasley & Susan Elizabeth Roberts_

O resto ela não continuou a ler. Não era preciso. Pra quê? Era o convite do casamento de Rony. O _maldito_ convite do _maldito_ casamento. E como Rony pôde? Será que ele não sabia que estaria estraçalhando o seu coração lhe mandando a prova de que ele realmente se casaria_ não que ela já não soubesse disso. Não era possível que ele continuasse tendo a sensibilidade de uma colher de chá. É claro que não. Alguém que se declarou a ela uma vez, não poderia ser tão insensível. Alguém que a havia perdoado, mesmo depois do que ela fez... Rony não era um legume insensível sem coração. Ou ela não o amaria tanto.

Mas por que ele a convidou pro casamento? Por educação? Não, Rony nunca foi muito educado. Por pena? Não, também não era o tipo que fazia as coisas por piedade. Por indiferença? Não, ele dissera que a amava. Por vingança? Não, ele não era vingativo... ou era? Hermione não sabia mais. Depois de receber aquele maldito convite, não sabia mais nada. Sentou-se no sofá, e leu o pergaminho mais uma vez, dessa vez até o fim. Um monte de palavras bonitas e o _dia fatídico_: 19 de outubro. Pouco menos de três semanas até o dia em que sua felicidade estaria perdida pra sempre. O dia em que sua vida acabaria.

************************

Harry se sentia estúpido e constrangido por estar num elevador do prédio da revista O Pasquim, que o deixaria no andar onde o porteiro lhe informou que a sala de Luna Lovegood ficava. Ainda não acreditava que estava a caminho de fazer algo completamente _inviável_: chamar Luna para um encontro. Ou Rony tinha um poder de persuasão muito grande ou Harry estava completamente louco. Mas a verdade é que pensamentos de encontros com Luna não lhe saíam da cabeça desde que o amigo havia lhe dado a idéia. E seguindo seu instinto, estava agora num corredor roxo que dava em uma grande área com cubículos amarelos. Ideal para um lugar onde Luna trabalharia.

As pessoas nos cubículos erguiam as cabeças o olhando como se ele fosse um _centauro verde fluorescente_ _de duas cabeças_. Será que nunca se cansavam? Ele não era uma aberração para que o encarassem dessa maneira.

_ _Harry Potter!__ uma jovem exclamou excitada se colocando na frente de Harry, que teve

que parar bruscamente ou passaria por cima dela.

_ Er... Oi_ ele cumprimentou_ Eu estou procurando Luna Lovegood...

_ Ah sim, você estudou com ela, não?... Que sortuda!

_ É_ afirmou constrangido_ Me disseram lá embaixo que a sala dela é nesse andar...

_ É sim, ela é minha chefe_ a garota deu uma risadinha_ Sou assistente dela...

_ Hum... Legal!_ foi tudo que Harry conseguiu dizer...

Então, olhando por cima do ombro da jovem, Harry viu uma moça loira, com brincos em forma de alguma coisa que ele não pôde reconhecer_ parecia repolho_ sair de uma porta lilás, que estava um pouco mais à frente de onde estava parado. Seu estômago deu um solavanco.

_ Meg, você já recebeu a coruja do vampiro que..._ Luna começou, mas parou repentinamente ao vê-lo_ Harry?

_ Er... Oi Luna...

_ Oi!_ exclamou_ O que faz aqui?

_ Eu posso falar com você?_ perguntou sem graça. Os olhares das pessoas nos cubículos fixos neles.

_ Claro!_ Luna disse cheia de esperança. _"Será que ele mudou de idéia?"._ Bom, a primeira edição d'O Pasquim, com ela como editora chefe já havia saído, e a segunda já estava praticamente pronta, mas ela arranjaria um jeito de encaixar uma entrevista com Harry, com certeza_ Vamos pra minha sala...

Os dois seguiram até a porta lilás e entraram, e Harry se assustou com o ambiente que encontrou. Paredes completamente vermelhas, uma mesa em forma de um animal que parecia uma mistura de tartaruga com sapo, poltronas parecendo pufosos muito desenvolvidos. Sem contar nas cortinas que decoravam a enorme janela. Eram rosas com estrelinhas amarelas. _"Tudo muito Luna."_

_ Senta!_ ela indicou sorridente uma das poltronas em forma de pufosos. Harry sentou e teve a impressão de ouvir um lamento vindo de seu assento. Ignorou, sabendo que não deveria se surpreender com nada_ Estou surpresa...

_ Eu imagino_ ele disse_ Mas eu estou bem mais..._ completou baixinho antes que pudesse se controlar.

_ Você mudou de idéia? Sobre a entrevista?

_ O quê?... Ah, não Luna, lamento.

_ Ah_ o sorriso esperançoso que antes ela sustentava, sumiu_ Então?

_ Eu li a matéria sobre _fiascurgia_ que você escreveu_ Harry comentou, tentando adiar o momento que tanto temia_ Ficou muito legal!_ mentiu. Ele levara a revista pra distrair Rony_ que estava cabisbaixo por Hermione estar na lista de seu casamento_ um dia depois deste ter recebido alta no St Mungus, e os dois riram muito das maluquices que Luna escrevera.

_ Que bom que gostou_ Luna deu um sorriso triste_ Porque foi um dos poucos... Recebi um monte de berradores me chamando de louca pra baixo...

_ Você não ligava muito para o que as pessoas pensavam a respeito de suas opiniões na época que a gente estava em Hogwarts...

_ Gostaria de dizer que ainda sou assim... Mas um dia tudo isso teria que me atingir.

_ Entendo...

_ Mas você veio aqui só pra me dizer isso?_ indagou ficando incrédula_ É muito gentil da sua parte Harry, mas você não precisava se dar ao trabalho... Sei que você tem coisas importantes a fazer...

_ Não, não foi trabalho nenhum. E não tenho tantas coisas assim pra fazer... E também não foi por isso que eu vim_ engoliu em seco.

_ Pelo que então?

_ Bom, é que... Bem, eu... Sabe..._ gaguejou._ "Que ridículo Harry Potter, você não é mais um adolescente"_. Pensou se sentindo um idiota. Nunca fora bom nessas coisas que envolviam garotas, encontros e romance. Nem depois de adulto.

_ Você está bem? Quer um copo com água? Ou talvez um pouco de _tenge_?

_ Um pouco de quê?_ perguntou. Que diabos era _tenge_?

_ Tenge... É um calmante muito bom, só encontrado na Lituânia... Meu pai trouxe muitas garrafas da última vez que esteve lá_ disse com ar sonhador.

_ Er... Obrigado, mas não precisa_ Harry recusou. Sabe-se lá do que era feito esse tal de tenge.

_ Certo. Então Harry, o que você ia me dizer?

_ Bom, eu..._ respirou fundo_ Sabe, desde que você esteve lá no Ministério falando comigo, que uma coisa meio _surpreendente_ passou pela minha cabeça_ falava tentando parecer displicente, mas sabia que devia estar mais para um retardado_ Eu pensei: _'será que a Luna aceitaria um convite pra fazer alguma coisa, sei lá?'._ Você sabe, passear, jantar, essas coisas, sem compromisso...

_ Está me convidando para um encontro?_ ela o interrompeu arregalando seus já grandes olhos. Harry Potter a estava convidando para um encontro?

_ Bom, se você quiser encarar assim_ Harry disse nervoso, tentando soar casual_ Só pra gente relembrar os velhos tempos, conversar, você sabe... Talvez fosse legal, mas só se você quiser, se você não tiver nada melhor pra fazer... Não precisa aceitar..._ disse muito rápido.

_ Harry?_ ela o interrompeu mais uma vez.

_ Sim?

_ Por quê?_ perguntou confusa.

_ Por que o quê?

_ Por que está me convidando pra sair?

_ Bom, você é minha amiga e... Bem, achei que não tinha problema_ aquilo não poderia ser mais constrangedor. _"Talvez possa, talvez minhas calças caiam e ela veja que eu estou com uma cueca com desenhos de filhotes de unicórnios"_. Pensou se sentindo cada vez mais idiota e envergonhado.

_ Não tem... Eu só estranhei...

_ Mas então, você aceita ou não?_ Harry perguntou, reunindo toda a coragem que conseguiu. Estava preparado para um não.

_ Eu... Tudo bem!_ Luna respondeu corando.

_ Então, você aceita?_ ela tinha dito sim?

_ Foi o que eu disse...

Harry não conseguiu dizer nada por longos instantes. Ainda não acreditava que tinha chamado Luna Lovegood para um encontro, e acreditava menos ainda que ela tivesse aceitado. Lembrou-se de quando estava no sexto ano, e tinha de chamar alguém para lhe acompanhar a festa de natal do professor Slughorn. E quem ele havia chamado? Luna. Mas naquela época era diferente. Ele tinha sentimentos por Gina, e apenas via Luna como uma boa amiga. O que mudava, era que apesar de ainda ter sentimentos por Gina_ isso ele não poderia negar_ Luna agora não parecia representar apenas uma amiga. Ou então não a teria chamado pra sair.

_ Me desculpe por parecer um idiota_ ele pediu sem graça_ É que isso é muito constrangedor...

_ Eu imagino_ ela disse compreensiva_ E é completamente surreal... Quer dizer, você poderia sair com quem quisesse, pois eu conheço garotas que dariam _os braços e as pernas_ pra terem um pouco da sua atenção... E, no entanto, você convidou a mim_ Luna completou sem acreditar.

_ Essas garotas que se jogam em mim não me passam nada, Luna... E se você fosse assim, eu nunca te chamaria nem pra tomar um café na esquina_ Luna sorriu_ Gosto que você seja assim...

_ Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso_ o sorriso dela aumentou_ Mas quando... Quando vai ser, sabe, o encontro?

_ Ah, bem... Amanhã?_ indagou_ Está livre amanhã à noite?

_ Sim, estou_ respondeu_ Amanhã está perfeito...

_ Ótimo!_ ele sorriu nervoso, mas satisfeito.

_ Legal.

_ Bom, agora eu preciso ir... Não tenho nada pra fazer na verdade, mas acho que você tem_ ele apontou pra uns papéis em cima da mesa de Luna.

_ Ah, sim_ ela olhou os papéis, desapontada. Gostaria que Harry ficasse mais um pouco_ Tenho que revisar as matérias dos outros repórteres, e estou esperando uma coruja de um vampiro da Nova Guiné.

_ Existem vampiros na Nova Guiné?_ Harry perguntou surpreso.

_ Ah, existem vampiros em qualquer lugar, Harry... Até mesmo em Hogwarts... Aquela professora de Transfiguração que ficou no lugar da McGonagall, ela é uma vampira, eu reparei assim que a vi quando fui fazer uma visita ao Neville lá, aliás, acho que ela o mordeu, coitado, estava tão estranho_ fez um ar pensador_ Ele disse que estava com gripe... Mas ele nunca admitiria, não é?

_ Hum... Suponho que não_ Harry disse, mal disfarçando a vontade de rir. Sem dúvida Luna era maluca. Mas ele estava começando a achar que teria de se acostumar com isso_ Mas vou deixar você trabalhar agora... Então, está combinado? Posso passar pra te pegar na sua casa amanhã à noite? As sete?

_ Combinado_ afirmou sorrindo_ Eu te levo até a porta.

_ Certo!_ ela o acompanhou até a porta, e se surpreendeu quando ele lhe deu um gentil beijo no rosto. Coisa que havia custado muita coragem de Harry.

_ Então, tchau!_ ele disse corado, embora não conseguisse conter um sorriso.

_ Tchau!_ respondeu com um sorriso idêntico ao dele.

Luna o observou se afastar, sem perceber que os outros repórteres nos cubículos lhe lançavam sorrisos maliciosos. Era difícil acreditar que tinha um encontro com Harry Potter. Até porque nunca se achou muito interessante, ainda mais pra alguém no padrão de Harry que sempre teve a maioria das garotas aos seus pés. E ela nem se achava bonita, nem nada. Mas Harry havia dito que gostava do jeito dela, então isso deveria bastar.

***********************

Sentado junto a Susan num sofá d'A Toca, Rony se perguntava se fez bem ao ceder a sua noiva e mandar o convite de casamento a Hermione. Aquilo não lhe parecia certo. Hermione no seu casamento. Ela com certeza, não iria querer ir. Ele não queria que ela fosse. Era demais. Nenhum dos dois precisava disso.

_ Você não quer mais uma almofada, querido?_ sua mãe perguntou o tirando de seus pensamentos.

_ Não mãe, obrigado!_ respondeu entediado, se perguntando se sua mãe não via que ele já tinha três almofadas, todas dadas por ela mesma.

Susan e ele foram praticamente obrigados a jantar n'A Toca aquela noite. Não que Rony não gostasse de estar na casa de seus pais. Mas isso era extremamente chato e constrangedor quando se estava convalescente. Pra completar, ainda teriam de dormir por lá mesmo, porque Molly queria ter _seu Roniquinho _porperto e Susan queria _interagir um pouco mais com os Weasley_. Maldita hora em que ele se distraíra e fora _nocauteado_. Agora tinha de aturar a babação de sua mãe.

_ ... Então, ele começou a chorar, implorando pra que não deixássemos a _aranha má_ fazer mal a ele_ Jorge tinha dito a Susan e começado a gargalhar.

_ Do que estão falando?

_ Ora, Rony, você não está prestando atenção na conversa?_ Fred indagou fingindo-se indignado_ Onde você está com essa sua cabeça cheia de manteiga, hein?

_ Fred e eu estávamos contando a Susan aquela vez quando você tinha seis anos e nós dissemos que se você não fizesse o que a gente mandasse nos próximos trinta anos, uma aranha gigante comeria a sua cabeça durante a noite...

_ Como vocês são ridículos_ Rony bufou corando, pensando que não era só sua mãe que sabia constrangê-lo, seus irmãos também faziam isso muito bem.

_ Você tem medo de aranhas?_ Susan perguntou surpresa.

_ Medo não, ele tem pânico_ Fred disse, mas tanto Rony quanto Susan não lhe deram atenção.

_ Tenho... Você não sabia?

_ Não!_ ela respondeu baixo e os dois se encararam uns instantes, pra depois desviarem o olhar.

Rony tinha medo de aranhas. E Susan não sabia. Nunca soube e nunca poderia imaginar. Como era possível não saber que seu futuro marido tinha fobia de aranhas? Ela o olhou enquanto ele fingia dar atenção ao que os gêmeos falavam. Continuou olhando-o e repassou mentalmente tudo que sabia sobre o noivo. Sabia que sua cor preferida era laranja. Sabia que seu time do coração era o Chudley Cannons, até porque era o mesmo dela. Sabia que... Que... O que ela sabia? Qual era a música preferida dele? O bicho preferido, a bebida preferida, a roupa favorita. Nada. Detalhes que poderiam ser banais, se não fossem importantes quando se vai casar. Mas eles tiveram pouco tempo pra saber detalhes. Conheceram-se, namoraram, noivaram e agora iam casar...

Susan continuou o olhando, ainda achando difícil acreditar que o amava tanto, mas o conhecia tão pouco. Rony a olhou, fixando-a por um breve momento, então voltou a atenção para os irmãos.

_ Eu tenho uma coisa pra falar_ Fred disse subitamente, chamando a atenção da família.

_ Então fala logo, que eu já vou servir o jantar_ sua mãe pediu, enquanto colocava a mesa com a ajuda de Gina.

_ Bom, a Angelina gostaria que déssemos a notícia juntos, mas como ela está fora, jogando... Enfim, acho que ela não vai se importar...

_ Tá enrolando muito, Fred_ Gui disse do sofá.

_ É, fala de uma vez_ Gina pediu.

_ Calma, calma... Bem, não é só o Rony que vai se amarrar_ disse olhando em direção ao irmão, depois respirou fundo_ Eu pedi a mão da Angelina há três dias atrás, nós nos amamos e também vamos nos casar_ finalizou sorrindo.

Ninguém presente disse nada. Todos olhavam para Fred como se ele fosse um alienígena. Era difícil de acreditar que um dos gêmeos ia se casar, simplesmente porque... Bom, era um dos gêmeos.

_ Ah, tá bom... Conta outra, Fred_ Gui falou rindo. Como seu irmão era engraçado.

_ Do que você está rindo, Gui?_ Fred perguntou_ Eu por acaso, disse alguma coisa engraçada?

_ Você não está falando sério, não é?_ Rony perguntou.

_ Por quê? Acha que só você pode casar, _Roniquinho_?

_ Gente, Fred está falando sério_ Jorge interveio a favor do irmão_ Ele vai casar.

_ Você não está brincando, Fred?_ Molly perguntou se aproximando do filho. Poderia esperar qualquer coisa quando se tratava daqueles dois.

_ Não, mamãe_ respondeu Fred_ Que coisa, ninguém me leva a sério...

_ Isso sim, é que é algo surpreendente_ exclamou Arthur estupefato.

_ Vocês estão bravos?_ Fred perguntou aos pais, se lembrando da maneira como eles agiram quando Rony anunciou que se casaria.

_ Bravos? Ah, Fred_ sua mãe o abraçou entre lágrimas_ Como eu poderia estar brava se vejo nos seus olhos que você está apaixonado..._ Rony não pôde deixar de pensar que isso talvez fosse uma indireta pra ele.

_ Angelina é uma boa moça_ seu pai disse, lhe dando tapinhas no ombro_ Se vocês estão certos disso, só podemos desejar que sejam felizes.

_ Obrigado, pai_ agradeceu sorrindo.

_ Mas que coisa, agora só terei dois filhos solteiros_ disse Molly enxugando as lágrimas de emoção.

"_Por pouco tempo. No que depender de mim, eu também me arranjo rapidinho"_ Gina pensou. Nunca havia tocado no tópico casamento com Draco, mas parando pra pensar, talvez estivesse na hora.

Agora o Sr Weasley abraçava o filho, seguido por Jorge. Aos poucos todos os presentes foram abraçando o mais novo noivo, lhe desejando felicidades.

_ Ver você casar, vai ser bem mais estranho do que ver Rony casando_ Carlinhos disse, cumprimentando o irmão.

_ É, quem diria_ Gui afirmou_ que coisa _esquisita_...

_ Eu ache linde, parrabéns Frred_ Fleur desejou.

_ E quando vai ser o casório?_ Percy perguntou, abraçado a sua esposa.

_ Ah, nós vamos esperar o casamento do Rony passar, pra decidir.

_ Legal!_ Jorge exclamou_ Cara, eu estou muito feliz por você...

_ Eu sei, valeu!

Rony observava os outros Weasley e Susan cumprimentarem Fred, mas não teve coragem de se mover pra felicitar o irmão. Sentia uma pontada de inveja incontrolável. Inveja por sua família ter aceitado o casamento de Fred tão bem, sendo que no dele, o criticaram. Inveja por seu irmão estar genuinamente feliz, enquanto ele nunca estivera tão triste em sua vida. Inveja porque sua mãe estava certa, havia amor saindo por todos os poros de Fred. Inveja porque Fred estava traçando um caminho que o faria feliz, enquanto ele não tinha certeza o que o rumo que escolheu, o traria.

_ Rony, você não vai cumprimentar seu irmão?_ seu pai perguntou.

_ Ah, vou_ se levantou e caminhou até o irmão_ Parabéns Fred, espero que seja feliz.

_ Obrigado Rony... E eu serei muito feliz, não se preocupe...

_ Angelina deve estar muito contente_ Rony comentou.

_ É claro que está, afinal, ela vai se casar comigo... Isso deixaria qualquer mulher contente.

_ Claro, porque casar com você é um sonho_ Gina disse sarcástica.

_ Casar com qualquer Weasley é um sonho, maninha... _Menos_ com o Percy_ Fred completou e todos, menos Percy, riram.

_ Penélope que o diga_ Carlinhos disse.

_ _Muito engraçado__ Percy resmungou.

_ Angelina viajou pra jogar, querido?_ sua mãe perguntou.

_ Sim, vai voltar no final de semana_ fez uma pausa e depois continuou_ Foi jogar contra o time do Olívio... E eu espero que ele não se engrace com ela...

_ Então, chame ela e os pais dela pra jantarem aqui, quando ela voltar, temos que comemorar...

Susan observava Rony e franzia a testa. Sabia que o sorriso que ele dava era forçado. Ela sabia o que ele estava pensando, e se sentiu pequena e invisível. Será que Rony não percebia que ela poderia fazê-lo feliz? Porque ela o faria feliz. Ele não precisava olhar pra Fred com inveja, pois ele seria tão feliz quanto seu irmão. Ela garantiria isso.

************************

**N/A: É, falta pouco pro casamento. Espero que gostem desse capítulo 19.**

**N/A 2: Miss Granger Weasley, já estava na hora dos irmãos se entenderem, né? Obrigada, Miss. Marii Weasley, eu tbm gostaria de ser uma Weasley. Essa família é maravilhosa. E pois é, Marii, faltam poucos capítulos para o fim. E eu já estou providenciando outra fic (^^). Obrigada, Marii. Ron and Mione 4ever, acho que a fic deve estar te decepcionando um pouco nessa parte Harry/Gina. Mas eu espero que você não goste menos dela por isso (*-*). Obrigada pela review.**

**N/A 3: Mais uma vez, muito obrigada, meninas. Sem suas reviews, eu ficaria meio desmotivada. *-***

**Até a próxima.**

**Bjks!!!**


	20. Preparativos

**20. Preparativos**

Hermione mexia seu chá, pensando como as semanas voaram. As duas semanas mais rápidas de sua vida. Duas semanas em que ela cogitara se jogar pela janela. Dali a três dias seria o casamento de Rony. E com certeza o dia mais infeliz de sua vida. Talvez ela morresse de tristeza. _"Será que teria essa sorte?"_

___"__Rony me ama"_. Ela repassava esse mantra incansavelmente nas duas últimas semanas, tentando aliviar a dor que sentia, mas era impossível, porque a frase _"ele vai casar"_, sempre vinha depois. Sim, ele se casaria. E ela teria de aprender a viver com isso.

_ Hermione?_ Harry a chamou da porta de sua sala_ Posso entrar?

_ Ah, oi Harry_ ela respondeu passando a mão nos olhos_ Claro, entra.

_ Você está bem?_ perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira de frente a mesa de Hermione.

_ Er... Estou.

_ Você andou chorando?

_ Não, Harry_ ela respondeu passando a mão nos olhos novamente. Hermione se levantou e andou até um quadro na parede, ela o encarou, ficando de costas para Harry.

_ _Foi um cisco que caiu no seu olho então__ falou sarcástico, se levantando e aproximando-se da amiga_ Você pode me contar, Hermione...

_ Não quero falar disso_ disse com firmeza_ Porque falar não vai mudar nada...

_ Não falar também não vai.

_ Só que não falar dói menos.

_ Tudo bem, se você não quer conversar a respeito...

_ Como vai a Luna?_ perguntou subitamente_ Vocês continuam saindo?

_ Aham!_ Harry respondeu_ E ela está ótima.

_ Fico feliz que você tenha encontrado alguém legal, Harry... Você merece.

_ Obrigado... Mas você sabe, não é nada sério ainda...

_ Mas vai ser_ Hermione disse, enquanto observava fixamente o pássaro pintado no quadro_ Você fala dela o tempo todo, vocês almoçam juntos praticamente todo dia, até na casa dela você já foi...

_ Eu sei, mas...

_ Mas?

_ Não sei se quero que as coisas fiquem realmente sérias_ Harry disse coçando a cabeça e então Hermione virou-se pra ele. Harry sentiu uma angústia ao ver o rosto infeliz da amiga.

_ Por quê? Achei que você gostasse dela...

_ Eu gosto, mas... A Gina...

_ O que tem a Gina?

_ Luna é amiga dela.

_ Eu sei disso, mas e daí?

_ É que não sei qual será a reação dela... O ex-namorado e a amiga dela saindo...

_ Achei que ela soubesse.

_ Não, só você e Rony sabem... E se ela sentir ciúmes ou alguma coisa assim?_ Harry questionou, não podendo disfarçar o pingo de esperança que essa possibilidade trazia a ele.

_ Gina está com Malfoy, Harry. Há anos. Não acredito que você ainda esteja se iludindo. Por que não aceita de uma vez por todas que Gina não vai voltar pra você?_ Hermione perguntou alterada. Por que Harry não enxergava que ele e Gina nunca ficariam juntos? Assim como ela e Rony.

_ Eu sei que ela não voltar_ ele afirmou na defensiva_ Só não quero que ela brigue com a Luna...

_ Harry, ela não vai brigar com a Luna... E você sabe que não é só isso... Embora você saiba que Gina ama o Malfoy, e que ela nunca vai largá-lo, no fundo você ainda tem esperança de que um dia ela volte a te amar.

_ Isso não é verdade_ Harry afirmou indignado.

_ Olha, a Luna é legal... E não merece que você a magoe, então se não gosta dela...

_ Mas eu gosto dela_ ele a interrompeu. Ele gostava de Luna, achava até que estava apaixonado por ela, mas não conseguia se desvencilhar tão fácil do que sentia por Gina.

_ Então esqueça a Gina, não adianta ficar mendigando o amor de alguém que não te quer...

_ Você não é a pessoa mais indicada pra falar isso, não é? Não sou eu que fico por aí choramingando porque quem eu amo vai casar com outra pessoa_ Harry revidou com irritação.

Hermione o olhou, incrédula. _"É isso que você ganha Hermione Granger por tentar ajudar"._ Ela estava pronta pra dizer umas boas ofensas a Harry e expulsá-lo de sua sala, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi se derramar em lágrimas. Tapou o rosto nas mãos, tremendo com os soluços.

Harry se arrependeu imediatamente do que disse. Como pôde? Sentiu-se acuado com as palavras de Hermione e resolveu revidar. Acabou machucando-a. Como se ela já não estivesse sofrendo o suficiente. A viu olhá-lo como se não o conhecesse, e então esconder o rosto nas mãos e começar a soluçar. Ele se aproximou e fez o que um amigo de verdade faria. A abraçou.

_ Me desculpe, Hermione_ pediu arrependido.

_ Você... Você está certo, Harry_ Hermione respondeu, todo o seu corpo balançado por soluços.

_ Não, eu sou um idiota... Eu não quis dizer aquilo, por favor, me desculpe.

_ Tudo bem_ ela se soltou dele.

_ Não, eu fui um estúpido... Eu sinto muito, Hermione_ disse com sinceridade.

_ Esqueça isso Harry, ok?_ ela disse enxugando as lágrimas_ Esqueça... Eu... Eu tenho umas coisas pra fazer_ mentiu. Já tinha feito todo o seu trabalho do dia, mas queria que Harry saísse. Tudo que ela precisava agora era ficar sozinha.

_ Certo... Eu também preciso ir... Combinei de pegar a Luna n'O Pasquim...

_ Então é melhor não se atrasar_ tentou sorrir.

_ É_ Harry ficou parado apenas observando a amiga e se sentindo muito idiota_ Eu sinto muito por tudo isso, Hermione...

Hermione sorriu fracamente e voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira. Harry ainda a olhou uma última vez antes de sumir pela porta sem dizer mais nada.

Teve que admitir pra si mesma que Harry estava certo. Ela não era ninguém pra julgá-lo se estava fazendo o mesmo que ele. Tendo esperanças. Mas a diferença era que Harry estava tentando seguir em frente. Enquanto ela... Mas Rony a amava... O que não fazia muita diferença já que ele se casaria com outra. Agora ela sabia que o amor nem sempre falava mais alto. E ela descobrira da pior forma.

************************

_ Fred, Jorge, deixem o irmão de vocês em paz_ o Sr Weasley ordenou aos filhos que levitavam mesas e faziam com que elas voassem atrás de Percy, que resmungava enraivecido.

Toda a família Weasley, junto com Harry, Malfoy e Luna estavam aquela tarde n'A Toca, arrumando o jardim para o casamento do dia seguinte. Rony e Susan haviam concordado que o melhor lugar para um casamento simples, era na casa dos pais dele, coisa que deixou a Sra Weasley muito emocionada. A decoração estava indo a todo vapor e tudo teria que estar perfeito para a manhã seguinte, horário em que seria realizada a cerimônia, pois a chave de portal que os levaria para a Lua-de-mel na Grécia, seria ativada as duas da tarde seguinte.

Casar de manhã não fazia muito a cabeça de Susan, ela sempre se imaginou casando ao entardecer, com o sol se pondo e o céu meio laranja. Mas não importava se o casamento seria de manhã, de tarde ou de noite, poderia até ser de madrugada, porque o que importava de verdade é que na manhã seguinte ela e Rony estariam juntos para sempre.

_ Nós só estamos _interagindo_ com nosso irmão_ Fred disse cinicamente, enquanto ele e Jorge traziam as mesas de volta ao chão.

_ E quem disse que eu quero _interagir_ com vocês?_ Percy perguntou ofegante_ Eu não vim aqui pra ser vítima das brincadeiras infantis de vocês dois...

_ É verdade, Percy, para isso nós temos o Rony_ Jorge respondeu_ Mas ele vai casar amanhã, nós resolvemos poupá-lo... Você sabe, ele precisa estar intacto na lua-de-mel_ completou com um sorriso malicioso.

Um pouco mais afastados do movimento, Gina e Malfoy discutiam em voz baixa. Draco se sentia completamente ultrajado em ter que ajudar nos preparativos do casamento de _alguém_, ainda mais quando esse alguém era um Weasley.

_ Se meu pai me visse fazendo uma coisa dessas...

_ Acho que seu pai não pode te ver de Azkaban, Draco... E se era pra você ficar reclamando, era melhor não ter vindo.

_ Agora você diz isso, não é?_ indagou Malfoy_ Eu só vim, porque você praticamente me obrigou...

_ Eu só pedi pra você vir, porque queria que você conhecesse melhor os meus irmãos.

_ Eu já os conheço muito bem, obrigado_ Malfoy usou seu melhor tom de desprezo_ E sei que são todos uns...

_ _Uns _o quê?_ Gina o interrompeu, seus olhos brilhando perigosamente.

_ Ah, deixa pra lá_ ele conhecia bem aquele olhar, e era o primeiro estágio de uma Gina furiosa, que ele não desejaria ver nem em seus pesadelos.

_ Certo... Você vai ajudar ou não?

_ Eu tenho outra opção, por acaso?

_ Não!_ ela respondeu encerrando o assunto_ Então é melhor arrumar logo alguma coisa pra fazer... Não deixe mamãe te ver à toa, ela detesta gente ociosa...

_ Eu não sou ocioso_ respondeu indignado_ Acontece que eu não sei o que eu devo fazer...

_ Você está vendo Fred e Jorge?_ ela apontou os irmãos_ Faça como eles, e levite essas mesas pra lá... E pare de ranger os dentes, isso me irrita_ completou.

_Eu não estou rangendo os dentes_ Draco respondeu irritado.

Às vezes Gina era tão mandona. Tão irritante. Tão chata... E ele a amava assim. Nunca achou que fosse encontrar alguém que tivesse o gênio tão parecido com o dele, mas encontrou. E que ironia, uma Weasley. Mas ela poderia ser até uma _Longbotton_ e ele a amaria do mesmo jeito.

_ Gina, mamãe e Susan querem saber onde estão os vasos de flores _ a voz de Rony chamou a atenção deles.

_ Estão no barraco das vassouras, eu vou lá buscar_ disse e se voltou para o namorado_ Comporte-se... Rony pode te dizer em que ajudar, não pode, Rony?_ perguntou com um sorriso. Seu irmão havia feito a promessa de que tentaria ser simpático com Draco e ela estava disposta a cobrar.

_"Um Weasley me dizendo o que fazer? Jamais!"._ Draco pensou, mas logo depois se sentiu estúpido. Afinal ele já recebia ordens de um Weasley. Sua Weasley.

_ Ok_ Rony respondeu e disfarçou uma careta.

Ele sabia o que Gina estava tentando fazer, e não poderia culpá-la. Pois quando fizeram as pazes prometeram coisas um ao outro. E ela estava se saindo muito bem em cumprir sua parte. Na semana anterior havia ido com Susan ao ateliê da costureira que fizera o vestido de Susan, para acertar os últimos detalhes. E a acompanhou de boa vontade. Também aceitara ser dama de honra do casamento, com um sorriso no rosto, embora Rony soubesse que não era um sorriso sincero. E Gina também não havia tocado no nome de Hermione nas duas últimas semanas, e nem dito nada sobre não concordar com seu casamento. E se ela conseguiu não impor sua opinião_ coisa que deveria estar sendo um sacrifício_ ele também conseguiria ao menos não dar um chute em Malfoy.

Gina saiu e os deixou sozinhos. Draco encarava Rony, como se o desafiasse a mandá-lo fazer alguma coisa.

_ Então, Malfoy, você _poderia_ levar essas mesas pra lá?_ Rony perguntou num tom que pretendia ser educado.

_ Não, eu não poderia_ Draco respondeu petulante_ Não sou seu _elfo doméstico_.

_ Meu não, mas é da minha irmã_ disse sem conseguir se controlar.

_ Escuta aqui, Weasley...

_ Malfoy, você, _por favor_, poderia levar essas mesas pra lá?_ Rony o interrompeu, respirando fundo.

Draco registrou muito bem o uso das palavras _"por favor"_, e ainda assim se perguntava se havia ouvido bem. Isso sim era algo inesperado. Rony Weasley lhe pedindo por favor. O melhor amigo do _Santo_ _Potter_ lhe pedindo _por favor_. Percebeu pela expressão de Rony, o quanto lhe custara pronunciar aquelas duas palavrinhas. Ma mesmo assim, ele disse. Não poderia fazer outra coisa se não se esforçar também.

_ _Tudo bem!__ respondeu baixo num leve rosnado, e Rony não pôde conter o olhar de espanto. Imaginou que Malfoy fosse se negar a mexer mesmo que fosse o dedo mindinho pra ajudá-lo, ou tentar rebaixá-lo por estar lhe pedindo um favor. Mas não, Rony disse _"por favor"_ e Malfoy disse _"tudo bem"_.

_ Obrigado!_ Rony respondeu e deu as costas se afastando do loiro. Pronto, já era um começo. Um começo que lhe custou muito de seu orgulho.

_ O que você tava falando com o Malfoy?_ Harry perguntou, quando Rony se aproximou dele e de Luna que enfeitiçavam as flores do jardim para que elas ficassem todas brancas.

_ Nada de mais_ respondeu fazendo pouco caso_ Olha, obrigado por vocês terem vindo...

_ Ah, imagina, viemos com prazer_ Luna respondeu sorrindo, seus olhos de coruja, brilhando de excitação_ Eu adoro casamentos, sabe... São tão emocionantes... Eu queria transformar algumas flores em _difanóides alados_, mas Harry achou melhor não_ e sua expressão mudou para uma de frustração.

_ Hã_?__ exclamou Rony.

_ Não pergunta_ Harry disse baixinho, enquanto Luna começava a cantarolar apontando a varinha para as flores, deixando-as brancas. Rony riu e fez sinal para que o amigo o seguisse.

_ Eu já volto, Luna_ Harry disse.

_ Ok, não tenha pressa... Vou ficar aqui cantando para afastar os _zonzóbolos_... Eles estão se escondendo no jardim_ e voltou a cantar.

Harry deu um sorriso amarelo pra sua _quase namorada_, enquanto Rony reprimia o impulso de cair na gargalhada.

_ Não diz nada_ Harry interrompeu o amigo, quando este abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa_ Eu sei que ela é maluca...

_ Bom, ela é maluca sim, mas eu não ia dizer isso. Só ia dizer que acho legal você estar saindo com a Di-Lua. Ela é legal_ Rony disse ainda se segurando para não rir.

_ Valeu!_ Harry respondeu_ Eu até que me divirto bastante com ela...

_ O que duas semanas não fazem, hein?_ Rony brincou_ Você tá apaixonado por ela, Harry?

_ Acho que sim_ respondeu, mas seus olhos estavam grudados no outro lado do jardim, onde Gina se aproximava de Malfoy, levitando dezenas de vasos brancos de flores. Ela fez os vasos pousarem no chão. Harry virou o rosto, quando Gina abraçou o namorado por trás, encostando a cabeça em suas costas.

_ Eu já aceitei, sabe, que a Gina gosta do Malfoy_ Rony que também estivera olhando a cena, disse_ Tá na hora de você fazer o mesmo.

_ Eu já aceitei_ Harry afirmou sincero_ Só que é desconfortável ver os dois juntos.

_ Eu sei, mas você disse que está apaixonado pela Luna...

_ E eu estou.

_ Diga isso a ela então... Acho que ela vai gostar de ouvir_ Rony olhava por cima do ombro do amigo. Harry se virou para ver o que Rony olhava, e se deparou com Luna o encarando, com um ar constrangido. Então ela olhou pra onde Gina e Malfoy agora trocavam carícias. E ele percebeu que Luna o observou todo o tempo em que ele se distraía vendo o casal de namorados. Harry viu em seus olhos que ela sabia que ele ainda tinha sentimentos por Gina_ Vai lá_ Rony continuou e Harry se afastou, dirigindo-se até a garota.

_ Preparado pra hoje à noite, irmãozinho?_ Jorge perguntou as costas de Rony que se virou.

_ O que tem hoje à noite?

_ Ah, olha só Jorge, ele esqueceu_ Fred se fingiu de ofendido_ Como ele pôde?

_ Dê um crédito a ele Fred, nós dois sabemos do _amendoim_ que o Rony tem no lugar do cérebro.

_ O que vocês querem?_ Rony perguntou ignorando o comentário do irmão.

_ Meu _irmãozinho desprovido de cérebro_, hoje é sua despedida de solteiro_ Fred respondeu com um brilho nos olhos ao ver a expressão de Rony passar de aborrecida para mais aborrecida.

Rony gemeu. Havia esquecido completamente da _droga_ da despedida de solteiro. Na verdade achava que seus irmãos tinham desistido da idéia, já que não falavam no assunto. Mas deveria imaginar que os gêmeos Weasley nunca desistiriam de algo que envolvesse algum tipo de bagunça.

_ Então, está animado?_ Jorge perguntou.

_ _Tão animado quanto alguém numa fila pra levar a Maldição Cruciatus__ respondeu sarcástico.

_ Ótimo, porque vamos nos divertir muito... Vai ser no apartamento do Harry_ Fred completou.

_ Harry concordou com isso?

_ Ele não sabe, mas vai ser lá... Nós já chamamos todos os caras, vai ser demais.

_ Jorge, vocês estão loucos? Como podem organizar alguma coisa na casa do Harry sem ele saber?

_ Nós só esquecemos de avisá-lo_ Fred explicou com naturalidade_ Aliás, eu vou lá falar com ele agora... Ou talvez depois_ completou ao ver Harry e Luna num beijo apaixonado.

_ O Harry tá saindo com aquela _biruta_?

_ Ela não é biruta, Jorge_ Rony a defendeu_ Só um pouco excêntrica_ e se virou pra onde sua irmã estava com Malfoy. Gina tinha os olhos vidrados na cena e Rony achou que se ela demorasse muito a piscar, lacrimejaria logo, logo.

_ Que casal mais... _inusitado__ Fred completou.

_ Acho que eles são legais juntos_ Rony respondeu.

_ Até que a Luna não é feia, mas é louca_ Jorge comentou.

_ Como se você fosse normal_ Rony disse.

A alguns metros de distância, Gina continuava olhando a cena de uma de suas melhores amigas beijando seu ex-namorado. E não sabia o que pensar. Desde quando Luna e Harry estavam saindo juntos?

_ Eu não sabia que o Potter tava saindo com aquela _monga_ da Lovegood_ Malfoy comentou.

_ Nem eu_ Gina disse.

_ Os dois combinam, são _esquisitos_... Só não sei quem tem mais mau gosto...

Harry e Luna finalmente romperam o beijo e se sentiram constrangidos ao perceber que viraram o centro das atenções. Luna olhou para Gina, preocupada. Precisava falar com a amiga.

_ Harry, eu tenho que falar com a Gina_ disse.

_ Tá bom_ ele concordou_ Vou voltar a enfeitiçar as flores...

_ Certo... Só toma cuidado com os zonzóbolos_ ela disse caminhando em direção a Gina.

_ Pode deixar...

Ao se aproximar da amiga, Luna respirou fundo.

_ Gina, posso falar com você?_ela perguntou.

_ Pode!_ Gina respondeu_ Nos dê licença, por favor, Draco_ pediu. Malfoy não disse nada, apenas se afastou pra perto de uma árvore.

_ Você viu, Harry e eu?

_ Só não teria visto se fosse cega, acho que todo mundo viu... Há quanto tempo vocês estão saindo?_ perguntou, sua expressão indecifrável.

_ Duas semanas_ Luna respondeu.

_ E quando você ia me contar?

_ Eu só queria esperar um pouco... Não quis esconder nada de você, só que não sabia qual seria sua reação...

_ Achou que eu ficaria brava?

_ Tive medo disso sim... Então, ficou zangada?

_ Luna, é claro que eu não estou zangada_ Gina respondeu com sinceridade_ Não vou dizer pra você que não acho estranho minha amiga saindo com meu ex-namorado, mas não estou brava, só acho que você devia ter me contado assim que começou a acontecer.

_ Sim, eu sei, me desculpe... Mas é que foi muito repentino.

_ Tudo bem... mas você gosta do Harry?

_ Muito_ Luna respondeu sincera_ E ele acabou de me dizer que está apaixonado por mim...

_ Nossa!_ Gina exclamou_ Que bom! Se vocês se gostam de verdade, espero que dê certo.

_ Eu também... Então está tudo bem entre nós? Continuamos sendo as amigas de sempre?

_ É claro que sim_ Gina sorriu, apesar de ainda achar tudo aquilo muito estranho_ Eu estou feliz com o Draco, Luna, e espero que Harry te faça tão feliz quanto Draco me faz.

_ Eu também_ Luna disse e as duas se abraçaram.

Do outro lado do jardim, Harry que observava a cena, se sentiu aliviado. Poderia ficar com Luna sem culpa. Embora fosse difícil, estava mais que na hora de deixar seus sentimentos por Gina pra trás.

_ É, parece que ficou tudo bem_ Rony comentou se aproximando de Harry, juntamente com os gêmeos.

_ Parece que sim_ Harry disse.

_ Certo, vamos deixar esses romances de lado_ Jorge disse_ Harry, você sabe da despedida de solteiro do Rony hoje... E pensamos em fazer no seu apartamento, aliás, já convidamos todo mundo.

_ O quê?_ Harry exclamou surpreso_ No meu apartamento?

_ Pode dizer _não_ se quiser Harry, eu não me incomodo_ disse Rony esperançoso.

_ A qual é, Harry, vai ser divertido_ Fred disse_ Até porque fomos nós que organizamos_ fez um gesto indicando ele e seu gêmeo.

_ Bom, tudo bem_ Harry concordou_ Contanto que vocês ajudem a arrumar depois...

_ Pode deixar_ Jorge sorriu_ Pra isso temos nossas varinhas.

_ Certo, mas um de vocês vai lá convidar o Malfoy_ Rony disse de repente, sobressaltando Harry e seus irmãos.

_ Como é que é? Você perdeu seus poucos miolos?_ Fred perguntou_ Ninguém aqui vai convidar o Malfoy.

_ Por que você quer convidar o Malfoy?_ Harry perguntou pasmo.

_ Porque sim_ Rony respondeu, lembrando-se da promessa que fez a Gina. Ele convidaria Malfoy por ela, mesmo que o simples pensamento lhe causasse tonteira.

_ Não, Rony..._ Jorge ia dizendo.

_ Eu vou lá_ Rony interrompeu o irmão, colocou mais um pouco do seu orgulho de lado e se dirigiu até a árvore em que Draco estava encostado.

_ Eu já levitei todas as mesas, não tem mais nada pra fazer_ Malfoy disse ao ver Rony se aproximar. Ele que não fosse lá querer lhe mandar fazer mais alguma coisa. E dessa vez não ia fazer diferença ele usar um _por favor_.

_ Eu vi_ Rony disse sem expressão_ Não vim aqui pra isso.

_ O que é então?

_ Você tem algum compromisso hoje à noite? Porque meus irmãos organizaram uma despedida de solteiro pra mim no apartamento do Harry, vão muitos amigos de Hogwarts e eu quero saber se você gostaria de ir_ Rony disse tudo muito rápido, pra que não desse tempo de desistir. O que não fazia por sua irmã?

Malfoy piscou várias vezes tentando assimilar o que Rony havia dito. Weasley teria sua despedida de solteiro aquela noite na casa de Harry Potter e o estava convidando. Isso não era possível, só poderia ter alguma armação aí.

_ Vocês estão armando alguma pra mim?_ perguntou com os olhos cinzentos faiscando_ porque eu não vou cair, Weasley...

_ Me poupe, Malfoy, eu não perderia meu tempo armando nada pra você, tenho mais o que fazer... Só estou querendo saber se você quer ir ou não...

_ Mas por que está me convidando?_ Draco perguntou incrédulo.

_ Porque talvez um dia você se torne da família e não faz sentindo continuarmos brigando... Não estou dizendo que vamos ser amigos, porque não acho isso possível, só acho que poderíamos conviver sem brigas_ Rony respondeu tentando não se alterar_ Então, você vai ou não?

Draco não respondeu de imediato. Weasley parecia estar sendo sincero, mas ainda assim aquilo era estranho. E conviver harmoniosamente com ele ou qualquer um dos irmãos de Gina, parecia impossível. Mas se ele podia aturar os pais dela, talvez pudesse aturar seus irmãos. Talvez não pudessem ser amigos, como o próprio Weasley disse, mas não precisavam se espancar toda vez que se viam. E se ele pretendia ter um futuro com Gina, teria de aprender a conviver com as pessoas que ela amava, mesmo não gostando deles. E se um dia eles chegassem a se casar_ e que isso demorasse muito, pois ele ainda não assimilara essa possibilidade_ essas pessoas de quem ele não gostava, seriam sua família.

_ E então?_ Rony insistiu.

_ _De repente_, eu apareço por lá, se eu não tiver _nada melhor pra fazer__ respondeu tentando fazer pouco caso do convite.

_ Ok... Se der, apareça_ Rony finalizou se afastando.

_ Weasley_ Draco o chamou quando ele se aproximava de onde Harry, Fred e Jorge estavam. Rony se virou_ Obrigado por me convidar.

_ De nada!_ Rony respondeu.

Estava fazendo o combinado com sua irmã, e até que não estava sendo tão humilhante assim. É, talvez não fosse tão difícil suportar Malfoy quanto ele imaginou que seria.

************************

**N/A: Please, não me matem por estar fazendo a nossa nerd sofrer tanto.**

**N/A 2: Thaty, raiva da Susan é normal entre os leitores da fic. Obrigada por comentar, Thaty. Marii Weasley, Fred casando é algo até engraçado. Na verdade, tenho mais de uma fic em andamento, e duas são R/H, a outra não tem a ver com o universo de HP. Quando vc publicar outra, me dá um "toque", ok? Obrigada, Marii. Miss Granger Weasley, pois é, pobre Hermione, ainda por cima recebeu o convite. Obrigada, Miss. Ron and Mione 4ever, eu sou totalmente a favor de H/G, só que não consigo gostar do casal em fics (doideira, eu sei... rsrs), deve ser porque a personalidade da Gina é sempre bem distorcida na maioria das fics que eu li. Eu acho que nos livros, Luna seria uma boa opção pra Harry, se Gina não existisse. Obrigada mais uma vez pela review. Srt. Black, fiquei emocionada ao saber que você chorou com a fic (*-*). E não tem problema não ter comentado antes. É claro que reviews são sempre bem vindas, mas fico feliz só em saber que alguém que não comenta habitualmente, lê a fic. E obrigada de verdade.**

**N/A 3: Eu disse em uma N/A do capítulo 18, que essa semana provavelmente acabaria de postar a fic, mas acho que o último cap, só sai na terça da semana que vem (eu meio que me enganei, sorry). Faltam quatro capítulos, contando com o epílogo. **

**N/A 4: Só pra dizer mais uma vez, que vocês meninas são demais. Obrigada por serem sempre presentes aqui. ^^**

**Até a próxima.**

**Bjks!!!**


	21. Despedida de Solteiro

**21. Despedida de Solteiro**

_ Então a Grifinória inteira começou a cantar _"__Weasley é o nosso rei"_... E foi muito legal_ Neville Longbotton ia dizendo sorrindo bobamente, depois de seu quarto copo de uísque de fogo. Estavam fazendo uma brincadeira sugerida por Percy, em que os convidados teriam de falar algum momento emocionante de Rony.

_ Todo mundo já sabe disso, Neville, até porque a primeira versão dessa música é meio difícil de esquecer_ Fred disse.

_ Lembrando que a pessoa que a escreveu também está nessa sala_ Jorge completou.

Todos olharam para Draco Malfoy, que corou num leve tom de rosa, mas não se deixou abalar. Sim, ele havia escrito a versão ruim de _"__Weasley é o nosso rei"_, e não se arrependia. Afinal, havia sido um sucesso.

Era mais de meia noite e o apartamento de Harry estava cheio de rapazes convidados da despedida de solteiro de Rony. Além do próprio noivo, Harry, e todos os irmãos homens de Rony, estavam lá: Malfoy, Neville, Simas Finnigan, Dino Thomas, Ernesto McMillan, Lino Jordan, Olívio Wood, e um companheiro de Rony do Chudley Cannons, Peter Ford. A música estava alta, e fogos das lojas dos gêmeos estouravam por todo o apartamento, fitas encantadas se remexiam no ar feito cobras voadoras, havia bebidas pra dar e vender e cartazes de bruxas nuas fazendo poses sensuais por toda parte. Todos estavam animados demais pro gosto de Harry, que só pensava que seu apartamento era pequeno demais pra tanta gente.

_ É que foi uma coisa muito legal que eu lembrei do Rony_ Neville disse constrangido.

_ Ah, mas foi muito legal, Neville, obrigado_ Rony agradeceu. Estava sentado em um trono conjurado pelos gêmeos, com uma coroa feita de lata na cabeça, e a bandeira da Grifinória amarrada a seu pescoço como uma capa. Tudo idéia dos gêmeos.

_ Muito bem, agora é a vez do Malfoy dizer algum momento marcante do Rony_ Carlinhos disse sem muito entusiasmo. Pois o que Malfoy teria pra falar de Rony?

_ Eu sei lá_ Malfoy disse_ Espere, teve um momento sim, _quando ele cuspiu lesmas no segundo ano_, aquilo foi bastante _marcante_ pra mim_ finalizou com um sorriso sarcástico.

_ Ah, acredite pra mim também_ Rony disse desgostoso.

_ Essa brincadeira tá muito chata_ Jorge comentou.

_ Também, foi idéia do Percy_ Fred continuou.

_ Me desculpe, mas a sua idéia de tirarmos a roupa do Rony, pintá-lo, amarrá-lo, tirar a varinha dele e depois jogarmos ele na rua, também não me pareceu muito boa_ Percy afirmou severamente.

_ É, nem se atrevam a me tocar_ Rony ameaçou.

_ Vocês estragam tudo_ Lino Jordan comentou_ Nem as estripers podemos trazer...

_ Não quero estripers na minha casa, sinto muito_ Harry disse_ E praticamente todo mundo aqui é comprometido...

_ Que despedida mixuruca_ Simas fez um muxoxo.

_ Então, por que cada um não vai pra sua casa?_ Rony sugeriu cheio de esperança. A festa mal havia começado, mas ele já queria que acabasse.

_ Ah, nada disso_ Fred interveio_ Jorge e eu não compramos um estoque de uísque de fogo e _maremoto_ à toa...

_ Então, o que vamos fazer?_ Dino perguntou.

_ Eu tive uma idéia_ Olívio Wood se pronunciou repentinamente_ Vamos jogar quadribol...

_ Ah, Olívio, você é impossível_ Jorge disse exasperado.

_ Será que você só pensa nisso, Wood?_ Malfoy indagou entediado.

_ E, afinal, onde nós jogaríamos quadribol?_ Harry questionou e todos fizeram coro a ele.

_ Esperem. Até que não é uma má idéia__ _Fred disse com um sorriso maligno_ _Podemos ir jogar no estádio do Chudley Cannons_...

_ Como é que é?_ Peter Ford, o amigo do time de Rony, perguntou.

_ Você está louco, Fred?_ Rony perguntou_ É mais de meia noite, a temporada começa daqui há um mês e o estádio tá fechado, não podemos entrar lá...

_ Vamos aparatar lá_ Fred disse sorrindo extasiado. Até que enfim a mente viciada em

quadribol de Olívio Wood, tinha pensado alguma coisa de útil.

_ Não podemos fazer isso_ Neville interrompeu assustado_ É perigoso aparatar depois de ter bebido tanto...

_ Nós não bebemos nem metade do que ainda vamos beber, Neville, e todo mundo aqui sabe aparatar muito bem, quer dizer, você não sabe...

_ Então, vamos aparatar direto lá?_ Dino perguntou.

_ Isso, e podemos usar as vassouras que ficam no vestiário_ Jorge respondeu como se isso fosse óbvio.

_ Mas isso é crime_ Harry tentou argumentar.

_ _O_ _rei das infrações_ querendo dizer alguma coisa_ Malfoy provocou.

_ Que eu saiba quem tem uma queda por _atos criminosos_ aqui, é você, Malfoy_ Harry rebateu no mesmo tom.

_ Ah, parem com isso_ Ernesto pediu_ Estamos discutindo uma coisa séria aqui...

_ Se nos pegarem, vamos ser expulsos do time, Rony... Seus irmãos são loucos_ Peter Ford comentou abismado.

_ E você ainda não viu nada_ Rony disse.

_ E então, vamos ou não?_ Lino perguntou.

_ Sim!_ Fred, Jorge, Gui, Carlinhos, Simas, Dino, Olívio, Ernesto e Malfoy disseram, ao mesmo tempo em que Rony, Harry, Neville, Percy e Peter diziam_ "__não"_.

_ O sim venceu_ Jorge comemorou.

_ Certo, vamos logo então_ Gui falou se levantando. Todos o imitaram, menos Percy que parecia muito contrariado.

_ Vocês estão loucos, não podemos fazer isso...

_ Se você não quiser ir, não vá Percy, não fará a mínima falta_ Fred disse.

_ Vamos logo_ Jorge mal acabou de dizer e desaparatou, levando consigo uma caixa de uísque de fogo. Lino fez o mesmo logo em seguida, com outra caixa, só que de _maremoto_.

Assim, um por um foram desaparatando, até que Harry, Rony e Percy fossem os últimos no apartamento. Percy bufava contrariado.

_ Já que não tem outra alternativa_ Harry comentou e sumiu num estalo.

_ Não acredito que você concorda com isso, Rony_ Percy disse indignado.

_ Concordar, eu não concordo, mas talvez seja divertido e sabe-se lá quando eu vou me divertir de novo, então..._ e também desapareceu. Percy bufou mais uma vez, antes de sumir, vencido.

************************

E Rony estava totalmente certo. Aquilo estava sendo completamente divertido. Haviam se dividido em dois times: Rony, Harry, os gêmeos, Dino, Simas e Gui eram o time azul; Malfoy, Ernesto, Carlinhos, Peter, Lino, Olívio e Neville eram o time verde. Percy que não queria jogar decidira ser o juiz. Os rapazes levaram aquilo completamente a sério, mesmo depois de terem acabado com as caixas de uísque de fogo e maremoto, e estarem mais pra lá do que pra cá.

Estavam tão bêbados que se ambos os times fossem profissionais, estariam empatados em último lugar. Rony como goleiro levou vinte e sete gols, pois não conseguia chegar na baliza a tempo de defender, ou caía da vassoura com freqüência demais, mas com certeza não se igualava a Olívio que deixou passar nada menos que quarenta e cinco frangos, pois era um dos mais bêbados. O time azul ganhou, embora Harry tivesse demorado mais de duas horas pra pegar o pomo, mesmo este voando o tempo todo ao lado dele. Ao menos não passara o jogo todo cantando o hino de Hogwarts como Carlinhos fizera.

************************

Quase três da manhã eles decidiram que era hora de ir embora. Não de volta ao apartamento de Harry, mas para um bar bruxo no centro de Londres chamado _"__Pioneer"_, onde beberam muito mais. A uma certa altura já não sabiam mais o que faziam. Fred e Jorge dançavam em cima de uma mesa, ameaçando tirarem as roupas; Malfoy, Gui, Carlinhos e Ernesto cantavam no karaokê do bar uma música que ninguém conseguia identificar; Olívio, Lino, Dino e Simas discutiam em voz alta, quem tinha saído com o maior número de mulheres; Peter dormia em cima do balcão; Neville abraçava um jarro de planta e falava alguma coisa sobre _"M__imbúlos mimbletônia serem as melhores companheiras que alguém poderia ter"_; Harry dançava sozinho no meio das mesas e intercalava os nomes Gina e Luna entre palavras desconexas, enquanto Rony completamente bêbado, desabafava com Percy sobre Hermione, Susan e ele.

_ Entende, minha vida é uma droga_ Rony ia dizendo com a voz mole_ Tudo de ruim acontece comigo... Talvez tenham jogado uma maldição em mim quando eu nasci...

_ É verdade_ Percy concordava sem prestar a mínima atenção ao que o irmão falava. Era o único que estava meio sóbrio e tudo que queria era ir pra casa dormir.

_ Pois é _Mercy_, pra você ver...

_ Rony, meu nome é Percy.

_ Foi o que eu disse, _Jersy__ concluiu bobamente.

_ Acho melhor irmos embora... São quase cinco da manhã e você casa as onze...

_ Nem me lembre, minha vida é um lixo mesmo... Ei, Neville, você tá _estuprando_ essa planta, é?_ perguntou se voltando para Neville que continuava abraçado a planta.

_ Ela é _minha amiga__ Neville disse com um sorriso idiota.

_ Ai meu Deus_ Percy exclamou olhando pra os seus companheiros de noitada. Agora Harry também cantava junto de Malfoy, Gui, Carlinhos e Ernesto.

_ Ok, vamos embora, já nos divertimos bastante...

_ Ah Percy, deixa de ser chato_ Fred gritou de cima da mesa, ele e Jorge estavam apenas de calça agora.

_ Coloquem suas roupas_ Percy mandou.

_ _Não, tira tudo__ uma mulher bêbada sentada sozinha a uma mesa pediu gritando.

_ Ah, eu também vou tirar então_ Rony subiu na mesa junto dos gêmeos, e os três começaram a dançar se despindo. Logo todos os rapazes, menos Percy e Peter_ que roncava sonoramente no balcão_ estavam quase nus.

_ Mas que pouca vergonha_ o garçom do bar disse_ Vão embora, seus pervertidos.

_ Desculpe, senhor_ Percy disse envergonhado_ Parem com isso seus idiotas, vamos embora...

_ Eu vou tirar a cueca_ Malfoy berrou fazendo menção de abaixar a cueca.

_ _Tira, tira!__ a mulher bêbada gritou de novo, e começou a jogar alguns galeões em cima dos garotos.

_ Não se atreva_ Percy ordenou.

_ Se essa _veela _tirar a cueca, eu também tiro_ Rony falou abaixando um pedacinho de sua peça íntima.

_ Vamos todo mundo correr _pelado na rua__ Simas gritou.

_ Boa idéia_ Harry gritou.

_ Se você quiser correr pelado na rua, Simas, faça isso, aproveite e seja preso pela _p__lícia_ trouxa, mas meus irmãos não vão...

_ E o que você vai fazer pra impedir, hein, Percy?_ Gui desafiou.

_ Vou contar a mamãe e as esposas e noivas de vocês, e conto pra minha irmã também Malfoy... E pra Luna, Harry.

_ Como você é chato, Weasley...

_ Sou mesmo, agora vamos embora.

Percy não precisou repetir. Um a um todos foram catando_ cambaleantes_ suas roupas e se vestindo com dificuldade.

_ Acorda!_ Percy cutucou Peter e este acordou sobressaltado.

_ _Isso não é meu, eu juro!__ disse alucinado_ _Essa revista de homem pelado não é minha_...

_ Ei cara, calma, você tava sonhando?_ Percy perguntou_ E você tem revista de homem pelado?

_ Eu não, quem disse isso? Eu nunca disse isso...

_ _Ah, Peter, eu vou contar pra todo mundo do time, vou contar, seu boiola__ Rony gritou rindo e apontando pra Peter.

_ Você não tem como provar, não tem_ Peter disse desesperadamente e então, desaparatou.

_ Louco!_ Percy exclamou confuso_ E Harry, sua blusa está do avesso.

_ Ah!_ Harry tirou a blusa e tornou a vesti-la... Do avesso de novo.

Percy pensou que ao menos Rony não tinha do que reclamar. Havia tido uma despedida de solteiro e tanto. Mas olhando o irmão acabando de se vestir, não pôde deixar de pensar que estava na hora dele voltar à realidade. Realidade na qual ele se casaria dali a algumas horas.

************************

**N/A: Esse foi um dos capítulo que eu mais gostei de escrever, talvez, porque fuja um pouco do drama. Espero que gostem. *-***

**N/A 2: Srt. Black, aí está o capítulo, espero que amenize a sua ansiedade, pelo menos um pouco. Muito obrigada pela review. Marii Weasley, como sempre, marcando presença em todos os capítulos (*-*). Acho que você vai gostar desse cap também. E que bom que você nunca se cansa da minhas N/A's, e essa até que tá curtinha. Obrigada, Marii.**

**N/A 3: É, tá acabando, gente. Falta pouco. Obrigada, meninas.**

**Até a próxima.**

**Bjks!!!**


	22. O Casamento

**22. O Casamento**

Hermione olhava para o objeto em seu colo, considerando se devia ou não abri-lo. Ali, pousado em suas pernas, aquele álbum estava cheio de recordações. Recordações dos melhores anos de sua vida. Os anos em que fora feliz como nunca. Mas agora parecia pouco. Pouco, porque era apenas um álbum com lembranças do passado. Suspirou e se decidiu por abrir.

Olhando aquelas fotos, ela não pôde deixar de sentir uma saudade imensa de quando as coisas eram mais simples. Passando cada uma delas, ela sentia mais e mais ânsia de voltar atrás. Mais ânsia de estar com Rony outra vez. E virando aquelas páginas, a dor se aprofundava de tal maneira, que quase chegava a ser física. Agora olhava uma foto em especial. Uma foto dos dois juntos.

Hermione fechou o álbum bruscamente. Do que adiantava se lamentar agora, se dali a algumas horas Rony estaria casado? Ela já havia chorado demais, e nada havia mudado. Rony ia se casar com outra, e ela ficaria sem ele pra sempre. Olhou para o envelope branco detalhado de dourado em cima de sua mesa de cabeceira e o pegou. _"__Aquele convite maldito"_.

Ir aquele casamento seria um ato sadomasoquista de sua parte. Mas ficar em casa imaginando o que estaria acontecendo, se depreciando e chorando, também não ajudaria. E aquela seria a última vez em que veria Rony livre. E ela precisava se despedir. Precisava olhá-lo uma vez mais e dizer o que sentia de novo. E quem sabe com sorte, ele diria o mesmo. Ela iria, para estar perto dele pela última vez.

* * *

Susan nunca estivera tão nervosa. Estava prestes a se casar com o homem que amava, e isso deixaria qualquer pessoa com os nervos a flor da pele. E a falação das mulheres a sua volta não estava ajudando.

_ Você está tão linda, minha querida_ sua mãe ia dizendo emocionada.

_ Está sim, maravilhosa_ a Sra Weasley comentou.

Estavam n'A Toca, no quarto de Gina, ela se arrumava, acompanhada de sua mãe e de Molly Weasley. Susan se olhava no espelho a sua frente. Sim, ela estava realmente muito bonita. Seu vestido branco, sem alças e de renda, era perfeito. Seus cabelos dourados presos num coque atrás da cabeça. Uma maquiagem leve, realçava seus traços bonitos. O que Rony pensaria quando a visse vestida de noiva? O que ele sentiria? Olhou discretamente pela janela. O jardim estava perfeito, na sua opinião. O altar havia sido erguido no meio, com duas filas de cadeiras, uma de cada lado. Vasos de flores brancas, espalhados por todas as partes. E os convidados quase todos já acomodados.

_ Querida, saia daí_ pediu Molly_ não quer que te vejam, não é?

Susan sorriu para a sogra, e voltou para frente do espelho. Ainda faltava um pouco para o noivo ir para o altar, mas ela estava satisfeita de já estar pronta. Ela estava pronta. Pronta pra ser a esposa de Rony. Para sempre.

* * *

Rony passou o pente por seu cabelo ruivo uma última vez. Estava praticamente pronto, exceto pela gravata cinza, que ele não conseguia ajeitar de maneira alguma e pela flor que faltava em sua lapela_ que ele não sabia onde havia colocado. Virou para Harry, que estava sentado em uma cadeira com a mão na cabeça.

_ Ainda com dor de cabeça?_ perguntou.

_ É... eu nunca mais vou beber assim na minha vida_ Harry disse desgostoso lembrando-se da noite anterior. Fez uma careta só de pensar que tinha dançado abraçado com Draco Malfoy.

_ Eu já ouvi isso antes, Harry_ Rony exclamou com um sorriso fraco_ no mínimo umas três vezes...

A despedida de solteiro havia sido realmente boa. Beberam até não poder mais, fizeram coisas que sóbrios nunca fariam, e se divertiram como nunca. Rony acordara no apartamento de Harry as oito da manhã, com a sensação de ter sido atropelado por uma manada de testrálios enlouquecidos. Assim, depois de acordar a todos os outros rapazes, ele, Harry e seus irmãos aparataram para A Toca. Para a realidade, como Percy fez questão de lhe lembrar.

_ Achei sua flor, Rony_ Gina entrou no quarto de repente.

_ Bata na porta quando for entrar, Ginevra_ Rony disse.

Gina não respondeu. Se aproximou para colocar a flor na lapela do irmão. Harry a observava, distraído. Estava tão linda. Seu vestido era creme e acentuava seus cabelos vermelhos vivos. Susan havia feito uma boa escolha, a chamando para ser dama de honra, pois Harry não achou que pudesse haver uma dama de honra mais bonita, uma mulher mais bonita. Ou talvez pudesse sim... Luna...

_ Harry, eu sei que você é o padrinho, mas não devia deixar a Luna sozinha lá no jardim_ Gina comentou displicentemente sobressaltando Harry_ o Simas tá dando em cima dela...

_ _O quê?__ Harry boquiabriu-se e saiu do quarto feito um raio.

_ Simas não toma jeito, não é?_ Rony disse sem emoção.

Gina se afastou dele, e começou a avaliar o quarto.

_ Sabe, mamãe manteve o seu quarto igual a quando você morava aqui_ ela disse olhando uma das paredes_ ela achava que você poderia voltar pra casa a qualquer momento... mas agora que você vai casar, não há mais chance de você voltar, então eu vou me mudar pra cá, o meu quarto é muito menor que o seu...

Rony não disse nada. Se ela queria ficar naquele cubículo, que ficasse então. Até porque pra Rony, poderiam até demolir aquele quarto, que ele não daria a mínima. Aliás, não estava dando a mínima pra nada.

_ Você se importa?_ ela perguntou.

_ Não_ ele respondeu_ Pode me ajudar com a gravata?

_ Você não se importa se eu ficar com seu quarto?_ Gina perguntou incrédula_ mesmo se eu pintar ele de outra cor?

_ Faça o que quiser. Vai me ajudar com a gravata ou não?

Gina o observou um instante. Achou que quando ela dissesse que queria ficar com o quarto, Rony se recusaria a permitir terminantemente. Mas ao invés disso, ele parecia não estar nem aí. Então, olhando nos olhos do irmão, ela pôde ver um abismo sem fim, e aquilo lhe partiu o coração.

_ Rony, eu sei que eu te fiz uma promessa... eu disse que não me meteria na sua vida, mas você não está feliz...

_ Não diga nada_ ele pediu_ eu estou cumprindo a minha parte, cumpra a sua...

_ Mas Rony...

_ _Me ajude com a gravata, por favor__ ele a cortou.

_ Eu... eu não sei dar nó em gravata, e não sou boa no feitiço que faz isso_ Gina disse suspirando.

_ Não pode arranjar alguém pra me ajudar?

_ Vou ver se mamãe pode vir_ e depois de dar uma ultima olhada triste no irmão, ela saiu do quarto.

Ele estava cansado de todo mundo dizer que ele não seria feliz. Como se ele já não soubesse disso.

* * *

___"Será que Simas não sabe que Luna está saindo comigo?"._Harry se perguntava. Era a única explicação pra ele estar tentando falar no ouvido de Luna agora. Ou isso ou ele era muito cara de pau. Harry apertou o passo e rápido chegou até eles. O monstro do ciúme_ um velho conhecido seu_ rugindo dentro dele.

_ Oi_ disse com secura.

_ Oi, Harry_ Simas disse enquanto Luna sorriu_ eu estava aqui contando a Luna como foi minha viagem ao Chile...

_ _Ah, que legal!__ Harry disse falsamente.

_ Pois é_ Simas exclamou não notando o tom de Harry_ ela disse que adoraria conhecer o Chile, e eu disse que da próxima vez que eu for, se ela quiser...

_ Luna, onde está _o meu sogro_, o seu pai?_ Harry perguntou interrompendo Simas que soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Luna piscou várias vezes antes de responder.

_ Ele... ele está lá dentro, conversando com o Sr Weasley_ ela respondeu o encarando com aqueles seus olhos enormes.

_ Ah, eu tinha uma coisa tão engraçada pra falar com ele_ fingiu, forçando uma risada.

_ Vocês... vocês estão juntos?_ Simas perguntou.

_ Ah sim, você não sabia?_ Harry perguntou com falsa surpresa.

_ Não... er, legal... eu lembrei que tenho uma coisa pra falar com o Dino_ disse constrangido e se afastou indo ao encontro de Dino Thomas.

Harry o assistiu ir sem lamentar. Deixara as coisas bem claras e era melhor Simas sossegar esse fogo infinito que ele tinha. Então olhou pra Luna e ela ainda o encarava. De repente se sentiu constrangido.

_ Somos namorados?_ Luna disse repentinamente_ e eu nem fiquei sabendo, porque você sempre dizia pra todo mundo que estávamos apenas saindo...

_ Er... desculpe Luna...

_ Tudo bem_ ela deu um suspiro_ eu só achei que se você fosse me pedir em namoro seria diferente.

_ Diferente?

_ É, sabe, diferente... não porque você quisesse afugentar um cara dando em cima de mim...

_ Mas não foi só por isso que eu disse_ Harry afirmou sincero_ eu realmente gosto de você, você sabe...

_ Sim, eu sei... mas seria legal se as coisas fossem feitas direitas sabe...

_ Certo_ Harry respirou fundo_ Luna, você quer namorar comigo?

Ela sorriu. Mais que pergunta, é claro que ela queria. Ia dizer sim, quando pensou numa maneira melhor de responder. Simplesmente o beijou.

_ Isso foi um sim?_ ele perguntou sorrindo assim que o beijo acabou.

_ O que você acha?_ os dois voltaram a se beijar, mais demoradamente dessa vez. Então romperam o beijo, talvez por causa do _clac _que se fez no jardim, e a expressão de Harry mudou bruscamente.

_ _Hermione?_

_ Eu preferia que você me chamasse de Luna, porque é o meu nome, e não é muito legal você dizer o nome de outra no momento em que a gente começou a namorar...

_ Não_ Harry a interrompeu_ é a Hermione, olhe...

Luna se virou seguindo a direção que Harry apontava. Realmente era Hermione. Havia acabado de aparatar e parecia meio perdida. Harry segurou Luna pela mão, e juntos foram ao encontro dela.

_ Hermione, o que está fazendo aqui?

_ Ah, oi Harry, oi Luna_ ela respondeu, suas bochechas vermelhas em nervosismo_ _E__u fui convidada_...

_ Sim, eu sei, mas eu não achei que você fosse vir.

_ Eu precisava vir... onde está o Rony?_ acrescentou.

_ _Hã_... como assim?

_ Como assim o quê, Harry?_ Hermione perguntou exasperada_ O Rony, onde ele está?

_ Acabando de se arrumar, no quarto dele_ foi Luna quem respondeu.

_ Obrigada, Luna_ dizendo isso, Hermione se precipitou pra dentro da casa, e sumiu pela porta.

_ Hermione é maluca_ Harry exclamou_ ela só veio pra sofrer mais...

_ Ela não é maluca, ela é uma apaixonada_ Luna disse e sorriu.

* * *

Rony tentava inutilmente ajeitar sua gravata em frente ao espelho, mas não conseguia de jeito nenhum. Nunca fora bom nessas coisas, nem mesmo com ajuda de magia. Gina ficara de buscar alguém pra ajudá-lo, mas não voltara, e se demorasse mais, ele ia acabar chegando ao altar depois da noiva. _"Droga!"_ xingou, quando pela oitava vez, não conseguiu dar o _maldito_ nó na _maldita_ gravata. Então, pelo espelho, ele viu que alguém o observava da porta do quarto. Alguém de cabelos e olhos castanhos. Alguém que ele conhecia muito bem. Seu coração deu um salto.

* * *

Susan estava tão ansiosa. Ansiosa por ver Rony. Sabia que teria que esperar mais até a grande hora, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Precisava ir até ele agora. _Sentia_ que devia ir até ele.

_ Susan, aonde você vai?_ sua mãe perguntou quando a viu se dirigir para a porta do quarto.

_ Só vou ver o Rony mamãe, volto rapidinho_ abriu a porta.

_ Você está louca_ sua mãe disse se aproximando dela_ o noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento, dá azar...

_ Ah mamãe, eu não acredito nessas coisas_ disse sorrindo e saiu do quarto.

* * *

_ Hermione_ Rony exclamou quase sem voz.

_ Oi_ ela disse se aproximando, deixando a porta entreaberta_ o nó da sua gravata está errado...

_ Eu... eu sei, não consigo ajeitar...

_ Me deixe te ajudar_ se aproximou mais ainda. Rony ofegou.

_ O que... o que você está fazendo aqui?

_ Achei que tivesse me convidado_ Hermione respondeu enquanto arrumava sua gravata.

_ Não pensei que fosse vir...

_ Eu não vinha, mas precisava_ ela se afastou_ pronto, está aí sua gravata.

Mas Rony não estava mais ligando pra gravata alguma. Que todas as gravatas do mundo pegassem fogo. Hermione estava ali, parada a sua frente, o encarando com aqueles olhos castanhos, a poucos instantes do casamento dele. O que estava acontecendo?

_ O que está fazendo aqui?_ perguntou outra vez.

_ Eu queria ver você antes... antes do seu casamento...

_ Pra quê? Isso só vai dificultar as coisas.

_ Eu sei, mas eu tinha que vir.

_ _Por quê?_

_ Eu só preciso que você saiba que eu te amo...

_ Eu... eu sei_ ele respondeu fracamente.

_ E é por isso, Rony, porque eu te amo que eu desejo de todo o coração que você seja imensamente feliz.

_ Vou me dar uma chance pra tentar, talvez eu consiga_ Rony disse forçando um sorriso, mas ele sentia seu peito se comprimir.

_ É o que eu espero...

_ Eu gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes, mas não são_ Rony disse e depois ficou em silêncio.

Hermione suspirou. As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes. Mas ela foi estúpida. Ela estragou tudo, e agora estava pagando por isso.

_ Eu não sei quando vamos nos ver de novo_ ela ia dizendo_ não sei como vai ser quando esse dia chegar, mas eu não podia deixar você se casar sem antes dizer mais uma vez, como eu me sinto. Eu nunca me perdoaria, se não tentasse uma última vez...

Rony nada disse. Ele apenas a encarou com um olhar cheio de significado. Hermione sabia que Rony não era um cretino, sabia que ele honraria o compromisso com Susan. Ela não podia esperar nada diferente dele. Ele se casaria. Ela o havia perdido pra sempre.

_ Eu espero que no momento em que você disser _sim_ pra Susan, esteja dizendo sim pra sua felicidade também_ ela disse e caminhou em direção a porta.

Antes de sair, ela se virou para ele. Olhos castanhos nos olhos azuis. Deus, como ela o amava. Tanto. E era por isso que ela havia ido até lá. Era por isso que ela estava indo embora agora. Para dar a Rony a felicidade que uma vez ela arrancou dele. Não havia mais nada a ser dito, mais nada a ser feito.

_ Seja feliz, Rony_ e dizendo isso, foi embora.

Rony a observou sumir pela porta com o coração em frangalhos. Aquela dor, agora mais insuportável que nunca. Se voltou para o espelho novamente. Hermione havia sido forte, não derramara uma lágrima, talvez por saber que não havia mais jeito para os dois. Estava na hora dele começar a se conformar também.

* * *

Susan chorava desconsolada dentro de um cômodo vazio no andar do quarto de Rony. Havia ouvido tudo. Tudo. Escondera-se ali, assim que percebeu que Hermione sairia do quarto. Sua intenção era apenas ver seu noivo, não imaginou que fosse presenciar aquela cena. Ouviu vozes vindo do quarto e resolveu parar para ouvir quando reconheceu a voz de Hermione. E sentiu o chão sob seus pés desabar quando se deu conta de quanto amor havia naquele quarto. Rony e Hermione se amavam. Demais. Não havia mais como ignorar isso. E quando ela viu, pela pequena abertura na porta, o rosto de seu noivo, fora como se o mundo caísse sobre sua cabeça. Ele estava tão infeliz. E aquilo lhe doía mais que tudo. Susan sentiu que aquilo estava errado. Estava tudo errado. E ela tinha de concertar.

* * *

_ Rony_ uma voz triste o chamou da porta. Rony, que estava sentado olhando pro vazio, ergueu a cabeça. Ele sorriu fracamente ao ver sua noiva.

_ Oi... o que está fazendo aqui? O noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento, não é o que dizem?

_ Eu nunca acreditei muito nessas coisas_ ela caminhou até estar um pouco próxima a ele.

_ Você está linda_ ele disse a encarando. Ela sorriu quase imperceptivelmente.

Os dois apenas se encararam por longos segundos, até que Susan resolveu falar.

_ Precisamos conversar...

_ Agora? Vamos acabar nos atrasando...

_ Não importa_ o interrompeu_ Rony, eu sei que a Hermione Granger esteve aqui.

_ Sabe?_ perguntou baixinho.

_ Sei, eu a vi... ouvi.

_ Ouviu o quê?

_ O que vocês conversaram... ouvi tudo..._ disse, e Rony passou a mão pelos cabelos_ não precisa ficar nervoso, eu não vim brigar... vim pra ajeitar as coisas...

_ Ajeitar?

_ É... é engraçado eu só ter aberto os olhos no dia do nosso casamento_ Susan deu um sorriso infeliz_ mas antes tarde, do que nunca, não é?

_ Do que você tá falando?_ perguntou confuso.

_ Eu estou falando que... _ Susan fez uma pausa e tomou fôlego_ que não vai haver casamento...

_ O quê?

_ Não vamos nos casar... eu estou terminando com você_ uma lágrima caiu.

_ Susan, eu não estou entendendo...

_ Você está entendendo sim... eu estou acabando tudo, Rony...

_ Por quê? Eu... eu não entendo, você queria tanto esse casamento, eu... eu não entendo_ ele disse desesperado.

_ Sim, esse casamento era tudo que eu mais queria... até me dar conta de que seria o maior erro de nossas vidas. Sabe, eu só estava pensando em mim, e em como eu seria infeliz se não ficasse com você... eu não estava olhando pra você Rony, para o que você sentia... eu sabia que você amava a Hermione, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que eu não me importava com isso, era sempre _eu,_ nunca você... em nenhum momento eu parei pra pensar se você estava feliz... eu só pensava no que _eu _poderia ser, no que _eu_ poderia querer, no que _eu_ poderia suportar... e achando que suportaria tudo por você eu não pensei em mais nada, só na necessidade de estarmos juntos... eu deixei de ver e de ouvir, eu perdi a razão... e agora, pela primeira vez olhando pra nós dois, e não só pra mim, eu vejo o quanto estamos sendo burros... o quanto eu tenho sido burra...

_ Não, não diga isso...

_ Mas é verdade... burra por não conseguir enxergar o óbvio, por não ter força de vontade, por estar fazendo infeliz a pessoa que eu mais amo_ ela enxugou uma lágrima_ E é por isso Rony, que eu te deixo livre, pra você ser feliz, pra você ter o que você realmente quer...

_ Não...

_ Pare de se enganar... eu sei que você ama a Hermione, você disse isso, e mesmo se não tivesse dito, eu saberia, então não feche os olhos como eu fiz, não cometa o mesmo erro...

Ouve uma pausa, até que Rony falasse.

_ Susan, me perdoe_ ele pediu segurando as mãos dela_ me perdoe...

Susan se aproximou o tocando no rosto.

_ Não pense que eu tenho mágoa de você, porque eu não tenho... eu reconheço o esforço que você fez para que eu fosse feliz, e eu agradeço, e também não pense que eu não fui feliz, porque os momentos que passamos juntos foram os melhores da minha vida... Eu nunca fui tão plena_ ela fez uma grande pausa na qual os dois apenas se olharam, então se aproximou mais ainda_ Eu só quero uma coisa...

_ O quê?_ Rony perguntou passando a mão nos cabelos dela.

_ Um beijo... _o último__ pediu. Ela só queria sentir os lábios quentes dele mais uma vez.

Rony apenas se aproximou e a beijou carinhosamente. Pôde sentir o gosto salgado das lágrimas nos lábios dela.

_ Me perdoe, Susan_ ele pediu novamente quando se afastaram.

_ Não há nada para perdoar_ ela soltou as mãos deles e foi andando lentamente até a porta_ eu espero que seja feliz... Adeus, Rony.

E a porta se fechou. Rony se encontrava sozinho naquele quarto. Acabava de ter dois momentos importantes, com duas mulheres importantes: a que ele _ia_ se casar, e a que ele amava. E as duas haviam ido embora. As duas haviam dito que ele fosse feliz. Mas Susan disse que as coisas tinham que ser consertadas. E ela estava certa. Sim, estava na hora de por tudo em seu devido lugar. E Rony sabia qual era o seu lugar. E com uma última olhada no espelho, também saiu do quarto.

***********************

**N/A: Primeiro, me desculpem pelo atraso na atualização. Tive um problema no pc (que ainda não está resolvido) e não deu pra postar no dia certo. Parece a "maldição dos últimos capítulos". Sorry. Mas aí está o capítulo 22, o tão esperado capítulo do casamento, então aproveitem.**

**N/A 2: Sei que a maioria queria que o Rony deixasse a Susan no altar, mas isso não seria do feitio dele. Não seria digno, e embora o Rony seja um "ogrinho", ele nunca faria isso. Então, achei que seria melhor, ela cair em si. Como ela mesma disse, antes tarde do que nunca, né? Aposto que vocês a odeiam menos agora, hein. rsrs**

**N/A 3: Meninas, dessa vez não vai dar pra agradecer individualmente. Estou tendo que fazer tudo com pressa no pc. Mas muito obrigada, ****Marii Weasley****, ****Srt. Black****, ****Ron and Ron 4ever****, ****Bela Black Weasley**** e ****Thaty****. Vocês sabem que são demais.**

**N/A: Então, não tenho como garantir que o próximo capítulo vai ser postado rápido, mas saibam que eu vou fazer o possível pra não demorar. Quem sabe o pc não resolve colaborar como hoje? Só peço um pouquinho de paciência e que não abandonem a fic, por favor.**

**Muito obrigada, meninas.**

**Até a próxima!**


	23. Juntos

**23. Juntos**

_ Susan, o que está fazendo aqui?_ a Sra Weasley perguntou_ O Rony ainda não foi pro altar...

Susan observou os convidados de seu casamento que agora lhe olhavam como se ela fosse louca. A achariam mais louca ainda quando ela dissesse que não haveria mais casamento. Queria tanto ir embora.

_ Eu sei, ele ainda está no quarto_ ela respondeu e se voltou para os pais_ Podemos ir embora?

_ O quê?_ seu pai exclamou se engasgando_ Querida, você vai casar...

_ Não, não vou...

_ O que está acontecendo?_ o Sr Weasley que se aproximava, perguntou.

_ Eu adoraria saber_ Molly respondeu confusa.

_ Escutem_ falou alto de modo que todos os presentes no jardim, pudessem ouvi-la. Sentiu os olhares questionadores lhe atravessarem. Respirou fundo_ Eu... eu sinto muito, mas não vai mais haver casamento...

O burburinho foi imediato. As pessoas soltavam exclamações surpresas e confusas. Aquilo era tão constrangedor.

_ Como assim não vai mais haver casamento? Do que você está falando?

_ Foi isso que a senhora ouviu, mamãe... Rony e eu não vamos mais nos casar...

_ Mas...

_ Eu sinto muito, Sra Weasley, mas é isso mesmo... seu filho e eu conversamos e decidimos romper.

_ Susan, pelo amor de Deus, você não está fazendo sentido algum_ sua mãe exclamou a beira de lágrimas.

_ Está enganada, mãe. Eu nunca fiz tanto sentido como agora... E eu peço desculpas a todos vocês que vieram aqui de tão boa vontade_ disse olhando com olhos lacrimejantes, para os convidados_ Mas infelizmente, não haverá nenhum casamento hoje...

_ Susan...

_ Pai, eu quero ir embora... acho que já está tudo muito bem explicado_ ela disse, fazendo força pra não chorar_ por favor, vamos embora...

_ Susan, o que o Rony fez?_ a Sra Weasley perguntou, já ensaiando na sua cabeça umas boas ofensas para seu filho.

_ O seu filho é maravilhoso, ele não fez nada_ ela respondeu_ O casamento não vai acontecer, pelo simples fato de que é melhor assim...

_ E decidiram isso assim? Agora?_ Molly continuou.

_ Sim. Agora. Antes tarde do que nunca, não é o que dizem?

_ Mas, querida..._ a Sra Weasley insistiu com a voz chorosa, mas Susan a interrompeu.

_ Sra Weasley, acredite, ninguém sente menos do que eu por esse casamento não se realizar... eu queria ser a esposa do seu filho com todas as minhas forças, porque eu o amo mais do que tudo... mas romper esse compromisso foi à decisão mais acertada que eu já tomei_ disse com a voz embargada. Tinha que ir embora ou se derramaria em lágrimas ali mesmo.

_ Isso será um escândalo_ seu pai disse_ O que os nossos amigos vão pensar?

_ Eu estou pouco me importando com isso_ Susan retrucou.

_ Querida, você tem certeza? É assim que vai ser realmente?

_ Sim, Sra Weasley_ respondeu e fez uma breve pausa_ Eu gostaria que vocês soubessem que são a família mais fantástica que eu já conheci e eu sou grata por terem sido tão bons comigo... eu realmente gosto muito de vocês_ finalizou, sem encarar os pais do ex-noivo.

_ Ah, querida_ Molly a abraçou.

_ Sentimos muito por tudo isso..._ Arthur disse afagando as costas de Susan.

_ Está tudo bem_ Susan enxugou uma lágrima_ agora tudo que eu quero mesmo é ir embora_ disse olhando para os pais.

_ Sim, minha filha_ sua mãe falou controlando o choro e segurou sua mão. Seu pai apenas assentiu, frustrado e infeliz.

_ Adeus_ Susan disse para Molly e Arthur, acenou tristemente para os irmãos de Rony, que observavam tudo a uma certa distância, então com um soluço sufocado, desaparatou, junto com sua mãe. Seu pai deu um último olhar triste pelo cenário do casamento e também sumiu.

Molly e Arthur se abraçaram mortificados, enquanto os outros Weasley, Malfoy, Harry e Luna se aproximavam e os convidados argumentavam o que poderia ter acontecido. Algumas pessoas já estavam até indo embora.

_ Foi melhor assim, mamãe_ Gina disse afagando as costas da mãe. Ela tentou parecer triste, mas não conseguiu. Estava quase sorrindo.

_ É, eles fizeram a coisa certa_ Jorge falou.

_ Mas foi tão de repente_ a Sra Weasley exclamou_ e o Rony, ele..._ mas não acabou de falar, seus olhos se arregalaram, enquanto ela olhava na direção da porta d'A Toca. Todos seguiram o olhar dela. Rony saía pela porta, exasperado. Ele encarou a família de onde estava. Fez-se um silêncio curioso no jardim.

_ Rony_ sua mãe exclamou baixinho. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Rony desaparatou.

_ Mas onde ele foi?_ seu pai perguntou.

Mas ninguém disse nada. Ao menos pra maioria parecia estar óbvio que Rony ia atrás de sua felicidade.

* * *

Hermione apertou os olhos com força, tentando impedir que mais lágrimas caíssem. Sentada no sofá da sala de seu apartamento, ela pensava o que seria de sua vida. Rony deveria estar se casando nesse momento e pensar nisso a fazia ter vontade de morrer. Ela queria gritar. Talvez se quebrasse alguma coisa, aquela dor diminuísse. Levantou e foi em direção a lareira apagada. Pegou uma foto que estava em cima e a mirou infeliz. Uma foto de Rony. Rony sorrindo e dando tchau pra ela. Hermione soluçou e se preparou para atirar a foto na parede, mas antes que pudesse se mexer um _clac_ a assustou. Apertou a foto contra seu peito ao reconhecer quem era a _visita_.

_ _Rony__ disse num sussurro descrente. O rapaz se recompôs e a encarou.

_ Oi_ ele disse em voz baixa.

_ O que... o que você... você devia estar casando... _você já casou?__ se atrapalhou.

Rony ficou em silêncio. Lentamente ele levantou a mão esquerda e Hermione teve que segurar um grito ao vê-la. Não havia nada, nenhum anel, nada. Era apenas a mão desproporcionalmente grande de Rony, como sempre fora.

_ Eu não me casei, _não_ vou me casar_ ele disse se aproximando dela.

_ Mas como? Eu não entendo_ Hermione se esforçou, mas aquilo não fazia sentido algum. _"Como assim não vai se casar?"_

_ Eu não vou me casar, Hermione_ será que não estava claro?

_ Mas e a Susan?

_ Susan vai ficar bem, eu espero_ ele se aproximou mais ainda, instintivamente Hermione fez o mesmo.

_ E você veio aqui..._ ela começou, ainda chorando.

_ Eu vim por você_ Rony respondeu dando mais um passo a frente_ Eu vim porque eu te amo, e porque eu não quero mais nada, além de ficar com você... É o que eu sempre quis.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e piscou várias vezes, antes de voltar a raciocinar com clareza. Bem, Rony estava em seu apartamento dizendo que não se casaria mais, que a amava e que queria ficar com ela. O que isso queria dizer? Isso só poderia querer dizer uma coisa: Rony e ela, juntos.

Levou as mãos ao rosto, e chorou mais forte, mal conseguindo acreditar que aquilo era real. A menos de uma hora atrás ela se despediu de Rony pra sempre, e agora ele estava finalmente lhe dizendo que ficaria com ela.

Sentiu mãos que tocavam as suas, afastando-as de seu rosto varrido de lágrimas. Rony a encarava com olhos brilhantes. Gentilmente ele ergueu uma mão trêmula e tocou seu rosto tão suavemente, que parecia ter medo de machucá-la. Hermione fechou os olhos, e seu corpo todo aqueceu quando ela sentiu Rony vencer a distância entre eles, e acariciar seus cabelos cheios. Abriu os olhos, só pra descobrir que os fecharia novamente, pois Rony estava tão próximo. Tão próximo que ela podia identificar cada sarda em seu rosto. Tão próximo a ponto de seus narizes se encostarem. Então finalmente, depois de tantos anos de espera, ela pôde sentir. Sentir o beijo mais doce, mais quente e cheio de amor que poderia existir. O beijo pelo qual ela ansiou tão desesperadamente. O beijo de Rony. O primeiro beijo deles, o primeiro de muitos.

Hermione levou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele, mas lentamente, ele se afastou. Ela abriu os olhos com receio. Talvez aquilo fosse um sonho. Mas não era, pois Rony estava ali, suas sardas ainda podiam ser vistas com perfeição, sua mão grande ainda acariciava o cabelo dela. E pra tornar aquele momento mais perfeito, ele sorriu. Sorriu tão maravilhosamente que Hermione, não pôde deixar de retribuir.

_ Eu te amo, Hermione.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso, pois não sentiu necessidade de palavras. E nada mais foi dito. Não precisava. Hermione repousou a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo toda aquela felicidade inundá-la. A felicidade que ela tanto esperou. Rony apenas acariciava o topo de sua cabeça, se sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo. Sim, porque não poderia existir ninguém mais feliz que ele agora.

Uma última lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Hermione. A lágrima mais bem vinda de sua vida.

* * *

**N/A: Primeiro, a formatação do capítulo anterior ficou horrível. Fiz tudo igual a sempre, mas saiu daquele jeito. Enfim, aí está o capítulo 23. Agora só falta o epílogo. Ah, e meu pc ainda não tá cooperando como antes. Aff!**

**N/A 2: Marisa, que bom que está gostando tanto assim da fic. Espero que os capítulos finais te agradem. Obrigada pela review! Marii Weasley, sua raiva pela Susan ter baixado 0,01%, já é alguma coisa (rsrs). Mais uma vez obrigada, Marii. Bela Black Weasley, a Susan pelo menos se mancou e o Roniquinho também (^^). Obrigada, Bela.**

**N/A 3: E então o que acharam? Achei que o ideal seria um reencontro com poucas palavras, afinal eles sabem que se amam. Espero que não tenha decepcionado ninguém. **

**Obrigada, meninas.**

**E não esqueçam que ainda tem o epílogo, hein. rsrs**

**Bjks!!!**


	24. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Rony saiu da loja _Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol_, com algumas sacolas nas mãos. A temporada de quadribol havia começado e ele tratou logo de comprar uma vassoura, luvas e botas novas. Finalmente ele voltara ao batente. Mas algo não parava de passar por sua mente: será que era tarde pra começar o treinamento para auror? Ele ainda era muito jovem, mas a maioria do pessoal começava o treinamento assim que acabava a escola, e ele já havia deixado Hogwarts há tempos. Mas quem sabe...

Sentindo-se satisfeito, caminhou despreocupadamente pelo Beco Diagonal. Estava cheio como sempre, pessoas de todos os tipos caminhavam de um lado pro outro com sacolas ou conversando alegremente com suas companhias. Ele espichou o pescoço ao passar em frente à loja que Gina trabalhava, mas não conseguiu vê-la. Não fazia mal, a família se reuniria mais tarde n'A Toca mesmo. Então quando voltou a olhar na direção do caminho que seguia, parou de chofre. Em frente a Floreios e Borrões, uma figura loira, alta e bonita, admirava a vitrine da loja. Susan Roberts parecia muito distraída naquele momento. Rony demorou alguns segundos pra decidir o que fazer. Por fim, achou que o certo era falar com ela.

Susan estava muito dividida sobre qual livro comprar: _Viajando para a China; vá de pó de flú_ ou _A Espanha bruxa, você deve conhecer_. Tinha fascinação pelos dois países, mas estava realmente difícil decidir. Foi quando ouviu uma voz conhecida as suas costas.

_ Susan_ Rony chamou e ela virou bruscamente.

_ _Rony!_

_ Olá!_ ele disse sem graça.

_ O-oi_ Susan gaguejou. Após um mês e meio do cancelamento do casamento, a última pessoa que esperava ver, era Rony.

_ Nossa, faz tempo_ ele sorriu constrangido, não conseguindo pensar em nada melhor pra dizer.

_ É...

_ Er... então, como você está?

_ Eu... er... bem, bem_ gaguejou mais uma vez_ e você?

_ Muito bem_ Rony não pôde evitar sorrir ao pensar em como sua vida estava feliz.

_ Que ótimo...

_ Sim... fico contente que esteja bem... sabe, depois de tudo que houve...

_ É, mas eu estou bem sim_ ela disse sem encará-lo, então percebeu as sacolas em suas mãos_ A temporada de quadribol começou_ comentou displicentemente.

_ Ah sim, pois é... faz umas duas semanas...

_ Eu tenho acompanhando os detalhes pelo Profeta e o Chudley Cannons está indo muito bem, fiquei sabendo que _o_ _goleiro tem contribuído bastante pra isso__ sorriu.

_ Bom, eu faço o que posso... Mas e você o que tem feito?

_ Voltei a trabalhar semana passada_ ela respondeu satisfeita_ Fiquei meses sem fazer nada, mas consegui um trabalho no Gringotes, como desfazedora de feitiços e a minha primeira semana foi muito boa...

_ Fico feliz por você_ ele disse sinceramente e então lembrou de algo que lhe preocupou nas últimas semanas. Sua expressão ficou tensa_ Susan, por que você não respondeu minhas cartas? Eu mandava pelo menos duas por semana...

Susan ficou quieta um instante.

_ Bom, eu... não estava pronta_ respondeu desviando o olhar_ Não estava pronta pra ter nenhum tipo de contato com você. Eu precisava de um tempo pra espairecer, por isso eu estive viajando...

_ Você viajou?

_ Sim, fui pra Itália... meus pais têm casa lá... eu queria ficar sozinha, então passei um mês e meio lá. Me desculpe por não responder, eu só queria um tempo.

_ Tudo bem, eu entendo... é que eu fiquei preocupado e não queria que guardasse mágoa de mim.

_ Fui eu que rompi nosso relacionamento, Rony, como posso ter mágoa de você? E nós sabemos que foi melhor assim...

_ Sim, foi_ ele disse e sentiu o objeto no bolso de sua calça, queimar_ eu sinto mesmo por tudo, Susan...

_ Não sinta, e não se preocupe, eu estou bem.

_ Certo!

Não que não fosse verdade. Ela estava melhor do que imaginou que ficaria. Mas não podia negar, que toda aquela situação ainda lhe doía profundamente. Não podia negar que sofrera como louca nesses quase dois meses. Não podia negar que ainda amava Rony desesperadamente. Mas os dois nunca foram um casal realmente. Ele nunca a amou, e ela já havia se conformado com isso.

_ Bom, eu tenho que ir_ Rony disse a tirando de seus pensamentos_ Tenho que ir pr'A Toca ajudar a arrumar o jardim_ Susan fez uma cara confusa_ Fred e Angelina vão se casar amanhã... e a noite ainda tem a despedida de solteiro dele...

_ Que bom, devem estar felizes..._ Susan sentiu a voz tremer, lembrando-se de seu casamento que não aconteceu.

_ Estão sim_ ele comentou_ E parece que todos os meus irmãos resolveram se casar na casa dos meus pais... enfim, eu preciso mesmo ir...

_ Você vai usar a passagem do Caldeirão Furado?_ perguntou rapidamente.

_ Sim!

_ Então podemos ir juntos, eu também já estou indo...

_ Achei que fosse comprar um livro_ ele disse olhando para os livros na vitrine da Floreios e Borrões.

_ Eu compro depois_ ela disse e após segundos de hesitação, Rony concordou com a cabeça.

Começaram a caminhar em direção a passagem. O livro poderia ficar pra depois, Susan pensou. O que ela queria agora, ela aproveitar um pouco mais a companhia de Rony. Sabe-se lá quando se encontrariam de novo.

Rony caminhava a seu lado, mas com o pensamento distante. Falar da união de Fred e Angelina, lhe lembrou algo, que ele faria no dia seguinte durante a festa de casamento. Sorriu sozinho com a expectativa e mais uma vez sentiu o objeto em seu bolso formigar.

Fizeram todo o percurso em silêncio. Rony falou quando já estavam fora do bar.

_ Bom, então é isso, eu preciso ir...

_ Antes, eu gostaria que você me respondesse uma coisa...

_ O quê?

_ Você e Hermione Granger estão juntos?_ perguntou fracamente.

_ Estamos_ Rony respondeu sem hesitar. Por que deveria hesitar em responder algo que o deixava tão feliz? Não havia motivo.

_ Ah... eu... Eu imaginei_ ela disse evitando encará-lo.

_ Susan, me desculpe_ ele pediu sinceramente_ Mas quando nós rompemos, acho que ficou claro que era isso que ia acontecer...

_ Eu sei_ ela fez uma pausa_ Você está feliz?_ perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta, porque estava óbvio em cada palavra, em cada gesto de Rony, que ele estava feliz como jamais estivera.

_ Muito!

_ Que bom... Fico feliz por você então_ Susan ainda não o encarava, olhava pra uma poça de água na calçada.

_ Obrigado! Olha, eu... eu tenho mesmo que ir agora... e eu quero que saiba que te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo_ Rony achou que mais sincero não poderia ser.

Susan finalmente o encarou, temendo fazer uma cena e começar a chorar, mas ao olhar pra Rony, ela não chorou, pois ele estava sorrindo. E ela achou que seria impossível chorar diante do sorriso mais bonito que já havia visto. Então sorriu de volta, sabendo que o que ele lhe dissera fora do fundo do coração.

_ A gente se vê, Susan!

Ela o observou se afastar em meio à multidão trouxa que caminhava na calçada, desejando com todas as forças que ele fosse feliz. E desejando com um pouquinho mais de fervor, ser feliz também.

* * *

Hermione se aconchegou um pouco mais nos braços de Rony, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos. Com Fred e Angelina devidamente casados, praticamente todos o convidados já haviam ido embora. Além dos Weasley e poucos amigos, não restava mais ninguém. No jardim ainda havia resíduos dos fogos dos gêmeos, que estouraram sem parar durante todo o casamento. Hermione sorriu ao lembrar de como a cerimônia havia sido... _diferente_.

Fred e Jorge fizeram questão de organizar tudo, até mesmo a música que seria tocada na entrada da noiva, que diga-se de passagem não tinha nada de marcha pré-nupcial.

Mas todos estavam felizes e a julgar pelas expressões abobadas nos rostos dos noivos quando aparataram para a lua-de-mel, eles estavam mais felizes do que qualquer um.

Passando os olhos pelo jardim, Hermione avistou Gina e Malfoy que dançavam uma música romântica no meio da pista de dança. Eles eram os únicos na pista de dança. Malfoy acariciava os longos cabelos flamejantes de sua namorada, como se não houvesse nada mais importante no mundo. Olhando ao redor, viu Percy e Penélope que dividiam uma mesa com Carlinhos e Elizabeth, com o pequeno Alexander nos braços. Percy acariciava a barriga de um mês de gravidez de Penélope, que sorria para o marido. Carlinhos fazia caretas para seu filhinho de quase um mês. O Sr e a Sra Weasley estavam do outro lado do jardim conversando tranqüilamente com Lupin e Tonks que estavam abraçados. A alguns metros de distância, Fleur dava comida na boca de Gui e os dois faziam gracinhas um pro outro, enquanto Jorge os imitava fazendo Alicia Spinnet_ com quem ele ficou muito grudado durante quase todo o casamento_ rir muito. Olhando para uma outra mesa mais distante, o sorriso de Hermione se alargou. Harry e Luna sentados lado a lado, ambos de olhos fechados, parecendo querer extrair cada pedacinho daquele momento como se o mundo não existisse ao redor deles. Luna tinha a cabeça deitada no ombro de Harry e suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas.

Ela fechou os olhos, satisfeita, com o que viu. Então pra sua frustração, Rony lentamente se afastou.

_ O que foi?_ ela perguntou.

_ Ontem encontrei a Susan no Beco Diagonal_ ele respondeu a surpreendendo.

_ Hum... por que não me disse antes?_ Hermione perguntou muito calma. Sabia que não tinha motivos pra ciúmes.

_ É que tivemos tanta coisa pra fazer com essa história do casamento de Fred e Angelina, que acabou não sobrando tempo_ disse com sinceridade.

_ É mesmo, a última semana foi bem corrida_ ela comentou_ Mas então, como ela está?

_ Bem! Não acho que tenha superado totalmente o que houve, mas parece estar bem...

_ Ótimo! E você?

_ Eu o quê?

_ Como ficou depois de tê-la visto?

_ Só fiquei surpreso...

_ É só isso que você tem pra me dizer? Parece que tem mais alguma coisa..._ ela comentou notando o estado nervoso dele.

Rony respirou fundo, tomando coragem para o que queria fazer. Já havia feito isso uma vez, mas agora era diferente, porque era com a pessoa certa. Ele levou a mão até a caixinha, agora no bolso de seu terno e a tirou. Hermione acompanhou o movimento da mão dele e o viu tirar algo do terno, seu coração falhou uma batida, ao perceber o que era. Rony abriu a caixinha e um anel de prata, com pequenas pedras de diamante brilhou aos olhos dos dois.

_ Hermione Jane Granger, você quer se casar comigo?_ ele perguntou com firmeza.

Hermione ficou muda, olhando fixamente para o anel. Seu coração batendo loucamente em seu peito. Rony a estava pedindo em casamento. Mas não era só isso. _Era Rony_ o amor da sua vida_ lhe pedindo em casamento_.

_ Hermione?_ Rony a chamou, assustado com a falta de uma resposta imediata. Um repentino medo de ouvir um "não" lhe invadiu. Ele não estava pronto para isso de novo. Não agüentaria ser rejeitado duas vezes pela pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

_ Sim!_ ela respondeu, piscando e ainda encarando o anel.

_ Sim?

_ Sim, Ronald Billius Weasley, eu quero me casar com você_ o maior sorriso que já dera na vida, brotou nos lábios de Hermione.

_ Você... você quer?_ se atrapalhou.

_ Como eu nunca quis nada em toda a minha vida.

Os dois se encararam sorrindo, até que Rony tirou o anel da caixinha e pegou na mão de Hermione. Lentamente ele colocou o anel em seu dedo, enquanto ela respirava rapidamente. Os dois se aproximaram para um beijo doce e demorado.

_ Não acredito que vamos nos casar_ Rony disse, depois que se afastaram.

_ Pois eu acredito_ Hermione respondeu com seu ar de sabe-tudo_ sabe, existem coisas que simplesmente tem de acontecer, _como nós_, entende?

_ Então, _nós simplesmente tínhamos de acontecer?__ ele perguntou sorrindo.

_ Exatamente_ ela concordou_ Porque existem pessoas que apenas tem de estar juntas...

Rony sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras e os dois voltaram a se beijar. Sim, os dois estavam predestinados. Rony sempre soube disso, Hermione também. E o que os dois também sabiam, é que aquele anel de compromisso era apenas uma formalidade, pois não precisavam de nada pra demonstrar o quanto se amavam e que as coisas seriam diferentes dessa vez. Era o começo, apenas o começo do resto de suas vidas como o casal que sempre deveriam ter sido.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: É, gente, acabou. Até que foi rápido, não? rsrs**

**N/A 2: Primeiro, eu fiquei muito na dúvida de como encerraria aqui nas N/A's. Não sabia exatamente o que escrever, além dos agradecimentos é claro. Mais aí tá o resultado. *-***

**N/A 3: Marii Weasley, Rony e Hermione depois de tudo, nem precisam dizer muita coisa, né? Obrigada, Marii, acho que você foi quem mais comentou aqui. Obrigada mesmo! Allyne Granger, muito feliz por você ter gostado da fic, e muito obrigada pelo carinho, de verdade. Marisa, obrigada por comentar e por ter achado lindo (^^). Valeu, Marisa! Ron and Mione 4ever, a Susan demorou, mas se mancou (rsrs). Mais uma vez obrigada pelo comentário.**

**N/A 4 (a última): "De Volta Ao Seu Coração" levou um bom tempo pra ser concluída e eu me sinto orgulhosa do resultado ter agradado. Essa fic é especial pra mim, porque é a primeira que eu publico. Ela é baseada em uma música dos Backstreet Boys ("Back to your heart") e eu a dedico a todos os leitores e a minha prima, Glaucia. Então, é isso. É o fim dessa fic, mas outras virão logo, logo. Não vou me estender mais. Espero que tenham tido paciência pra ler. Mais uma vez, muito obrigada, gente!**

**Um obrigado especial para: **_**Glaucia Potter, Marii Weasley, Ron and Mione 4ever!, MARISA, Allyne Granger, Bela Black Weasley, Thaty, Srt. Black, Miss Granger Weasley, Mary Vieira, Liz Tav, Kelly, Marcio, Paty, Giseleeee, Leninha e Nanda. Vocês que comentaram. Vocês são demais!**_

**Então é isso.**

**Até a próxima!**

**Bjks!!!**


End file.
